Shea Butter Isn't All That Innocent
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: She smelled of ocean and shea butter and he had noticed this. What will Ziva do when she discovers Tony enjoys the aroma? How will that one evening of indulgence bring two NCIS agents together and cause their lives to change forever?
1. Ocean & Shea Butter

**Shea Butter Isn't All That Innocent**

**By: Sammy Jo **

Chapter One-Ocean & Shea Butter

She was back from Miami and Tony couldn't have been happier. She strutted into the squad room with a cream colored straw hat and sported a blue top with white pants. She was smiling and quite tan. Tony was pleasantly surprised to see Ziva tan even though he was jealous that Ziva had been sent to Miami while he was left alone at base.

"Hello Tony!" She chimed cheerfully. "I'm back!"

Her voice rang so vividly in his ears and he detected her happiness.

"Well, hello, little miss Sunshine State and don't you look balmy." He observed, a phone going off in the background as his voice hinted at his passive-aggressiveness.

"I do not know what balmy means but I will assume it is not good." She said as she took off her hat and pulled out her chair in preparation to sit.

"Well, just because I was alone manning the fort handling Gibbs solo while you have been strolling around south beach dancing to the rhythm of night why would I feel the need to say anything negative?" He asked with a laugh as Ziva sat in her seat.

"Because you are you." She pointed out. "Besides, I was working the entire time."

"Ha!"

She listened as he scoffed. She then knew he obviously found a flaw in her statement. She had to know what it was exactly that had been flawed.

"Ha what?" She asked quizzically, wonder tingeing her voice as her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Working." He mockingly said.

He reached back for a file from an open file cabinet.

"Are those tan lines?" He asked in a voice that for some reason irritated Ziva.

She looked down at her shoulder then back up at Tony.

"Where do you think you are looking?"

"Does it even matter?" He retorted.

"Well actually, yes it does." She said as she blinked.

She leaned forward onto her desk, moving subtly closer to Tony.

"And I can assure you that I have no tan lines." She said, scrunching her nose for only a second as she said tan lines.

Suddenly a look of fascination came to Tony's face which caused his eyes to widen.

"So you did lie in the sun?"

"Yes I did, actually." She said as she stood from her chair.

She traversed towards Tony as she spoke.

"This morning before my flight and I came up with something case related prior to my departure."

She leaned herself against his desk with her hands and grew confused when Tony sniffed at the air. She found this behavior odd even for Tony. His eyes were closed as he became mesmerized by the enchanting scent that was on the Israeli agent.

"You smell like ocean and Shea butter." He observed.

He looked into her eyes and as their orbs connected for that split second she grew even more confused.

"A local dead county informant said that a Mexican drug shipment recently came in by boat. A deal closed by Reynosa family and Alejandro Rivera even paid a political visit to the mayor." She informed her partner.

"The Wonder Twins have been busy." Tony remarked.

"The Wonder who?" Ziva asked; confused as to who or what Tony was referencing.

"The Wonder Twins; TV superheroes, brother and sister. When they touch their rings they activate in the form of waterfall, shape of a dinosaur, that kind of thing." Tony said, his explanation losing its' momentum as it digressed.

She shook her head slightly, confusion still overwhelming her.

"Okay? What do you think they were up to?" She asked.

"Maybe they were following on business before pleasure?" He hypothesized to her.

"Is killing Gibbs' father business or pleasure?" She asked.

"Both." He said, looking at her.

Soon they were able to wrap up the Reynosa cartel case and Tony was able to go home. When he got to his apartment he dropped his bag to the floor and plopped down on his couch. He was not there for long because only moments later there was a knock on the door. He stood up and walked tiredly over to his door. He gripped onto the doorknob and opened the door. He instantly perked up at the beautiful sight in front of him.

"Ziva!" He exclaimed happily.

"Tony. May I come in?" She asked, holding one hand near her back.

"Uh…sure; come in." He said, gesturing his arm inside his humble abode.

He then noticed that hand was occupied by a royal blue bag. It was small and it appeared to be one of those gift shop bags. He narrowed his gaze at it curiously and watched as Ziva stood a foot away from the couch.

"What do you got there, Ziva?" He asked; pointing to the bag.

She looked to the bag and lifted it up in reaction to his acknowledgment.

"Oh! It's a…surprise." She said slyly.

"And what kind of surprise is this?" He asked, wanting so bad for it to be for him. "A gift from Miami?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased with a cheeky smile.

"Ziva, you are being quite a…cheeky little ninja." He said as he approached her.

"Yes I am." She agreed, yanking the bag away from Tony's potential grasp.

"So, uh, when exactly do I get my surprise?" He asked, practically begging for her to stop taunting him.

"Now, I suppose."

She could tell this pleased him and she removed a large bottle of what appeared to be some kind of lotion from the bag. Tony watched as she bent over to place the bag on his coffee table. For a brief moment he could see down her shirt at those perfectly rounded breasts. He licked his lips slightly at the temptation of having sex with Ziva. He shook himself out of his internal fantasy and looked over at Ziva.

"Okay, I noticed how…intrigued you seemed to be by the way I smelled so I brought the source." She said, flipping the bottle around to reveal that it was in fact a large bottle of Shea butter.

"That's a…big bottle." He observed, taking one large step towards her.

"Well, it could be a long night." She informed, obviously trying to imply something.

He narrowed his eyes at her, catching on to her implication. He wondered what she meant by that. He wondered what she was up to.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked, now standing only a few inches from her.

"Oh, well, I think you are well aware of that, Tony." She said, seduction so clear in her voice that it somewhat scared Tony.

He watched as she wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled his down to her. He then felt her press his lips to hers in a tender kiss.


	2. Cards On The Table

Chapter Two-Cards On The Table

They continued kissing for several minutes until Tony finally found the willpower to pull away. Their heavy breaths substituted the silence in the apartment. He looked into Ziva's hungry eyes and smiled. They had darkened with lust which pleased Tony.

"So Tony, what do you want to do now?" She asked as she wagged the bottle of lotion in the air, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, I think you already know." He said as he snatched the bottle from her hand.

He looked deep into her brown eyes as his hands connected the hem of her shirt. He leaned in and kissed her gently, soon allowing the kiss to escalade as he set the bottle of Shea butter down on the couch. Their heady kiss only broke for a moment as Tony lifted her shirt over her head and off her body. He tossed it away without thinking and he allowed his lips to crash into hers with frenzied passion. Tongues began spilling into each others' mouths, fighting for overall dominance in the heated kiss.

"This is nice." Tony commented in a segmented voice as he kissed Ziva.

"I know." She replied breathlessly.

Ziva attached her hands onto the lapels of Tony's suit jacket and practically ripped it from her partner's body. It fell to the floor once Ziva let go f it and then she began expertly removing his tie and unbuttoning Tony's white button up work shirt. It then became open, revealing his muscular torso. Both formerly intrusive pieces of fabric fell behind Tony, landing in approximately the same place as his jacket. When they separated they looked at each other for a seemingly long minute and then Tony stared hungrily at Ziva's bare torso. He stepped even closer to her, his body practically against hers. His breath brushed against Ziva's face which caused Ziva to shiver.

"Where's the bottle?" Ziva asked; nervousness only slightly apparent in her voice.

"On the couch." Tony replied as he began hungrily kissing her tanned neck. "You taste so good."

"Thank you." She moaned, leaning into his mouth slightly.

She then stopped the kiss and looked up at Tony with seriousness in her chocolate eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, taking hold of his hand.

"Yes." He answered huskily into Ziva's ear.

She smiled and led him over to his bedroom. Once inside she set the bottle down on the bed. She then looked at Tony and just allowed herself to fall back onto his bed. She was still wearing her white pants and she had ditched her sandals by Tony's bedroom door. Her brunette waves fanned out eloquently on the bed. He smirked down to her as he removed his slacks. He tossed them away and bent down to grip onto Ziva's belt. He undid it slowly as he peppered kisses onto her lower torso. Once her pants became loose he pulled them down, revealing her long toned and tanned legs. Ziva laughed in response as he let out a cat-like growl. Her body now bare to him he made his way up her body with his lips, eventually stopping at her lips. They kissed while Tony reached for the bottle of Shea butter and squeezed some in his hands. As much as it pained him to do this, he pulled away from her lips and stood.

"Can you be a good little ninja and roll over for me?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course." She said and flipped over to where she lied on her stomach.

He smiled at her obedience and straddled her small yet toned thighs. He placed his hands onto her shoulders and allowed his fingers to work their magic. The lotion began to seep into her skin and the smell drove Tony wild. He leaned down and kissed Ziva right behind her ear. His hands began to go lower on her body, eventually finishing with her back. He began tracing her sides, massaging them as well. He then stopped his hands right below her breasts and tapped her sides with his fingertips.

"Ziva, it's time for you to turn around." He said softly into her ear.

"I don't want to move." She said, her voice muffled by the bed.

"That good, huh?"

He watched her nod and smiled satisfactorily. He then watched as she stealthily turned around to face Tony. He looked down at her breasts and imagined himself just lavishing them with his mouth. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. When they separated she looked into his eyes with a lust-driven passion that had been brewing within them both for the better part of six years.

"Well, I believe there is only one part of my front you really want to massage." She noted aloud as she watched him eyeing her breasts.

He nodded, placing his hand around the left side of her rib cage, just below her breast.

"That's true, my crazy ninja." He muttered in a low tone.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked rhetorically.

He then smiled down to her and placed his right hand on her left breast. He began tenderly massaging it, squeezing it roughly on occasion. Tony watched her head lean back slightly as she closed her eyes. He leaned don and took Ziva by surprise when he put his mouth on her unoccupied breast. She jumped slightly at the sudden contact but began to settle, becoming soothed by the rhythm his hands were moving to. His tongue began working on her peaking nipple. After a few moments he alternating, making sure both breasts received the same amount of attention. Tony then heard Ziva begin to let out incoherent moans. Tony could really only make out his name. Her breath turned rapid and Ziva then realized that the longer this went and farther this went the more she wondered if this would turn into something much more than a massage with Shea butter. She then began mentally head slapping herself. What was she talking about? This turned sexual the moment she allowed him to take off her shirt. She now knew this could never just be a full body massage. She had to put her cards on the table. She had to do this, she just had to.


	3. Spend The Night

Chapter Three-Spend The Night

She took a deep breath and once Tony relinquished her breasts and looked up at her with a smile he decided to say what she felt needed to be said.

"I love you." Ziva quietly uttered.

"I know." He said, his lips caressing her skin until they arrived at her lips. "I love you, too."

He kissed her sensually and his left hand roamed up and down her thigh. She shuttered as chills ran through her entire body. He then moved his hand closer to her inner thigh, signaling to Ziva that should open her legs which is what she did.

"What?" She asked, as if in utter disbelief.

"You're surprised that I love you?" He asked in between kisses as he created a trail down her body.

"Well, I know I shouldn't be but yes, I am." She said as she raked her hands through his smooth brown hair.

He then allowed his fingers to move northward, touching her womanhood slightly. As if she had read his mind, she nodded and pulled his head down to hers. She roughly kissed him, making Tony flash back to when they had gone undercover. He knew his old Ziva was somewhere in there it was just a matter of drawing her out.

"Come on, Tony; do not play with me right now. I need you." She uttered, forcefully yet gently lifted his head up to where he looked at her.

Tony nodded, rubbing her clit in a circular motion. He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered one sentence that Ziva would never forget for as long as she lived.

"You're the most beautiful woman on the planet, you know that right?" He said, allowing his fingers to travel to her center.

She gasped, one stray tear rolling down her cheek. Tony then began moving his fingers within her, bringing her even closer than she was. As time passed Tony went faster, causing moans to slip past her delicate lips. Tony's hand slowed and he eventually removed it. He laughed when she grunted.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, crossing her arms in a pouting fashion.

"Trust me, Zi, what I have planned to do next you'll like much, much more." He said with a sly wink.

She narrowed her gaze at the Italian man and watched as he wrapped her legs around his upper waist. She gave him a confused look and continued observing him. Her heart began to race when she realized what he was going to do. Her stomach was doing back flips and she grew even more excited.

"Tony." She fragmented.

"Yes?"

She shook her head, blinking as she did so. He then leaned down and kissed her deeply as he positioned their hips at the precise angle before he plunged into her. Ziva found herself forced to break the kiss as she let out a loud moan in response. He then began thrusting inside of her, finally glad that he got to have sex with a woman he had loved for nearly six years. As his proceeded to pound into her he leaned over her, his body completely sheathing hers. The petite Israeli seemed to be enjoying what he was doing quite much. He roughly kissed her, becoming distracted by Ziva flipping them over to where she was on top. She looked at him through devilish eyes and began rocking up and down on Tony. He placed his hands on her shoulder blades and slid his hands down as she continued moving her hips in a rhythmic and timely motion.

"You're so good, Ziva." Tony moaned.

"And you're so bad, Tony." She scolded mockingly as if to call him a naughty person.

He let out a content sigh and buried his hands within the wild waves that had become her hair. In a way, this too reminded him of the old Ziva. Then again, to be perfectly honest not much had changed. She was still the very same woman he loved for the last six years and nothing in the entire world could ever change that. He gripped onto her rampaging hips and stopped her dead in her tracks. He then gripped onto her thigh and flipped them over to where he was back on top.

"You're perfect, Ziva." He said, looking down her flawless body.

"I am not perfect." She replied.

"Yes you are…you are to me."

There was a sparkle in her eyes that Tony had never seen before. This must've been the side of Ziva he had been fantasizing about for years now. With one last thrust Tony came inside of Ziva, Ziva following suit. The pair lay side by side that evening beneath the blankets and all they did was stared at the ceiling for fifteen whole silent minutes. After that Tony turned to Ziva and looked at her quietly. For quite a few moments he just watched as her blanket covered chest rose and fell. She turned to him and smiled.

"What is it, Tony?" She asked.

"Nothing, really, I mean…I do need to ask you a question."

"Fire." Ziva said.

"It's shoot, Ziva, not fire." Tony said, caressing her cheek.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to spend the night." He asked, sounding honestly sheepish.

She turned onto her left side and wrapped herself around him. She snuggled into him which although uncharacteristic of the normally tough as nails Israeli was quite comforting. He wrapped his arms around her and the pair just stayed still in each others' arms.

"Do you ever wonder what it would've been like it we had gotten together back then?" Ziva asked, looking up at him with sparkling chocolate orbs.

"Sometimes I do, yes. Why do you ask?" He said as he stroked her hair soothingly.

She could only shrug as she closed her eyes at the feel of his hands caressing her smooth brunette locks.

"I do not know. I suppose I was just wondering." She admitted, allowing herself to get even closer to Tony and become comfortable.

"Ziva, I do love you. No matter what happens to us I will always love you."

She smiled at this and nodded. She knew this to be true without him having to say it. He had risked so much for her including his life without giving it a second thought. He traveled halfway across the world to get vengeance for her supposed death and ended up rescuing her. For the longest time after that she thought he would hate her for all that she had accused him of but in actuality she couldn't have been more wrong.

"I love you, too." She said, a tired yawn following it.

"Are you getting sleepy?" He asked, pressing his lips to her forehead afterwards.

"Yes, Tony. May we go to sleep?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered, reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp which left them in the dark.

"Thank you." She sighed as she made herself comfortable before slowly sinking into a deep sleep.

"No problem; anything for you; my ninja."

"Laila tov." She muttered.

"Bueno Nottè."

The pair fell asleep, incased within each other, hoping that this whole night would never end.


	4. What Do You Want To Do Today?

Chapter Four-What Do You Want To Do Today? 

The next morning Tony awoke, Ziva sprawled out across him. He shook his head and let out a slight wry laugh. The moment his breathing had changed Ziva became awake. She shifted slightly and Tony watched as she lifted herself up onto her elbows. He pushed her hair out of her face and watched her smile to him.

"Hi." She said in a tired yet seductive voice.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" He asked, caressing her cheek with his rough-skinned thumb.

"I slept great. What about you?"

"With you on top of…best night of sleep ever."

She smiled, feeling her cheeks get hot. She was blushing and Tony could see that. She allowed her face to go down, concealing her reddened cheeks from her lover. He let out a small laugh and kissed the top of her head. Her messy waves became even more discombobulated with sleep. She looked back up and couldn't help but kiss him. They kissed for several minutes, neither one moving from the other. Gradually, as if time had been slowed down, the kiss grew faster and even more intense. They finally had to pull away so they could breathe a bit better.

"Wow!" Ziva exclaimed.

"That's what they all tell me." He joked.

She smacked his hair-covered chest and rested her head on it as she giggled. She couldn't remember a time when she ever giggled. She had laughed, snickered, and chuckled, but giggling was something she had never done until that very moment.

"I was just kidding, my crazy ninja."

"Okay. Good. Now I do not have to hurt the one man in my life that truly loves me."

He smiled radiantly and sat them up, Ziva's legs wrapped around his lower torso. He looked into her heart-shaped face and ran his hand through her hair.

"So, it's our day off and I was wondering if we could use this day to just be with each other." Ziva offered, looking up into Tony's emerald green eyes as they maintain unbreakable eye contact.

"That sounds great." He said.

"Really?" She asked, somewhat doubting the plan.

"Yes."

They smiled small smiles to each other and Tony cupped Ziva's cheek in his hand. He leaned in and kissed her.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked with his classic smile.

"Hmm?" She said as she pondered her options. "I am not sure, Tony. What do you want to do today?"

"I was wondering something."

"Okay. What?"

"Have you ever gotten to just walk around DC?" He asked, brushing her hair from her face as he spoke.

"Now that you mention it, no I have not. Is that what you would like to do?"

She watched as he nodded enthusiastically and smiled. She leaned over slightly and began kissing Tony hungrily. She lowered them back onto the bed and flashed him a wicked smile.

"Well, it looks as though all you want to do is stay in." Tony observed.

She let a laugh slip through her lips as they traversed lower down Tony's body. The Israeli agent was then stopped by Tony gripping onto her arms. She looked up at him and allowed him to lift her body up to where he desired her. She watched closely as he put his nose to her shoulder and inhaled sharply. The intoxicating aroma of shea butter caused Tony to want her even more. He pressed his lips to the smooth olive-tan skin beneath them and kissed up her neck until he arrived at her supple lips. They continued kissing for several minutes. Just then Ziva became surprised and broke away from the kiss. She was surprised by Tony's erection hitting her inner thigh. She settled back down and put her mouth next to his ear.

"It looks as though you want the same thing."

He let out a laugh when he heard those words and allowed his hands to roam her slender sides.

"Can you promise me one thing, Zi?" He asked.

"Well, actually Tony, it all depends on what you want me promise you."

"Can you promise me that you'll keep using that lotion? It smells so damn good." He said, looking lustfully into her darkened brown eyes.

"Okay, I will…but, only for you."

His smile turned brilliant at the words that came out of her mouth. He resumed kissing her and upon finding her distracted by his lips he flipped them over to where he was on top. He allowed his lips to become pressed against her supple neck, tasting the shea butter that still lingered on her skin from the previous night's activities. He craved the taste. It drove him wild. He then allowed his tongue to travel down her silky smooth skinned body. She had officially sent his senses into overdrive. The way she smelled, the way she tasted, the way she looked, the way she felt, the way she sounded…it all caused him to become manic. It made him that much closer to the metaphorically edge. He had to have her, he just had to. He allowed himself to separate her legs, positioning them around his waist. He then adjusted himself to where he was perfectly aligned with Ziva's hips.

"I love you, Ziva." He told her as he bent over and began kissing up her body.

"Oi Tony, come on. Now is not a good time to be sweet. I want you."

He could sense the raw need coming out through her accented voice. He then decided to indulge her neediness and slowly pushed himself inside her walls. He felt her begin to adjust to him which made him even closer. He began to rhythmically grind into her, making her closer to her summit. He leaned over her and placed his mouth next to ear as if he had something to say yet he said nothing. The feeling of his breath brushing against her ear drove her insane. Her back arched slightly from the bed, providing Tony with the optimal angle for his thrusting hips. He listened as indecipherable moans spilled from her foreign tongued lips. A slew of Hebrew poured out of her as she grew closer to her climax. With one final unrelenting thrust Ziva screamed out, filling the quiet air with her loud voice.

"Tony!" She exclaimed.

"Ziva." He grunted as he came within her.

He pulled out of her and kissed her agape lips. Although she was tired, the Israeli agent managed to kiss him back with frenzied passion. The fury behind the kiss surprised Tony to say the least. She pushed him backwards, causing him to fall back onto the lower portion of the bed. She straddled his waist and perched herself on his torso.

"You know, Tony, there was something I forgot to tell you earlier." She said, crossing her arms under her exposed breasts.

"Oh? And what exactly would that be?" He asked, tracing undefined patterns on her taut stomach and thighs.

"I love you, too." She informed, leaning down to his face.

They remained only centimeters apart, feeling each others' breathes cascading across their faces. Ziva let out a content sigh as she closed the gap between them. Tony kissed her back but all he could think about was her center touching his lower abdomen. He allowed his hand to travel from her hip down to her inner thigh. Ziva broke away from the kiss when she felt his fingers clamp onto her clit.

"Oh Tony." She moaned pleasurably. "I thought you wanted to go walk around DC."

He watched her hands grip onto his shoulders in a small form of surrender.

"I would much rather do this than go outside. What about you?"

She nodded shakily, agreeing with his statement. The agents realized then that they were going to have a much more fun day off within the walls of his small bedroom than on the streets of DC. This was their Saturday and they were going to make the best of it.


	5. For The Sake Of Their Relationship

Chapter Five-For The Sake Of Their Relationship

Ziva woke up that early afternoon, sunlight spilling into the room through the curtains of the one window in Tony's bedroom. She turned her head to see a lazily sleeping Tony. She smiled and turned onto her right side, watching Tony as he slept. She scooted towards the Italian and rested her head against his well-defined bicep. He didn't move except for to breathe. She reached towards his exposed chest and began fiddling with his coarse chest hairs. She heaved a sigh and stretched her leg out behind her, filling the space in the bed. She looked at the clock on the other side of the bed and watched as the three turned into a four. It was now 1:34 pm and they had officially been having sex on and off for the last fourteen hours. She smiled and watched as minutes continued to tick by. She turned around, facing away from Tony, and closed her eyes. Her butt had managed to touch his left hip which she had no problem with. Just then she became surprised when Tony turned over and wrapped himself around her frame. She smiled at this and snuggled within his loose grasp.

"Hi Tony." She whispered cheerfully.

"Hey baby." He whispered into her ear.

"You're awake."

"Yes." He said, kissing her shoulder blade.

"Did I wake you?" She asked, sinking into his touch.

"No, baby. I woke myself." He said tiredly, allowing himself to kiss the nape of her neck. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too." She said, flipping around in his embrace. "We're not going to get to tour DC, are we?"

Tony shook his head, pressing his lips intensely to hers. They began kissing, battling for control in the kiss. They pulled apart, oxygen deprivation consuming them. Tony caressed his lover's cheek as the pair attempted to regain their breaths. She placed her hand on his hairy chest. She looked up into his eyes with an unfamiliar softness. Tony got even closer to her face and looked right into her eyes. They kissed chastely and continued looking at each other. Ziva tilted her head slightly as if to try to figure out what Tony was thinking.

"I really wished we would've done this sooner." Tony said, speaking his mind.

Ziva nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"Me too, Neshomeleh. Me too."

"But, we are together now and we should make the best of it."

She smiled as she nodded in agreement. She snuggled up against him, craving the warmth that his only his body could provide. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"What do you want to do now, hmm?" Tony asked, looking down at the seemingly sleepy Israeli.

"Sleep, be'vakasha. Ken?"

"Okay, Ms. Hebrew National. We'll sleep."

Her head instantly shot up, her eyes glaring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you calling me a hot dog?" She asked, sounding slightly miffed.

"No, baby, no. You were talking Hebrew so I decided to call you that. It was just a random nickname. Why are you getting so defensive?"

Just then he watched as a smile came to her heart shaped face.

"Calm down, Tony. I was just joking around, yes?"

"Oh. Ziva, I thought you were really mad at me."

"No, I am not. I couldn't be mad after everything we've done this morning." She pointed out with a smile.

"Okay. I would hate it if I had made you mad."

She cupped his scruffy cheek and rubbed her nose against his in what is called an Eskimo kiss. Just then Ziva's lips connected with his, escalading into one of such heated passion it threw Tony off. He had no idea what she was doing but when she grabbed a hold of his shaft she couldn't help but like where it was going. She began rubbing him with her strong yet delicate hands. She watched as Tony closed his eyes and let out a deep and husky moan.

"Oh yeah, Ziva. Right there, sweetheart. That's it." He praised, wanting her to go faster.

He took hold of her wrist, making her move faster. She removed his hand, taking over from there. She began stimulating him at his desired speed only stopping to rolling him onto his back. Tony watched as her mouth hung agape while she slowly slithered her way down his body like a snake. She halted once she was above his erection. She took hold of him with one hand as she straddled his lower thighs. She then bent over and completely engulfed him in her moist mouth. Tony shuttered at the feel of her tongue working him from inside of her mouth. He then felt the urge to buck within her mouth grow stronger. He didn't know if she would be okay with that so he just wove his hands in her hair and praised her by massaging her scalp.

"Oh yes Ziva! Fuck yes! More ninja." He chanted as his breaths grew rapid.

Ziva laughed in her head at how Tony had called her ninja. In response to his demands she began going faster on him which made him chant even more.

"Shit Ziva, I'm going to cum."

She took her mouth off of him and slid up his body, purposefully pressing her breasts into his body. She put her mouth next to her lover's ear.

"That is…exactly what I want, Ahava."

He closed his eyes at the sound of her words. She resumed her prior position and before she continued pleasuring him she looked up at him.

"Do whatever you want, Tony." She said, slyly shaking her head.

Tony's eyes went wide. It was as if she knew what he had been thinking. She placed her mouth back on him and the minute she was situated comfortably he began bucking inside her mouth. Only seconds later she felt his climax begin to come to him. Ziva them removed her mouth and substituted it with her wet center. She began rocking on him, resting her head on his chest. Her waterfall of curls completely concealing her head from Tony's view. After a few seconds she lifted her head up, swinging her hair back to where it fell down her back. She looked at Tony and smiled, kissing his muscular torso repeatedly as she impaled herself onto his rock hard shaft. She grabbed onto Tony's shoulders and raised herself up. With one last impalement she felt her body tense up and release. Tony then gripped onto Ziva's hips and began lifting her tired body up and down as he thrust within her. Within a moment he came inside her yet again, allowing her limp frame to collapse on top of him.

"You're so good, Tony." She muttered.

"Thank you. You were excellent."

"Thank you."

The pair lie still for several moments just thinking about the last fifteen hours' events. They both began wondering if they could manage to keep this all secret from the people they care about most. They then realized that they love each other enough that they'd be able to make it work for the sake of their relationship.


	6. Making A Meal

Chapter Six- Making A Meal

Soon the afternoon turned into evening and Tony and Ziva decided to get out of bed and they were now in the kitchen. Tony wore a pair of jeans and Ziva sported one of Tony's black work shirts. It fit quite loosely on her frame, leaving her long legs bare for Tony's eyes to see. She was preparing herself a small salad out of what little vegetables Tony had. Tony turned from his carton of leftover Chinese food and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at the feel of his strong arms around her.

"Can I help you, Tony?" She asked, feeling him place his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe? It depends."

"On what exactly?"

He pushed her unkempt hair to the side and began kissing the supple skin now exposed to him.

"What kind of help you are referring to?"

"Oh, any kind really." She retorted, putting her left hand on the back of his neck as he kissed her.

She tilted her neck to grant him even more access. He couldn't refuse and began kissing farther up her neck. He turned her around and began kissing her lips. Reluctantly, she put her hands on his bare chest to stop him. They parted, looking at each other and exchanging a small amount of laughter.

"We need to eat, Tony."

"Oh, I can think of one thing I'd like to eat." He said as they were walking into the front room.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around, an appalled look on her face.

"I was talking about you." He clarified, not helping his cause at all.

"I know that!" She said, playfully smacking his chest.

"What? I could make a meal out of you." He said, following it up with a cat-like growl as he looked at her butt.

"I am well aware of that, Tony." She said, turning her head slightly as she walked.

He snickered as they sat down on the couch. Tony reached for the remote and turned on the television. ZNN news was on and it was talking about the case NCIS had just recently wrapped up. Tony turned the channel and it was a sports channel. OSU and NYU were playing in a basketball game. He instantly became glued to the television. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Men and their sports." She said as she shook her head.

She became slightly startled when Tony jumped up from the couch.

"Yeah! That's how we do it, Buckeyes!" He cheered.

She took a stabilizing breath and continued eating her salad. She looked around his front room and wondered what it would be like to live here. She shook her head slightly as if to shake away the thoughts when she realized that it was much too early in their relationship to be thinking like that. She watched as Tony sat back down on the couch and pulled Ziva into his embrace. She smiled up to him and kissed his jaw.

"Do you see number forty?" He asked, pointing to the man with the ball.

"Yes."

"I used to be number forty."

"Oh. You weren't number one?"

"No, actually I wasn't, Zee-vah."

"Well, you're number one to me." She informed, snuggling up to him.

He smiled at this and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you think that because you're my number one, too."

"Really?" She asked, looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Mm-hmm." He said honestly with a nod. "You're always my number one ninja."

At that moment she only felt love and warmth in her heart. She never had someone talk to her like that before Tony which was always what she wanted. She had always wanted someone to make her feel like she was their number one. Now that Tony had said that she couldn't have been happier. Tony quickly finished his Chinese food and when Ziva finished her salad she stood and grabbed Tony's Chinese food carton. Tony noticed this and stopped her.

"Hey, no. I'll get it." Tony said as he took hold of her arm.

"I have got it. You just watch your game, okay?"

"Okay baby." He said.

He them pulled her to him, putting his hand on her butt. He stood up and looked deep into her eyes before kissing her headily. Ziva allowed her arms to go down and became wrapped up in his lips. She pulled away, able to show some restraint.

"I will be right back." She informed.

"I will be right here."

She smirked and went to the kitchen. She threw all the trash away and listened as Tony hollered at the TV. He sounded angry at the game. She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair as she walked back into the room. She saw Tony standing right in front of the TV, watching closely as the OSU and NYU players moved up and down the court.

"Tony, if you stand any closer to the TV you will become the TV." She joked.

He turned towards her and smiled lustfully at her slender frame, covered only by his very loose shirt.

"Ziva, baby, come here."

"Okay."

She padded her way towards Tony and grew quite confused when he unbuttoned a button on the shirt that covered her frame. He then unbuttoned the entire shirt, allowing it to fall to the ground.

"You know, Tony, I think you can stop making meals out of me for awhile." She pointed out.

"What? Are you getting tired?" He asked teasingly.

"Well, yes, actually, I am." She said as she picked up the shirt from the floor.

She put it back on a left it unbuttoned for Tony.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just excited…now that you're mine."

"I am all yours." She added, pressing her bare breasts against his lower pecs.

She hissed at the sudden contact and looked up at Tony.

"We could always kiss. I love kissing you."

"I can tell." He retorted wittily as he placed his hands on her hips. "I love it too. I love you."

She let out a content sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her.

"I love you."

She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He cupped his hands around her butt and walked her towards the couch. He sat down, Ziva perched in his lap.

"Ziva, do you mind that we're breaking rule number twelve?"

"No. It is not that we will let anyone know what we are doing. No one has to know and no one will."

"That is exactly what I think about it." He informed, agreeing with what Ziva had said.

Tony looked into her eyes lovingly and began kissing her. Without any form of hesitation she began kissing back. Little did Ziva know was that they didn't have to have sex for Tony to be making a meal out of Ziva. To Tony, any form of contact was a meal in and of itself.


	7. Plenty Of Room For A Ninja

Chapter Seven- Plenty Of Room For A Ninja

Sunday morning soon came and Ziva awoke to the annoying blaring of Tony's alarm clock. She watched as he reached over her and turned it off. He then looked down at the still sleepy Israeli and smiled.

"Rise and shine, my sleepy ninja." He chimed in a cheerful voice.

"Hello."

"Hi baby. Good morning."

"Good morning."

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, unlike the kisses they shared the night before. He pulled away and the pair got out of bed. Ziva removed the OSU t-shirt of Tony's she wore and put the clothes she had grabbed from her place the day before while Tony was sleeping. She had on a pair of black cargo pants and a blue pullover blouse. She watched as Tony put on a black suit with a navy blue button up work shirt. He topped it off with a black tie and Zeyna shoes. He flashed Ziva an eager smile before walking over to her.

"You look so beautiful, Ziva." He complimented as she brushed her hair.

"Thank you, my little hairy butt."

"When did you get the clothes?" He asked, pulling her to him.

"I got them when you were asleep yesterday afternoon."

"Oh. I love you." He said as he took a hold of her hairbrush while she put it in a hair tie.

"I love you, too." She said as she took her brush back. "Tony, I was wondering something."

"What would that be, hmm?" He asked, grabbing his things for work.

"When we get off of work tonight I was hoping that uh, maybe I could stay awhile." She told him, picking up her bag from the ground beside Tony's bedroom doorway.

"Oh, yes, of course. You can stay the night if you want to." He added.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. There's plenty of room for a ninja in my apartment…especially if she's my ninja." He quipped.

This caused a smile to erupt on her face. She seemed to perk up after that. Later at work, Abby walked into the squad room to find Ziva alone at her desk. She walked up to her and noticed how happy Ziva was.

"Hey Abby, what's up?"

"Not much. Look, when Gibbs gets back can you tell him that Ducky is looking for him?"

"Yes, Abby."

"Um, Ziva; might I ask what has you so happy?"

Instantly Ziva retracted her smile.

"Uh…no reason…I'm just happy, I suppose."

"Okay." She said, flashing a sideways glance in her direction.

Soon work ended and Tony drove Ziva back over to his place. When they entered the apartment Tony just set their bags down by the door and before Ziva could walk away he grabbed onto her forearm. He pulled her back to him and kissed her hungrily. Ziva instantly melted and pressed Tony into the door. They continued kissing, unrelenting passion flowing through them both. Ziva felt Tony's hands sneakily go beneath the hem of her blouse.

"Come on, baby. I have been thinking about you all day." He told her, a pleading tone seeping from his lips.

"And I have been thinking about you, my love." She said, allowing her index finger to go in between the buttons on his shirt.

She began fiddling with a few random chest hairs as they stood and looked at each other, waiting for either one to make the next move. Tony leaned down and kissed her as she undid Tony's tie. Their kissing was intensified rather quickly and soon the two NCIS agents were creating a trail of their own clothes which lead from the door to Tony's bedroom. Soon, Ziva found herself lying beneath Tony on his bed. Tony's lips ambushed hers in a sensuous kiss. As his mouth engulfed hers he began unbuttoning her black cargo pants, which were the only thing left of their clothing. They soon were removed from her slender body and were strewn somewhere on the floor behind him, lain forgotten by the pair.

"Tony, I have a question." She said between kisses.

"Can't this wait?" He asked, only wanting to have sex with the Israeli woman.

"No, not really, actually."

The tone of her voice made him stop and he instantly looked at her. He caressed her cheek with his hand.

"What is it, baby? What's wrong?"

"I hate living alone." She said vaguely.

"Uh-huh. So?"

"So…I know that it is way too early in our relationship to be thinking like this but…"

"You can live with me." He said, finishing her thought as if he had read her mind.

"What?"

"I noticed the way, when you asked if you could stay awhile, you hesitated. It was as if you had wanted to say something else. And Ziva…it doesn't feel too soon. It feels six years overdue."

The brilliant smile that came to her face was one that Tony would never forget. She then pulled him down to her and kissed him with such fiery passion that it surprised him. She then flipped him to where he was flat on his back and she straddled his waist.

"Is that really how you feel?" She asked.

"It's like I said this morning I have plenty of room for a ninja."

She leaned down and kissed him yet again. She began sweeping her tongue into his mouth, enjoying the lingering taste of the pizza he had eaten earlier.

"I think, for being such a nice man to me, you deserve a reward."

"Ooh! Okay, but, as long as I can give you a house warming present when you move in." He said, following it up with his signature cat like growl.

"That's one present I would love." She retorted, kissing him yet again.

He let out a laugh and flipped them back over to their original position.

"God, I love you so much. I don't think I've ever loved someone this much."

"I know. I feel the same way. It's crazy."

"It's inevitable."

She let out a wry laugh and rolled her eyes as she shook her head. She then realized that this was crazy how comfortable she felt around Tony. She began second guessing herself and after awhile she realized she shouldn't be doing that. That was what she did with all of her other relationships and look how well that turned out. She then decided that she wouldn't question every move she made. Contrary to what she would usually do she now was just going to allow herself to finally be comfortable with something in her life. She was going to let this progress at whatever speed it desired. She was also going to stop second guessing herself and the choices she made.

"I love you, Ziva." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear.

"I love you, too, Tony." She said back.

He turned them to where they were on their sides before pulling the covers out from under them and covering their otherwise bare frames. He then buried his hands in her hair and kissed her lustily. Usually Tony would have been hesitant to allow a girl live with him. Hell, most girls he had been with were just one night stands or didn't last longer than a week. But, with Ziva David was much different. With Ziva he had loved her for years and he almost lost her several times and now that he had her he didn't want to take it slow. He wanted to make sure he didn't leave anything unfinished or die regretting not doing something with her. She was his ninja now and he was never letting her go. He had made that mistake so many times before and he vowed to himself that he would do that again. He looked into Ziva's eyes and said those three little words which packed so much meaning that he wanted to say it to her for the rest of his life.

"I love you."


	8. Something I Ate

Chapter Eight- Something I Ate 

Two weeks had passed since then and Ziva had finally packed everything she had needed to live with Tony and the pair was now moving everything in. A neighbor had noticed the commotion and she decided to investigate.

"Hello. Tony, what's going on?"

"Oh, hey. I am helping my girlfriend move her things into my place."

"Aw! How long have you to been together?"

"Uh…let's see…about two weeks and three days."

"Whoa! That's not a very long time."

"Tony." Ziva said, exiting his apartment with her hands on her hips. "Who are you talking to?"

"Ziva, this is my, I mean, our neighbor Marcella Dalton."

"It is nice to meet you. I am Ziva."

"Well, might I say Ziva, you are quite beautiful. Tony sure hooked a catch, it seems."

"What? I am confused. Tony, what is a catch and why am I it?"

"Ziva, honey, it means that you're a good girl."

"Oh, I see. Look, Tony…you offered that house warming gift and I really need a tension reliever." She said, taking hold of his hand sensually.

Marcella got the hint and backed away a few steps before turning to enter her apartment. Only when Ziva was sure that Marcella was securely in her apartment did she pull Tony rapidly into her and kiss him roughly.

"Let's go." She said after she pulled away, gripping his hand before practically dragging him into the apartment. "I have the shea butter."

She grabbed the bottle and waved the bottle at him as if to make the object seem even more tantalizing than it already was.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me twice." He said excitedly as he snatched the bottle from her.

She let out a stifled laugh as she watched the scene unfold. Ziva observed the Italian as he squeezed some out into his hand and grabbed her by the arm. He then massaged her arm with his hands which were filled slightly with the shea butter.

"You know, my love, we can do this in the bedroom." She pointed out, using her other thumb to direct his attention towards his bedroom.

"I know that, my sexy ninja, but I am not ready to take it there just yet." He said with a wink.

There was something about that wink that reassured her every single time he did it. She then allowed Tony to remove her tank top and he tossed it onto the nearby couch. The couch being too narrow for what he desired, he decided that now would be a good time to take it to the bedroom.

"Take this." Tony commanded.

Ziva took the bottle without any questions. She grew confused when she saw him bend over. That is, until he lifted her from the ground bridal style. She shrieked in excitement and laughed all the way to the bedroom. He laid her down and looked down at his new roommate with a smile.

"Okay ninja, you know the drill." He said, signaling for her to roll over onto her stomach.

"Yes, I do." She said happily as she obediently rolled over.

He got into position and sniffed the shea butter. He was always enthralled by the smell of shea butter. He will always be thankful towards shea butter. If it were not for the shea butter Ziva had worn they wouldn't be together.

Five weeks had passed since that day and Tony and Ziva were roaming around their apartment one evening when Ziva found a box of things they hadn't unpacked.

"There it is." Ziva said, picking it up from behind the couch.

She looked up at Tony and saw his smiling face. Just then she began to feel queasy. Tony noticed her face turn pale and took a step towards her.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

He watched as she dropped the box and ran off towards the bathroom. Tony turned in that direction and listened as the sound of vomiting filled the air. He ran off to the bathroom and found her hunched over the toilet in the vomiting position.

"Ziva! Oh my, God!" Tony exclaimed as he got on his knees behind her.

When she finished she turned to face Tony, a sickened look on her face.

"I'm sorry. Did I break anything in that box?"

"Ziva, that doesn't matter right now. Are you okay?"

She wiped the corners of her mouth and flushed the toilet. To be honest, she didn't feel okay but she didn't want to worry Tony.

"Yes, I am okay. I think it was just something I ate." She predicted.

"Ziva, we've been eating the same things lately. Oh, my God! If I got you sick…I'm so sorry."

"No, Tony, it's fine. I love you." She said; her voice hoarse.

"Well, I love you, too." He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you finished?"

"I think so."

A moment later she felt the urge to vomit come back.

"Oh, God!" Ziva said, turning around to the toilet.

Tony grabbed her hair and held it back for her. He soothingly ran his free hand up and down her back. He shook his head at the sound of her violent vomiting. Her heaving was relentless. She must've been there for ten straight minutes without any sign of stopping. As time passed Tony grew increasingly worried for her. He watched as she laid her head down on the arm she had perched on the toilet.

"Ziva, are you sure you're okay?"

He watched her shake her head. She turned around, a sickly look on her face. Tony took hold of her and listened as she cried.

"Shhh, you're okay. I'm right here. Shhh, it'll be okay." He soothed, occasionally hushing her.

"I don't feel so good, Tony."

"I can see that, sweet cheeks. Do you need to go to the doctor? Should I call Ducky?"

"No, Tony. Do not bother Ducky." She said; her voice scratchy.

"Okay." He said as he stroked her hair soothingly.

"I think I am done." She informed the concerned Italian agent.

"Okay."

He reached over and flushed the toilet, Ziva still cradled in his strong arms. He then tried to get her into the standing position when Ziva stopped him.

"Tony. No. Not yet. I'm kind of dizzy. Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Yes, I can."

They sat back down and he held her for several minutes until they both fell asleep. Tony awoke fifteen minutes later to the sound of Ziva getting sick again. He took hold of her hair and rubbed his eyes, ridding them of sleep. He then became really concerned. What if she had nothing left to vomit and that now she was just in pain from all the dry heaving.

"Ziva, baby, I'll be right back. You stay right here, okay?"

"I'm not…" She paused to spit up something. "…going anywhere."

Tony went into the bedroom across the hall and found his cell phone. He dialed the number and listen to the dial tone. Just then he heard the Scotsman's voice.

"Hello Anthony. How are you?"

"I'm fine but Ziva isn't."

"What happened?" He asked, shooting up from his seat.

"She's been getting sick…really sick."

"When?"

"Just now, for the last half hour."

"And she hasn't stopped?" He asked as he put on his trench coat.

"For a bit but not long, Ducky I'm scared for her. She doesn't look too well."

"I know. I can tell."

"Can you, I don't know, just check her out, or something?" He asked.

"I'm on my way, Anthony. Can you make sure you stay with her?"

"Yes."

He ran to her and found her passed out on the floor.

"Oh, my God!"

"What's happening?"

"She's passed out, Ducky. What do I do?"

"Um…okay. Where are you two?"

"My apartment."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

Tony hung up and set the phone down before kneeling next to her. He immediately put two fingers on her beck to feel for her pulse. She had a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief and began tapping her cheek.

"Ziva, baby; come on. Wake up for me. Come on, honey."

Her eyelids fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Tony's face looking down at her. She licked her dry lips and attempted to sit up but Tony stopped her.

"Just relax. Ziva, what happened?"

She shook her head slightly, pulling herself up by using Tony's neck.

"I don't know. I mean, I was getting sick and then I just blacked out, I guess."

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"Water; can I get some water, please?" She asked, touching her sore throat.

"Of course you can." He said, grabbing a cup from the sink counter and filling it with water.

He handed it to her and helped her sip from it.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"You're welcome, baby." He replied, kissing her forehead.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm going to get the door. Can you stay here for me?"

"Yes."

As Tony went to the door Ziva began to ponder the reasons of why she got sick. When one crossed her mind it hit her like a ton of bricks. She then realized it was the only possibility. She had to be…she must be…she was pregnant.


	9. The Doctor Is In

Chapter Nine-The Doctor Is In

Tony opened the door and saw Ducky standing there with his medical bag in tow.

"Ducky, thank God you're here. She woke up but her throat sounds really sore and she still looks pale."

"Where is she?" He asked as they walked towards the bathroom.

"She's in the bathroom."

When they went inside they found Ziva crying, with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"I don't feel good." She said, only partially honestly.

She then noticed Ducky standing in the doorway. She grew agitated.

"Tony, I thought I told you I didn't need Ducky."

"Relax, my dear. I do not mind helping you." Ducky assured. "Besides, you're sick and we can't have that."

Ziva nodded. She looked to Tony and to Ducky and felt sadness overwhelm her. She and Tony were doing so well and she didn't want a baby to tear them apart. She couldn't have that. She wouldn't have that.

"Hey, Tony. Can you get me some ice for my water?" She asked, holding out the cup.

"Sure."

Ziva waited for Tony to leave before she looked at Ducky.

"We need to talk."

"Okay."

He crouched down to the sick Israeli and looked into her brown eyes.

"Is there any way you can run tests on my blood?"

This question perplexed Ducky to say the least. He had to know why she wanted her blood tested.

"Why?"

"Can you?"

"Yes, but why?"

She hesitated and right as she was about to say why Tony walked in, causing her to shut up.

"Here you go." He said, handing her the cup.

"Thank you."

"Okay, well, I'm going to draw some blood and send it to a lab out in Bethesda Naval Hospital. I should have the results by tomorrow and I'll call you, Ziva."

"Thank you."

"Is she okay?" Tony asked as Ducky drew her blood.

"I will not know for sure until her test results come back."

He packed away his things and look at Ziva with a smile.

"I'll get you a call in a little while, Ziva. Is that okay?"

She nodded before she sipped on her now cool water. She allowed it to coat her throat in moisture which soothed it. Tony watched as Ziva stood up and walked into the bedroom.

"I hope you're going to be okay." Tony told her.

"Same here. Look, Tony…I think we might need to talk." She said as she put her hand on Tony's chest.

"Okay. What do we need to talk about?"

Just then Ziva's cell phone rang. She grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello…hey Ducky."

She held up her finger and walked out of the room.

"So, why exactly am I running tests on your blood?" Ducky asked.

Ziva was out in the hallway, unaware she was still within earshot of Tony. Tony could hear every word she said.

"I think I might be…pregnant."

Tony's eyes widened in shock. Pregnant? Pregnant! How could she be pregnant already? He then flashed back to the night almost eight weeks ago when she came over with a bottle of shea butter. It all made sense.

"Uh…probably no more than eight weeks. Thank you, Ducky. I have a question. Can we keep this just between us? I do not wish for anyone else to know just yet. Thank you so much."

She hung up the phone and came back into the bedroom. She looked at Tony and tilted her head to the side when she noticed the indefinable look on his face.

"What's the matter, Tony?" She asked as she set down her phone.

"Uh…nothing. You must be tired. We should get some sleep."

"I couldn't agree more." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He hugged her back, nothing but love for her in his arms.

"I love you, Ziva. I love you so much."

Ziva cringed at these words. She had a feeling all the love would end when he found out she was pregnant. Little did Ziva know was that the opposite was true. He couldn't stop thinking about having a pregnant Ziva in his apartment. He smiled at the thought of her looking pregnant. He thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world now and if she were pregnant it would just take the cake. He then thought about the potential baby. He couldn't help but love her even more. They separated and climbed into bed. She lied on back, looking straight up at the ceiling. Guilt pounded in her chest as she thought about the potential baby that was growing within her. Tony was sure to leave her once he found out, or so she thought.

"Good night, my beautiful ninja." Tony said as he reached over her and turned off the lamp.

"Good night, my furry bear."

He smiled at the absurd nickname and wrapped his arms around her before he fell asleep. She closed her eyes and she too eventually fell asleep. Tony couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Ziva. He woke up and saw her sleeping peacefully. He then put a hand on her lower stomach and kissed her neck.

"Please Ziva; just tell me about the baby. I love you and I'll love this baby…if you are pregnant. I hope you are." He whispered into the open air.

Little did Tony know was that Ziva was awake to hear his words and on the inside she started crying. A lone tear streamed down her cheek, remaining unseen in the darkness. The next morning instead of waking up to the sound of the alarm clock Ziva awoke to the vibrating of her cell phone. She looked over at Tony who was in a deep sleep before she answered her phone.

"David…yes…oh, hi Ducky. Positive? That's what I thought. Bye."

She turned around to see Tony sitting up in bed.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Ducky."

"Oh, did he get the test results back already?"

"Yes. I am fine." She lied.

In fact the blood came back positive for pregnancy. She was pregnant and Tony was the father.


	10. Time For The Truth

Chapter Ten-Time For The Truth

Three weeks had passed since then and Tony couldn't take it any longer. He had to know if she was pregnant. Ziva was sitting on couch cross legged one evening when Tony came into the room. She looked up at Tony and smiled, pleased to see him.

"Hi Tony, what's up?" She asked, shutting her book.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

Ziva swallowed hard and set her book down on the coffee table. She grew worried as she thought about the potential of Tony knowing that she was pregnant.

"Sure. What do we need to talk about?"

He didn't say anything as he sat down on the couch beside her. He looked right into her eyes and just looked at her. He analyzed the brown of her eyes and leaned in. He kissed her tenderly. They continued kissing for a few minutes until Tony pulled away.

"I know."

"You know what?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I know." He repeated.

She then grew scared. She was right. He knew. She looked down at her lap and back up to him.

"You do?"

"Yes. Now, I do not know specifics but I know enough to know that you're keeping things from me."

She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. She let out a deep breath and gathered her thoughts.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but…"

"But what? Hmm?"

"You're angry." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

He instantly softened when he noticed a tear trickle down her cheek.

"No, sweet cheeks. Tell me."

"I was scared. I thought you would leave me if you knew but obviously I was wrong considering you're still here."

Tony nodded, wrapping his arms around her.

"I could never leave you. I'm never going to leave."

She smiled, sobs overcoming her. He held her and tried to soothe her. When they parted he caressed her soft cheek with his palm.

"How far along are you?"

"About eleven weeks."

"Wow!" He said, his face lighting up.

"I'm glad you're not angry or upset with me."

"Is the baby healthy?"

"That's actually what we need to talk about." She said, pointing her index finger at him.

"What's wrong with the baby?" He asked frantically.

"Nothing, Tony. What we do need to talk about is the fact that our baby's not alone."

"Of course. He or she will always have us."

"While that is true Tony, that's not what I mean."

He became confused when she said that.

"What are you talking about, Ziva?" He asked, becoming worked up that she wasn't being straight forward with him.

"Calm down, Tony. We're, um…we're having twins."

"Seriously?" He asked. "Two babies."

She watched as he held up two fingers and she nodded.

"Whoa…that's crazy. How did that happen?" He asked, looking at her up and down.

"Well, there are only two ways but I think one is more likely than the other."

"Okay, please elaborate."

Ziva went on to explain how their twins came to be while Tony just looked at her lovingly. He couldn't believe she was pregnant. He was so happy and he wished he could shout their news from the rooftops but sadly he couldn't do that. What he could do was hold her and tell her how much he loved her.

"I love you, Ziva."

"I love you, too." She said, curling up against him. "Next Friday I have an appointment with the doctor for my first ultrasound. Would you like to come with me?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed as he stood from the couch. "There is no way in hell I am missing anything."

She smiled, glad that he was so enthusiastic about this. She was sure that this would send him running for the mountains but apparently the opposite was true. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down to her and they kissed tenderly. They continued kissing, Tony placing his hands on her hips. Soon the pair began to feel the lack of oxygen and pulled away to regain it. They were breathing heavily as they put their foreheads together.

"God, I love you."

"I'm glad you love saying that so much. I love hearing it. But, more importantly, I love you." She said, pecking his nose.

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, yes I am. I'm rather starving."

"Well, let's get those babies fed." He said, grabbing both his and her jackets.

"Where are we going to eat?" She asked as she put on her jacket.

"What are you in the mood for?"

She went up to and draped her arms over his shoulders and looked into his eyes. They reminded her so much of steamy jungles.

"Hmm, a little Italian sounds delicious." She said seductively.

"Well, somebody's in a good mood." He observed.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, when we get done eating we can spend all night together. How does that sound?" He asked, running his hands through her hair.

"That sounds…perfect." She answered as she grabbed onto his hand.

She led them from the apartment and went downstairs and to his car. Before they got in Tony leaned her against the car and began kissing her. She wanted to pull away and head slap him for making her wait on dinner but she became so lost within his lips that she could only kiss back. After awhile Tony pulled away and looked into her eyes. They then let out a short laugh and put their cheeks together for a second.

"I love you, my crazy ninja." He said with a wide smile.

"I love you, Tony now let's go."

Tony held open her car door and allowed her to get in before he made his way to his side. Once they were both settled he turned to her and looked her in the eye.

"Now, seriously, where do you want to eat?"

"Um…I do not care, really."

"Good, because I have an idea." He said as he wiggled his eyebrow.


	11. Dinner & A Little Dessert

Chapter Eleven-Dinner & A Little Dessert

They pulled up to a new restaurant and Ziva's eyes lit up brilliantly. She had heard of this place but she had never been inside. It seemed nice and she felt under dressed.

"Tony, this is a fancy restaurant. Should we not be dressed like it?"

"Well, actually Ziva. It's not a formal place. It's really cool. They have so many kinds of food here it's crazy. Since you couldn't decide what you wanted to eat I thought this would be perfect."

"It is. It is perfect."

"And so are you." Tony added.

This made Ziva blush and she got out of the car. Tony followed suit, coming up to her quickly. He held out his hand and she laughed before she took hold of it. They walked hand-in-hand into the restaurant and Ziva instantly became mesmerized by the glorious atmosphere.

"This is beautiful." Ziva said, her voice showing that she was definitely awestruck.

"I know but you're more beautiful." He complimented.

"Thank you." She replied as she blushed.

The pair went to a table that wasn't occupied and looked at the menus that were conveniently placed in front of them. They soon decided on what they wanted to eat and sat waiting for their food to arrive. Tony looked over at Ziva and took a hold of her hand.

"I love you." He whispered.

She smiled at this and rubbed her thumb back and forth on Tony's hand.

"I love you, too."

Soon, Ziva's lasagna and Tony's steak arrived and they devoured their food rather quickly. The only reason why they did this was so that they could get back home. When they left the restaurant Tony hurriedly took a short cut home. Upon arrival Tony climbed out of the car and held out the door for Ziva. They scrambled to get up to their apartment and once they were inside the confines of their humble abode Tony became ambushed by Ziva's voluptuous lips. Although he was surprised by this, he began kissing back with an equal fury. Tony dropped his keys and wrapped his hands around her face. He deepened the kiss, pushing her gently back towards the bedroom. He gently allowed her to go back onto the bed. Ziva knew why Tony was being so ginger with her. He was being this way because she was pregnant and that touched her. She was glad to have someone who cared about her so much. She allowed the Italian to kiss her neck tenderly. She wrapped her legs around his hips and felt his burgeoning erection press into her inner thigh.

"Oi Tony!" She moaned in excitement.

He snickered sinisterly and looked into her chocolate eyes. He brushed some of her luxurious hair from her face.

"Am I making you an excited little ninja?" He asked teasingly.

"Ken Tony, bevakasha. Ani tzarich otcha."

"I can tell." He replied. "You're always a needy ninja…at least around me."

"I guess you have that affect on me, hmm?" She said, giving him her signature elevator eyes.

"Mm-hmm." He replied, nodding his head as he bent down to kiss her.

They continued kissing for several minutes until Ziva felt her neediness grow to new heights. She didn't know whether it was her hormones or her sexual attractiveness towards the man hovering over her, but she craved the feel of his body pressed into hers. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him hungrily, her desire apparent within her moistened lips. She yanked her lover's head back and looked into his emerald orbs.

"Ani rotze otcha." She muttered to him.

Since they had been living together Tony had taken more initiative to learn Hebrew. He was doing quite well and now he could somewhat understand the garbled Hebrew she moaned during sex or whenever she was angry or upset.

"I know that, baby. You'll have me soon. Don't worry."

She let out a frustrated groan and knocked her hips into his, indicating that she was in no mood to be patient. He gripped his hands onto her pants and kissed her roughly as he removed them. She broke away from the kiss suddenly.

"Thank you." She said repeatedly.

"Anytime my sexy ninja," He told her with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The next morning Ziva woke up to a rather peaceful and quiet morning. She was in a good mood because of what had happened last night. Running a hand through her tangled and unkempt hair she thought about last night's extracurricular activity, a smile on her heart-shaped face. She looked over and saw Tony was still asleep. She smiled even wider and lay back down. She pulled him to her gingerly and allowed herself to become wrapped within his arms.

"Hey baby." He muttered, looking over to the clock. "What are you doing up? It's only six."

"I do not know." She whispered in response.

"Ziva, you should sleep in. You're pregnant. You need your rest."

"I know that. I am going back to sleep…that is, if you do too."

He smiled, his eyes still closed. Ziva scooted closer and kissed Tony's nose. The pair fell back asleep without hesitation. When Ziva awoke the second time Tony was gone. She sat up and frantically looked around the room.

"Tony!" She called out.

"I'm in the kitchen, baby. Calm down." He shouted to her, already knowing that she would be that way.

"Okay. I am sorry for, uh, freaking out." She said as she stood from the bed.

She scratched her scalp as she walked from the bedroom into the kitchen. She saw Tony at the stove cracking an egg onto a skillet.

"Good morning, sweet cheeks. How did you sleep?"

She let out a yawn and smiled.

"I slept well." She said honestly. "What about you?"

"Likewise. Look, baby, I am going to tell you this and I don't want you to get all offended but…you've popped."

"What?" She asked, a confused look plastered onto her face.

Tony let a breath out through his nostrils.

"Look down."

She looked down and saw that a small roundness poked out from under her tank top.

"Oh, wow! Huh? I didn't notice that."

"You look great." He informed her with a smile.

"Thank you, Tony." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, placing an egg on a plate.

"I am famished."

"Good, because I made us breakfast." He told her, handing her a plate with eggs, toast, and strawberries on it.

She smiled satisfactorily and walked to the island in his kitchen. She sat down and rubbed her tiny bump as she ate some toast. Tony couldn't help but smile at the wondrous sight in front of him. He sat down next to her and put his hand on top of hers. She moved her hand and allowed his hand to be right on it. He smiled at the feel of the raised skin.

"I can't believe this is actually real. Now that I can see it it's much more real and much more unbelievable." Tony admitted, looking right into her eyes.

"I know." Ziva said, looking from Tony's face down to her food. "Can we eat now?"

"Yes."

They ate their breakfast and went to get dressed for work. Tony was already finished dressing and went to the bathroom to fix up his hair. He came out when he heard something that surprised him.


	12. Secrets To Share Or Not?

Chapter Twelve- Secrets To Share…Or Not?

"Come on, damn it!" Ziva exclaimed.

This caught Tony's attention. He looked out of the bathroom and across the hall to see Ziva struggling with her jeans.

"Ugh, you piece of…"

"Ziva!" Tony exclaimed, halting her next word. "There's no need to have a sailor's mouth."

"My pants won't button, Tony."

"That is probably because you are pregnant and starting to show. The twins are going to do that, you know. By the way, how did you find out that there are twins if you hadn't had an ultrasound?"

"My hormone levels were a lot higher than expected for a singleton pregnancy and I had a pelvic ultrasound which is much different from the kind I was referring to."

"Oh, I see. Come here, Ziva." He said, holding out his arms.

She unwaveringly walked up to him and they hugged. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"The question is now…what am I going to where?" Ziva stated, throwing her hands up and letting them fall to her sides.

"Well, let's see…I'll look for something."

He took her hand and led her back over to the closet. He found a pair of her sweatpants and smiled.

"Here, just wear these." He told her, handing her the sweats.

"Oh, I forgot about those."

She slipped them on and patted her exposed bump. Tony got down on his knees and put his hand on the small area of raised olive skin. He smiled and placed a small kiss on the skin.

"I love you, little guys." He whispered before placing another kiss on the other side.

She smiled and raked her hands through her boyfriend's hair.

"They are not even born yet and you are so good to them." She stated with tears in her chocolate eyes.

"I want to be a good father. I want to do a better job than my father did…than your father did. I want them to have a dad that's always there and that can always be counted on."

He stood up and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I want to be the father that loves their mother very much." He added before he kissed her.

They became lost within each other, completely losing themselves as their kiss intensified. After a few moments the pair came back to reality and pulled apart, gasping for seemingly unattainable air.

"We should, uh, get to work." Ziva said, wiping her lips with her index finger.

"But first, we must find my pregnant ninja a shirt to conceal her pregnant ninja tummy." Tony said, patting it before heading back to the closet.

She crossed her arms under her breasts and watched as Tony searched through her shirts. He found one and pulled it out.

"Aha!" He exclaimed, turning to reveal a brown sweater she had worn a couple years ago.

"Thank you, Tony." She said, taking it from him.

She put it on and the pair left for work. Later that day Ziva was sitting at her desk feeling unusually lonely. Just then Tony walked in, a smile on his face and a smoothie in tow. He placed it on her desk before going behind it to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"What is this?" She asked, reaching for the cup.

"Well, I remembered how you liked those Berry Mango Madness smoothies and so I got you one." He said, pressing his lips to her supple neck.

"Thank you, Tony, but, knock it off. What if someone should see us?"

"I love you, Ziva." He whispered.

"I know." She said, turning towards him. "I love you, too."

He cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I just can't help myself." He admitted.

"Tony, I understand you love me so much but just try doing what you've been doing for the last six years, okay? Remember, here…nothing has changed."

Tony nodded and watched as she sipped her smoothie. He listened to her let out a content sigh, indicating that she found the smoothie quite delicious.

"These are so good." She mumbled.

Tony went back over to his desk and sat down. He looked at her with loving eyes, analyzing her wavy brown hair, her deep brown eyes which were filled with so much happiness, every feature about her. She looked so happy and Tony planned on keeping her that way. Gibbs walked in to see two of his agents sitting at their desks.

"What do you got?" He asked.

Tony and Ziva stood up and walked over to the plasma. Tony picked up the clicker but Gibbs was surprised to see him hand it to her.

"Petty Officer Al-Fulani was born in Saudi Arabia and moved here to attend an American College and join the Navy. He became a United States citizen two years before he finished college so he could enlist." Ziva said, occasionally clicking a picture or document up onto the plasma.

She handed the clicker to Tony with a smile.

"He was friends with many people in his unit but there was one guy that didn't get along with him. He is our number one suspect. Seeing as though this was a hate crime we really think he fits."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"The man…Lieutenant Sutton…hated Muslims and Al-Fulani is Muslim." Ziva said.

"Good work. McGee and I will bring Sutton in. You two go home and get some rest."

"On it boss!" Tony exclaimed, grabbing his things.

He watched as Ziva slowly stood from her desk and tiredly grabbed her things.

"You ready to go, Zee-vah?" He asked, stretching out her name for the sheer fun of it.

"Yes, Ahava. Let's go."

She slung her bag over her shoulder and led the way to the elevator. When they got in the car Tony turned towards Ziva and kissed her hungrily. Once they finished he looked her in the eyes, just staring into the coffee brown pools that were her eyes.

"What?" She asked, a smile slightly hinting on her face.

"I just love looking at you…and kissing you."

"I can tell." She said, nodding slightly. "Okay, sex machine, can we go home now?"

"Really; my pledge name, Ziva?"

"Yes." She said mockingly, pushing her lips out slightly. "Lately, I been finding that quite true about you, Tony."

He let out a slight laugh and scratched his nose in embarrassment.

"But, I am glad you love me so much." She admitted. "It feels good to be love like that."

"Well, that's good. Honestly, it's kind of sad it took you this long to find somebody that loves you. I mean, look at you. Who wouldn't love you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

He watched as her cheeks turned red. She covered her face with her hands bashfully, something that was quite unnatural for Ziva.

"Stop, you're making me blush." She said.

"I know this." He said, leaning over to kiss her exposed cheek.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed, playfully slapping his thigh.

"Okay, baby. Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" He asked.

She nodded, pulling her hair back from her face.

"I would love to."

Tony then started the car and they drove to Du Pont circle. He pulled into the parking lot of a deli he had been to a few times. Like a gentleman, he got out of the car and held open the door for her. She climbed out, her shirt pulling tight over her tiny bump. When she was out of the vehicle she straightened out her shirt and it once again became invisible. Tony took hold of her hand and led her into the deli.

"You have a seat, okay?"

"Okay." She said, walking off towards the tables.

She found a booth by a window and sat down. She looked out the window and analyzed the clouds as the rolled by in the sky. She watched as two crows landed on the parking lot and flew away when a car drove by. She began to get lost within the scenery. She was snapped out of her daze due to Tony setting down the tray of their food.

"I got you a Philly Cheese Steak. I hope that is okay."

She nodded.

"It is fine, Tony. I have a question, though."

"Okay, what is it?"

"When should we tell everyone…about this…about us?"

He sat there looking at her as he pondered the question and his answer.

"I am not sure yet, Ziva. Maybe when it gets to the point where people start asking us then we should tell whoever asks."

She nodded thoughtfully, taking his answer to heart.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan."

Ziva looked out of the window for a second and saw a red and black hearse pull up next to their car. She then realized it was Abby.

"Oh God!" Ziva exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Abby's here."

"Crap! Do you think she followed us?"

Ziva shrugged, not knowing for certain.

"Do you think she knows?" Ziva asked.

"I don't think so but if she suspects we tell her the truth."

"Agreed."

Abby walked into the deli wearing a short, pleaded, black skirt with a pink t-shirt and black boots with pink laces. She rushed over to Tony and Ziva and jumped slightly in excitement.

"Hi guys!" She exclaimed.

"Abby." They both greeted.

"Can I sit with you guys?" She asked.

"Of course." Tony said, getting up.

He allowed Abby to take his seat and sat next to Ziva. Abby smiled even wider at them, as if she had something to share.

"What's on your mind, Abbs?" Tony asked.

"I know a secret." She said, wiggling her fingers I front of her wickedly.

"Oh, you do?" Ziva asked. "And what is this secret?"

"Well, a little birdie told me that someone at NCIS is…with child." She said, whispering the last part.

"Oh?" Ziva said. "And by birdie I suppose you mean…Ducky?"

Abby nodded, her pigtails moving Tony turned to Ziva and put his mouth to her.

"We should tell her." He whispered.

"I can't." Abby heard her say.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked.

Tony pulled away from Ziva's ear and looked at Abby.

"We have something to tell you." He started.

"No Tony!" Ziva said through gritted teeth.

"You agreed!"

"What's going on here?"


	13. Photo Album

Chapter Thirteen- Photo Album 

"You're what?" Abby shouted.

"Abby, please calm down." Ziva pleaded, putting her hand up.

"So, you're the pregnant agent?"

"Yes, and, uh, Tony's the one who got me pregnant."

"How far along are you?" She asked, scooting up closer to the table.

"Eleven weeks."

"Wow! Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm tired occasionally and nauseated sometimes but it is nothing I can't handle." She informed reassuringly as she ran her hand through her hair.

"That's good. How long have you two been…together?" She asked, motioning her index finger between them both.

"Eleven weeks…ever since the night Zee-vah got back from Miami." Tony answered.

"Okay, wait, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. So, you're saying you…knocked her up the same night you first had sex?"

They both nodded, indicating that what she was saying was correct. Abby's mouth was agape and her eyes were wide.

"Do you realize the trouble you're going to be in once Gibbs finds out?" She asked, obviously concerned for the pair.

"Yes." Ziva said. "That is why we are trying to keep it a secret for as long as possible. We would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Okay. I won't."

"Wait a minute. Abbs, did Ducky tell you to your face that someone in the agency was pregnant?"

"Oh. No. He had a file open on his desk and I happened to glance down it."

"Oh."

"I didn't see the name."

"How come you followed us here?" Ziva asked.

"I wanted to tell you what I found out and I kind of wanted to spend time with you guys. I mean, we hardly hang out outside of work anymore."

What she was saying was true. Ever since Tony and Ziva had gotten together they had really only spending time with themselves…especially when they found out about the pregnancy.

"We're sorry, Abby. We've been dealing with a lot of stuff lately and we've been swamped with work. I promise you. We will hang out more." Ziva assured.

"Yeah, you guys can go clothes shopping. Ziva needs new pants anyway." Tony pointed out.

"Why? What happened?" Abby asked.

"My jeans no longer button."

"Aw, you're already getting a bump?"

"Yes."

"Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!" She commanded, jumping up from her seat and clapping.

Ziva stood up and looked around to see if anyone was watching. When the coast was clear she lifted her shirt slightly, revealing the tiny bulge.

"Aw!" Abby exclaimed. "You're going to get so big!"

"I know."

"You guys, I am so happy for you. Are you free Saturday?" Abby asked.

"Yes. I am. Why?"

"I want to take you shopping then. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

The trio left the deli and went their separate ways. That night Ziva laid awake, her left hand on her stomach and the right fiddling with Tony's chest hair. She couldn't sleep and she didn't know why. She watched as Tony rolled over and faced her.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Tony asked.

"No, I can't. I don't know why."

"I'm sorry. Can I do anything?"

"No. Just go back to sleep. I will be fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly before turning onto his stomach.

"Lucky." She muttered.

"Why am I lucky?" He asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"You can lie down on your stomach."

"Oh." He said, falling back to sleep quickly.

She remained still, not wanting to wake Tony. She only stared up at the ceiling and rubbed her stomach. After several minutes she stood from the bed and walked to the living room, closing the bedroom door behind her. She enjoyed the feel of the carpeted floor beneath her feet. She sat down on the couch and rubbed her hand against the furniture beneath her. She reached behind her and turned on the lamp. She grabbed her laptop and got on the internet. She went onto Google and typed in 'twin baby names'. She must've been on there for quite awhile because she began to feel sleepy. She closed the lid to her laptop and set it back on the coffee table. She looked around the room and her gaze stopped on a family photo album she had brought with her when she moved in with Tony. Shaking her head, she stood up and went over to the book shelf she had put it on. Taking it off, she opened it as she walked back to the couch. She found a picture of when she was two and her father had her firmly in her arms. She then began wondering what it would be like if he knew. She shook the thought away and turned the page. She ran her fingers along the face of the girl in the photo.

"Tali." She whispered. "You would've been such a good aunt. I miss you."

A stray bunch of tears slowly ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away and looked over at the picture Tony had taken of her in Paris. It had been sitting on the coffee table for days. She smiled and chuckled at it. Grabbing a roll of scotch tape from a drawer in the coffee table, she decided to put it where it belonged. She picked it up and put a piece of tape on the back before placing it on the first free page. She smiled and allowed more tears to trickle down her puffy cheeks. She wiped them away and grabbed the silver digital camera Tony had used in Paris. She stood from her spot on the couch and lifted her shirt. She angled the camera just right before snapping the photo. Deciding that it looked perfect, she found the USB cable and hooked the camera to the computer. She printed the picture and went over to grab it. She smiled down to it and walked back to the couch. She taped it next to the other picture and grabbed a sharpie from the very same drawer she got the tape. She wrote beneath the pictures 'Tel Mispacha' which, as she knew, means new family in Hebrew.

"Perfect." She said in a low voice.

An hour later Tony reached his arm out in his sleep, expecting to feel Ziva's warm body next to him but instead felt cool mattress. He shot up, instantly alert. He began looking around in the darkness to find that Ziva had closed the bedroom door. He jumped out of bed and exited the dark bedroom. He instantly squinted at the sight of the living room light on. He walked into the living room and smiled at what he saw.

"Ziva." He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

He walked to the couch and found Ziva asleep with her knees bent slightly and both hands on her small bump. He hooked one under her knees and used the other to support her back. He then proceeded to carry her to bed. He laid her down and put the blankets over her. He kissed her forehead and looked down at her with a loving smile. Her face glowed by the light of the lamp which emanated from the living room. One word came to mind at that very instant.

"Perfect." He said in the form of whisper before he climbed into bed next to her.


	14. The Breakfast Argument

Chapter Fourteen-The Breakfast Argument

The next morning Ziva woke up in the warmth of her bed. She then realized Tony must have helped her to bed last night because she remembered falling asleep on the couch. She then noticed Tony's absence. She saw a note on Tony's pillow and picked it up. She knew Tony had written it because it was in his usual chicken scratch hand writing. She opened it and read it aloud.

"Ziva, went to store because I found out we're out of…well, a lot of food…since you're pregnant I thought I would go to the store for you. By the way, you looked really cute asleep on the couch."

She smiled and let a laugh slip through her lips. She folded it up and set it on the bedside table before standing from the bed. She popped her neck and walked out of the bedroom. The sun illuminated the apartment beautifully which made Ziva smile. She stretched her arms above her head, loosening up her tight muscles. She walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. What Tony had said was true. There wasn't very much food. She grabbed the orange juice and poured herself a glass. She leaned one hand against the counter behind her as she drank her juice. She looked out the window and smiled at the sight of a blue jay landing on the tree branch next to the window. It must have been perched there for five whole minutes before it flew off. She allowed her smile to lessen at the bird's abrupt exit. She then heard Tony begin to unlock the door and ran towards it. She swung it open and smiled brilliantly to him.

"Tony!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso.

"Hey baby. Can you let me go so I can set the groceries down?"

"Oh, yeah; I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. You seem in an awfully good mood." He observed as he walked into the kitchen.

"I am."

"Why is that?" He asked, putting a jar of pickles into the fridge.

"I am not sure." She said truthfully as she helped him unpack.

She noticed a lot of things like ice cream, chocolate, and other things that they didn't normally get. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at Tony.

"What's with all of this stuff?" She asked, holding up a carton of ice cream.

"Well, I did some research online the other day and a lot of these things are common pregnancy cravings."

She smiled softly, her eyes filled with so much love and happiness. She felt so cared about at that very moment. She put the ice cream in the freezer and wrapped her arms around Tony yet again.

"Thank you." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

Tony held her as she began to cry.

"Ziva, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Tony. This is just very sweet…very, very sweet. Thank you." She said, looking up at him.

He pulled her back into him and rubbed her back.

"Well, I would do anything for my sexy ninja." He informed.

Ziva already knew this to be true. She would always have Tony to count on…for anything. They separated and Tony began getting things out t prepare breakfast.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She said with wide eyes.

"Well, you go into the living room and rest…watch TV or something." He told her, ushering her off with his hand.

She nodded and walked off towards the living room. She sat down on the couch and turned on the television. She began watching the news. It quickly grew boring and so Ziva turned the channel. It landed on a movie channel and she started watching the movie. Tony walked in with their breakfast of toaster waffles, eggs, and an apple for Ziva and scrambled eggs with bacon and sausage for himself.

"I love you, Ziva." Tony told her as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too." She replied, taking a bite of her waffle.

They finished eating and Tony went to wash the dishes. Ziva got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Tony from behind and kissed his back.

"Hey baby."

"Can I help?" She asked, going to stand by his side.

"Yes, you can help me, sweet cheeks. Although, I really think you should be resting."

"Tony, I am pregnant. That does not mean I can't help you with some of the chores around here." She argued truthfully.

She enjoyed being treated so sweetly but she felt as though she never got to do any of the upkeep when it came to their apartment. He would do the laundry; make their bed, vacuum, basically every single household chore. She hated feeling like a burden and wanted to help out more.

"True but I just don't want you getting hurt. That's why I think we should tell Vance and Gibbs so we can keep you and the babies out of danger."

"Tony, I will be fine. It will be fine. I wish you would stop being so paranoid." She said, raising her voice slightly.

"I'm not being paranoid! I'm only caring about the woman I love!" He retorted; his voice going up a few octaves.

"I know that, Tony!" She yelled. "Why don't you let me help out anymore? Huh? It's just vacuuming and laundry! I can handle it or perhaps you have forgotten who I am, hmm? Is that it? You think I am too weak to handle a simple task?"

"No! Ziva, I think you're the strongest woman in the world!"

"Then stop treating me like I'm a damn invalid!"

"You know what, fine! If you want to do the chores then do them." He said, throwing the dishrag on the counter before walking out of the room.

Ziva's eyes flooded with tears and she held onto the dishrag. Tony made it halfway down the hall before he turned around. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed Ziva by the arms. He kissed her tenderly and pulled away just before she could react.

"I am so sorry, Ziva. I didn't mean it."

"I am sorry, too. I know you are just worried for my safety and I am flattered. I didn't mean to lash out on you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied as her shoulders shuttered.

Tony took hold of her and kissed the top of her head, smelling the unique aroma that was the lingering scent of her shampoo. As they stood in the kitchen, their arms holding each other tightly; they were completely oblivious to the fact that a small argument was the least of their problems.


	15. I Am All Yours

Chapter Fifteen-I Am All Yours

That afternoon Ziva David and her boyfriend, Tony DiNozzo, were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for a nurse to come out and call for them. Tony looked over at Ziva and noticed she seemed somewhat calm yet she was tapping her fingers anxiously. He leaned over and put his lips next to her ear.

"Why are you so nervous, Zi?" He asked, his breath entering her ear with each word he spoke.

"I am afraid, Tony." She admitted quietly.

"What are you afraid of, baby?" He asked, taking her hand within his own.

"I am afraid that they will find something wrong and that something bad will happen."

"Ah! I see. Well, sweet cheeks, these babies are little David-DiNozzo's. They will be fine." He assured.

To be perfectly honest, he wasn't one hundred percent sure if that was true but he had to say it for her sake. She was always stressed out and he just wished she wouldn't worry so much.

"Do you really think so?" She asked, looking at him with bright chocolate orbs.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. He let his lips linger there for several seconds before ultimately pulling away. His deep emerald green eyes never left hers for five whole seconds.

"I love you." Tony said, caressing her cheek.

"I love you, too, Tony." She replied, patting his cheek back.

Just then a nurse in royal blue scrubs came out a called for Ziva. Once the nurse took all of Ziva's vitals she left to alert the doctor. A few moments later Dr. Molina Talbot came in with a smile plastered on her face. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hello Ziva. How are you?"

"I am okay. What about you?"

"I'm doing really well, actually. I delivered two babies today…successfully, I might add."

"That's great." Tony said.

"Speaking of babies…let's get this show on the road, shall we?" She said, going closer to the pair.

She pulled over the ultrasound machine and sat down on the nearby stool.

"Ziva, your hormone levels are through the roof. They are a lot higher now than what they were the last time you had your blood run."

"Oh. So what does that mean?" Ziva asked, growing even more concerned.

"That means that what I hypothesized before was in fact correct. We just need to do the ultrasound today to be one hundred percent certain."

"Okay."

She lied back, already aware of what to do. She lifted up her shirt and lowered her sweats slightly. With her stomach already exposed, the doctor squeezed some ultrasound gel onto her slightly raised abdomen. Setting down the bottle of gel, she pressed the ultrasound wand gently into her pelvic region. She rotated it around and turned on the picture and sound. The sound of two tiny heartbeats filled the room. Both Tony and Ziva were mesmerized by the fluttering sounds which echoed in their ears so vividly. Their eyes were glued to the screen, the impact of the situation finally setting in. Two tiny babies were nestled inside of Ziva and both normally stoic and tough NCIS agents had tears in their eyes at the sheer beauty. The three inch fetuses that grew within her made the pair speechless.

"It's beautiful, huh?" The doctor asked.

"Yes…very much so." Ziva choked out.

"Are they…healthy?" Tony asked.

"Yes." She assured, nodding to him.

Later that day Ziva sat crossed-legged on the couch, a smile on her face. She was looking down at her ultrasound pictures while Tony cooked them dinner. She set them down and stood from the couch. Tony heard slight footfall approaching and he knew then that it was Ziva, wanting to help him out or sample the food. She entered the kitchen, her hair askew and a smile on her face.

"Hi baby. I'm almost done." He told her, before kissing her forehead.

"Can I help?" She asked; her hands around her waist.

"Uh…" He said in thought, knowing that she wanted to be of some use around the apartment. "…sure. Can you go to the spice cabinet and get me the pepper and basil?"

"Of course I can."

She walked over and grabbed both items, slowing padding her way back to him. She handed them to him with a smile.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He said, grinning down to her.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and watched him stir what appeared to be pasta sauce.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Hmm...Would you like to be my little taste tester?"

"Mm-hmm."

He held out a wooden spoon with a little sauce on it. She used her mouth to remove the sauce from the spoon. She nodded contemplatively as she allowed the sauce to coat her taste buds.

"This is good." She complemented as she held out her index finger to the spoon.

"Good. Does it need anything else?"

She narrowed her eyebrows in thought and shook her head. I do not think so."

"Okay."

"Might I ask what exactly are we having?"

"Yes, and we're having penne lasagna."

She hummed in satisfaction at the sound of penne lasagna.

"I love your penne." She said.

"I know." He said, bending over slightly to kiss her nose.

She smiled at this and went to the fridge. She grabbed a ginger ale from the case and poured half into a glass. Tony noticed this and grew worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked; his concern for her apparent in his tone.

"Yes."

"You don't feel queasy or anything, do you?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the ginger ale." He pointed out as he gestured towards it.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as her eyes widened. "Tony, I'm fine. I just like ginger ale, that is all."

"Okay. If you are feeling sick you would tell me, right?"

"That is correct." She said, approaching him. "You know, Tony. I am glad you care so much about my well-fare. It's quite touching."

He let out a content sigh and began spooning out the pasta and sauce.

"Well, baby. As long as you're okay then I am as right as rain."

"I am just peaches."

"Peachy…Ziva, it's peachy."

"Does it even matter?"

"Well, actually…" He paused when she glared at him. "…No."

"Good answer."

She snatched her plate from him and sat down at the island. Tony sat beside her, a beer in his hand.

"You're so lucky, Tony." She said with a pout.

"Well, yes I suppose I am. I have a beautiful girlfriend and two babies on the way. I am very lucky."

"No, Tony. I meant about the drinking."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, you're fine. Enjoy it."

"Okay."

They ate in comfortable silence as they thought about the two babies they would be bringing into the world. Ziva began wondering if the team, especially Gibbs, could appreciate them as much as she did. She looked over at Tony and began kissing his cheek.

"It's dinner time ninja."

"I know but I just wanted to kiss you. Is that a crime?" She asked; her accent thickening with lust.

"No, honey; I guess not. Trust me Ziva, when we get done I am all yours."

"And I am all yours." She added.

They smiled to each other and began to focus on their food once again. The lust driven pair finished dinner quickly in the hopes of having the rest of the night to themselves.


	16. Shopping On A Saturday

Chapter Sixteen-Shopping On A Saturday

Ziva awoke that morning, her stomach churning. She opened her eyes and saw the ceiling right above her. She turned to her left and saw Tony beside her. Her body was wrapped in his embrace. She saw their clothes from the day before scattered around the room. She let out a sigh and made a sour face as her stomach continued to churn. She untangled herself from Tony and sat up slowly, careful as to not move too fast. She stood up and instantly felt the urge to throw up grow stronger. She ran to the bathroom and began vomiting. Tony woke up to the strange yet familiar sound of retching. He instinctively ran to her and saw the pregnant Israeli in the vomiting position yet again. He prayed that it wouldn't be as bad as last time. He crouched down to her and held back her hair. He listened as she began spitting out the remnants of vomit from her mouth. She reached up without moving her head and flushed the toilet. She turned around and collapsed into Tony's arms.

"Oh my God." She fragmented, sounding out of breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I am okay?" She asked, snapping at him harshly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright…you're sick. You'll be better soon." He said, rubbing her back as he kissed the top of her head.

"I hope so. Abby and I are supposed to go shopping." She said.

"Yes, I know. Are you finished?"

She nodded and allowed Tony to help her to her feet. She rinsed out her mouth and ran a hand through her hair. The pair walked back into the bedroom and Ziva got dressed. By then it was around ten o'clock. Ziva was sitting the bathroom counter while Tony was showering. She was braiding her hair as she listened to Tony sing Frank Sinatra songs to her. At that moment Tony was singing 'Luck Be A Lady'. She finished her braid and began rubbing lotion onto her stomach. But it wasn't just any lotion. No. It was the very same shea butter that in a way got her pregnant in the first place. It was even the same exact bottle. As Tony had pointed out the first night Ziva was over the bottle was big.

"Hey, I smell shea butter." Tony said.

"Ken, Tony. Good job." She praised, rubbing her hands on her stomach.

She felt the lotion blend in with her olive tan skin. She looked down at the small bump and smiled lovingly.

"Thank you, baby. I love you."

"We love you, too, Tony." Ziva swooned.

"You sound happy." He observed.

"I am infatuated."

"I hope it's because of me." He said, sounding defensive.

"Of course it is you, Tony. It will always be you." She replied, sounding confused as to why he was being so defensive about it.

She then wondered if he was just joking around.

"Oh, honey, I was just kidding with you but thank you."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a nail file from a cabinet in front of her. She began filing her nails and Tony began going on about some movie he had watched once. Ziva didn't really pay attention. She then realized how hungry she was. She slinked out of the room and went to the kitchen. She scoured the fridge and found a jar of pickles. She licked her lips and grabbed the jar. She opened it and began munching on the pickle slices as she traversed back to the bathroom.

"Zi, where did you run off to?"

"I was hungry. I got me some pickles."

"Oh ok."

Just before Ziva could talk she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it. It is probably Abby, yes?"

Tony stopped the shower and Ziva went to the door, pickles in hand. She put one in her mouth just before she opened the door.

"Hi Abby." She said, chewing on the pickle in her mouth.

"Hey Ziva, where's Tony?" She asked as she stepped into the foyer.

"Oh, he's just finishing up a shower. We just got up about an hour ago."

"Oh? Late night?" She asked slyly, winking to Ziva.

"Yes."

"Ooh. I think you two are having quite a bit of fun." Abby said, poking her shoulder.

"Yes, very much so." Ziva admitted, eating another pickle.

"Craving?" She asked, pointing to the jar of pickles in her hand.

Ziva nodded, chewing on the pickle and savoring the taste. Tony came out, wearing a pair of faded denim jeans and nothing else. Abby smiled, happy to see Tony.

"Hey Abbs, now make sure that you take good care of my Ziva." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his hips into her butt.

"I will."

Abby watched as he began kissing Ziva's neck. Ziva leaned into it, allowing herself to become lost in Tony's lips.

"Okay, you two. Ziva and I have to go." She said, grabbing Ziva's free hand and pulling her to the door.

"Bye." Tony called. "Be safe."

When they got in the car, Ziva pulled her cell phone out of her sweats pocket and called Tony.

"Who are you calling?"

"Tony. I didn't get to tell him that I love him."

Abby smiled, growing quite fond of how mushy Ziva had become.

"Tony, Neshomeleh, I am so sorry. I forgot to tell you I love you…aw, Tony. No. Abby's driving. Uh-huh. I love you so much. Well, you have fun with your movies. Bye, my little hairy butt."

Abby heard the nickname and listened as Ziva chuckled at what must've been his response. She hung up and turned to Abby with a smile.

"You two make such a good couple." Abby informed aloud.

"Thank you."

They arrived at the mall and went inside. Abby saw a store just for maternity clothes and began jumping up and down.

"I never thought I would get to help you out with maternity clothes shopping." Abby admitted.

"To be honest with you, Abby…neither did I…especially after what happened a couple years ago."

Abby knew Ziva was referring to Somalia and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Little did Ziva know was that she and Abby were not alone on their shopping trip. Someone was watching them…someone that Ziva knew.


	17. Birthday Presence

Chapter Seventeen-Birthday Presence 

When Ziva returned from her shopping trip with Abby she was carrying three large bags.

"Jesus Ziva!" He exclaimed, taking two of them. "Did you buy the whole store?"

"It sort of felt that way. Most of this stuff Abby insisted I get but there were some that I love."

He set the bags down on the couch and Ziva did the same thing with the third. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. They began kissing, both agents fighting for dominance in the kiss. Tony gently pushed Ziva's jacket off of her shoulder and listened as it fell to the ground. Tony then allowed the kiss to become deeper and more frenzied. Ziva led them to the bedroom and laid down on the soft bed. Tony climbed on top of her and kissed her hungrily, his hands roaming her sides. Eventually, he removed her shirt and Ziva began unbuttoning his.

"Ani ohevet otcha." Ziva whispered.

"I love you, too." Tony whispered back.

Mustering up some strength, she took hold of Tony's shoulders and flipped him onto his back. She looked down to him and smirked with love in her eyes. She began kissing her roughly as her hands worked on his jeans. She kissed lower down her lover's body, feeling each coarse chest hair beneath her lips. She then yanked his jeans off of his body and tossed them away. Tony's hands attached themselves to her sweats and she aided him in getting them off. Tony threw them over her head and took out the hair tie holding her braid in. Instantly it became loose and Tony couldn't help burying his fingers in her hair. He brought her head down to his and kissed her luscious lips. No matter how many times they kissed Tony would never be able to get enough. Ziva straddled Tony's now hard erection and allowed herself to become impaled by him.

"Oi." She moaned, breaking away from the kiss.

Tony couldn't help but smile at this. Tony then wrapped his arms around her securely and gingerly put her on her back. He figured she would be much more comfortable this way. He grabbed onto her hips and plunged into her several times as he kissed her supple neck. He then worked his way lower down her body, tasting the shea butter she had used earlier.

"God, Ziva, you taste so damn good." He complimented, looking right into her chocolate eyes.

"Well, I wear this stuff just for you." She said seductively as if to tease the Italian agent.

He smiled down to her and kissed her as they finished making love. Tony lay there with Ziva in his arms and kissed the top of her sweaty head.

"I love you, Zi." He told her.

"I love you, too."

"Now, I have a question."

"Okay." She said, shifting to look up at Tony.

"Was all of that stuff just because you're pregnant or because your birthday's coming up?"

"What? You know that my birthday's coming up?"

"Well, you're my ninja. Of course I know when your birthday is. It's tomorrow."

"Yes. It is."

"You see, you're my ninja."

She let out a content sigh as a smile came to her face. She snuggled into him and the pair fell asleep. The next morning Tony awoke to the sound of his cell phone going off. He grabbed it and answered it cautiously as to not wake Ziva.

"DiNozzo…what…okay…yeah, no, I'll call her."

He hung up and looked over at the sleeping frame beside him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Ziva, baby, it's time to wake up."

He watched her eyelids flutter open. Her first sight was Tony's face. It held an expression she hadn't seen in a long time. He looked angry.

"Tony? What's wrong? Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry. I'm just tired." He informed vaguely.

"Oh. Why did you wake me up?"

Gibbs called. We've got work. Apparently there's a case."

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, shooting up from the bed.

She never had a problem with going to work early before but now that she was pregnant she wished she could have more time to sleep in.

"Ziva, Ziva; by the way…happy birthday!" He cheered, holding a gift out to her.

Her eyes seemed to light up because of that. She grabbed it and opened it. She smiled at what she saw. There was a necklace in the box. She took it out and smiled at the item of sparkling jewelry. She was so happy Tony had done this for her. She wasn't expecting it at all.

"Aw Tony, that's so sweet."

She discovered the necklace was a diamond encrusted heart and this caused her to lung towards Tony, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you." She said in between kisses.

"Well, it's your birthday. You deserve it." He told her, truthfully voicing his opinion.

"I am glad you think so."

The pair then decided they should probably get out of bed and get ready for work. Ziva wore a loose white shirt and some khaki maternity cargo pants she had gotten yesterday. She accompanied that with the brown jacket he got her. When they got to work they saw McGee and Gibbs sitting at their respective desks.

"Hello Tony, Ziva." McGee greeted with a smile.

"Hey McGoo."

Ziva only grunted, nausea overcoming her. She sat down at her desk and booted it up.

"What's the matter, birthday girl?" Tony asked.

She instantly looked at him, her eyes piercing into him like daggers.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva, is it your birthday?" McGee asked, standing from his desk.

"Yes, but, please do not make a big deal out of it."

McGee sat back down and turned towards his computer. Later that day, Tony and Ziva were out in the field working when Ziva's astute ninja scenes kicked in at the sight of a man with his collar raised. She alerted Tony of this and the pair followed him. Just then a woman came out of hiding.

"NCIS; drop your weapons!" Ziva exclaimed, holding her Sig Sauer up at the mysterious woman.

"I recognize this woman, Malachi." The woman said to the unidentified man in Hebrew.

Ziva turned around, her braid whipping back. She grew confused as she saw that the back of the man's head looked familiar.

"Malachi?" She asked in definitive disbelief.

"Hello Ziva." He said, turning around.

Ziva eyes went wide in shock. She never thought she would see Malachi again and now there he stood. His presence made her cringe. She then wondered what other surprises were about to come her way.


	18. Doesn't Really Care

Chapter Eighteen-Doesn't Really Care

"You're father is coming." Malachi said in a thick Israeli accent.

"That is impossible." Ziva refuted as she pushed herself off of the table behind her. "My father has not left Israeli soil in twelve years."

"We are not lying." Liat said, her eyes locked on Ziva.

Ziva eyes darted around the room. She couldn't deal with this. She had to get out. She had to find Tony. She had to leave.

"I can't." Ziva said as she exited the room.

Malachi and Liat followed the frantic Israeli and stayed back at the bottom of the stairs. They watched as Ziva saw Tony and went up to him. Tony noticed she was crying and wrapped his arms around her. He held her there and listened as she cried into his shirt.

"Ziva, baby, what's wrong? Huh? What's the matter?"

Through relentless sobs she looked at Tony and spoke.

"Avi…he's coming. He's coming and I just can't do this."

He gripped her tighter, doing what he could to sooth her.

"Tony, can we just leave. I don't want to be here, not anymore, not right now."

"Ziva, we should go tell Vance…now."

Ziva nodded in agreement and allowed Tony to lead them back upstairs, completely ignoring the Mossad officers. This time they went to Vance's office, walking right in without any regard for who may or may not be on the other side. Luckily, Vance was alone in his office. He immediately looked up at the sound of them entering.

"Director, we need to talk." Tony said hurriedly.

"Okay."

"Look, we're going to make this as quick as possible for the sake of Ziva's current emotional state. Ziva and I are together and now she's pregnant. Ziva needs to leave for a little while just to clear her head. She just found out her father is coming and…"

"Hold on. Hold on." Vance said, putting his hand up to stop the rapid fire agent.

"What?" He asked, not meaning to sound as rude as he did.

"You're pregnant?" He asked Ziva, who clung onto Tony tightly.

She nodded, sobs wanting to break free from her again.

"Okay, I'll give you the rest of the day."

"If there's protection detail involved I will do it…but for you, not him." Ziva said.

"Well, Ziva, if you're pregnant then you shouldn't be on protection detail."

Ziva flashed him a pleading look and he couldn't help but cave in to the former Mossad officer.

"But, given the circumstances I will allow it. I assume no one else knows of this."

"Well, actually Ducky and Abby do." Tony pointed out.

"Oh, then it's Gibbs you're keeping this from?"

"Yes, that and, my father." Ziva added, wiping her eyes.

"Go on. Get out of here. Oh, before you leave. I have one condition of you being on protection detail, David. Tony is to drive and be with you at all times."

She nodded, not having any problems with that. The pair left the agency and went home. Once they got home Ziva ran to the bathroom and began puking. Tony meanwhile was grabbing her some ginger ale and a damp wash cloth. He walked back into the bathroom to see the sickly woman draped over the toilet. He knew that she was only getting sick due to the fact that she was stressed out about her father. He set the glass of ginger ale on the sink counter and squatted down to her. He soothingly rubbed her back which made her lift up head just enough to see his face.

"You don't feel too good do you?" He asked, his top lip raised slightly.

She shook her head and allowed Tony to wipe the corners of her mouth.

"I am so tired of him coming back into my life." She muttered in anger and disgust.

"I know that, baby. Hopefully he will not be here long."

She sat up away from the toilet and ran a hand through her hair. Tony handed her the cup of ginger ale and watched her shakily drink from it. She closed her eyes when she felt the fluid coat her throat, soothing it of the sting of acid.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Are you better?" He asked.

She shook her head and rested her elbow on the edge of the toilet. She put her head in her hand and sipped from the cup once again. The ginger seemed to be taking affect because a few minutes later Ziva's stomach settled. Tony took the empty glass from her, flushed the toilet, and aided her to her feet.

"I am better now." She informed.

"Good." He said, stroking her hair.

He pulled her into his embrace and held her still for several minutes. He let her go and the pair went their separate ways. Ziva went to the bedroom and Tony went to the kitchen. Ziva curled up in bed and closed her eyes once her head hit the pillow. Tony came in after he rinsed out the rag and washed the glass. He climbed in next to her and pulled her as close as he could befitting her ever expanding abdomen.

"I'm sorry." Ziva whispered; her eyes still closed.

"What are you sorry for? That asshole's the one who should be sorry, honey."

"Thank you but that's not what I mean. I was talking about the fact that he keeps coming back into my life."

"I know. That's what I meant. He should have learned when to just quit. It's obvious that he doesn't really care."

"I just wish he did. I also wish I could…I mean, we could tell him about us and about the twins but there is no way I am doing that."

"Because you are afraid?"

"Yes. That is correct. You know what my father is capable of and you know how many people he has that could…"

She faltered at the thought of all the different scenarios that could play themselves out. Tony pulled her head to his chest and began to stroke her hair yet again. Not only did Tony enjoy the feel of the Israeli's sickly smooth hair but it seemed to calm Ziva down considerably. Soon he realized she had fallen into a peaceful sleep and he smiled down to her. She looked so much like a sweet countenance and he wished her life could've been filled with so much peace but sadly the opposite was true. He just hoped that he could make the rest of her life the best she'll ever have.

"I love you, Ziva." He said into her hair.

He closed his eyes and he too fell asleep. Whilst they slept rain began pounding on the windows lightly, somehow aiding their sleep. Gloominess engulfed the bedroom but neither agent cared. They weren't awake to care. A few hours later Ziva awoke; the light rain now a torrential downpour. She sat up and pushed her hair back over her shoulders to where it ran down her back. She pulled her knees up to her as far as they would go and she just watched the rain. She turned back to Tony and listened as he snored. The sound of it was muffled by the pillow under his mouth. She smiled to him and turned back to the window. She watched it and flashed back to so many of her childhood memories. Some of them were good like the times she and Tali played in the rain but most were bad like the day her mother died. It was raining then too. A tear slowly trickled down her cheek as the memories faded. She wiped the tear away and looked down at her bump.

"My father doesn't care about me but I promise you, I care about you. I love you little ones. You are mine forever…so is your father. We love you so much. We do not care that you were a…surprise. We will love you no matter what. I also promise that you will never have to grow up the way I did. I'll make sure you're happy little babies, okay?"

She looked from her stomach up to the window. The rain continued pouring and she grew tired again. She curled back next to Tony and fell asleep again. What she had said was true. She intended on making it that way. The question was then how was she going to do that with her job and messed up past.


	19. What The Probie Now Knows

Chapter Nineteen-What The Probie Now Knows

Ziva woke up, late day sun shining into the room. She looked around to find Tony was sitting up on the bed, his hand holding onto hers. She smiled tiredly to him and sat up slowly.

"Hi Tony."

"Hi."

"How long have you been up?" She asked, raking her free hand through his light brown hair.

"Not very long, actually. Gibbs called."

"Oh God!" Ziva exclaimed.

"He's pissed that we left and he wants to know where the hell we went. His words not mine."

She shook her head and rested her head against Tony's chest. Tony put his other hand on her back and began rubbing soothing circles on it. He listened as she started crying. She hadn't intended on crying but lately she didn't have any control over that.

"Shhh, it'll be okay. Shhh, baby, I'm right here. I've got you."

He continued soothing her in the best way he knew how yet she still cried.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too." She replied through sobs.

She gripped tightly onto him as if he were a lifeline. She didn't want to go back. She couldn't. She just couldn't do it.

"I can't go back there." She admitted. "I can't handle it."

The normally strong Israeli now felt herself going weak. Tony didn't say anything. He only held her and listened as she cried. Sobs racked her entire body and this scared Tony. He knew that she was pregnant and that pregnant women tend to cry quite a bit but he never expected it would be like this. After awhile the tears slowed and eventually stopped. He felt Ziva go limp in his arms and Tony smiled contently.

"Does my ninja feel any better?" He asked.

"No, not really." She admitted.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

She looked up at him and gently rubbed his scruffy cheek.

"You already have."

He narrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion. He didn't know what she was talking about.

"How?"

"You held me and loved me. That's all you really had to do."

He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"We should probably get going, hmm?" Tony said, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Ziva reluctantly nodded and the pair separated, eventually meeting up at the closet. Ziva grabbed a purple maternity shirt and some khaki cargo pants. Tony meanwhile grabbed a suit and both agents quickly got dressed. Tony looked at the pregnant Israeli beside him and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her lips tenderly and Ziva began to become consumed by him. She couldn't help but get lost in the kiss as she kissed back. She pulled him down closer by hooking her arm around his neck. Both NCIS agents were trapped within a frenzied kiss, fighting for dominance and overall control. Neither one showed any signs of letting up.

"Let's just…" Ziva started, pulling away from the kiss for a second. "…skip work."

"Oh, baby, you know…" He said between kisses. "…I'd love to but you know we can't."

"Ugh!" She groaned, trying to keep the kiss going.

So far she was succeeding. They continued kissing for several minutes until there was a knock on the door. Tony pulled away from Ziva and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Okay, sweet cheeks, stay right here. I'll go get the door."

She nodded and closed her eyes when Tony kissed her forehead. Ziva sat down on the bed while Tony walked to the door. When he opened it he saw McGee who looked angry and flustered.

"Probie, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Ziva's breath hitched when she heard Tony mention McGee.

"Gibbs sent me to find you and Ziva." He said taking a step inside the apartment.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and you want to know something?"

"What?"

"I have a little story…one that's actually pretty crazy."

McGee walked into the apartment and Tony closed the door behind the probationary field agent.

"Okay, so what's your story?" Tony asked, wondering what McGee was trying to get at.

"Well, I went by Ziva's place about half an hour ago and when I got there it was completely empty. Then when I went to talk to her super he said that she moved out a while ago to live with her boyfriend."

Tony swallowed hard. He knew. McGee knew that Tony and Ziva were together.

"Oh? I was unaware she was seeing someone."

"Really? Were you? That's funny, because her prior super said that she moved to this exact address; in this apartment. You're Ziva's boyfriend."

A lone tear trickled down Ziva's cheek. She could hear every word McGee said. They were doing so well hiding their relationship and now it just seemed to be falling apart.

"Uh, McGee, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, well, then what are Ziva's family photos doing on your bookshelves? What are her books doing on your bookshelves? What are her things doing in your apartment?"

"She sometimes stays over and leaves things here." He lied.

"Is she here…somewhere?" McGee asked, going off to search for Ziva.

Ziva closed her eyes tightly and listened as his footfall went to the kitchen.

"Nope, she's not in here." McGee said loudly.

She cringed when he began walking to the bedroom. She had never heard McGee so upset before. He stopped at the bedroom doorway and smirked angrily.

"Here she is!" He announced, throwing his arms up slightly.

"Hello McGee." She said with a feeble wave.

"The three of us need to talk." McGee said.

Ziva felt her stomach do back flips. She took a few deep breaths in the hopes of stabilizing herself yet it had no positive effect on her. She stood and ran out of the room, bypassing McGee to get to the bathroom. He listened to the sound of retching fill the apartment. Tony ran to her and held back her hair.

"See what you did, Probie. She doesn't need all of this stress." He said, glaring at him.

She continued vomiting for several minutes until she felt nothing else coming up. She turned around and looked to Tony. He only wrapped his arms around her in a firm and loving hug. He stood up, letting go of her now voluptuous frame.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get you a ginger ale. How does that sound?" He asked, looking down at her.

"That sounds fine."

She turned to the confused NCIS agent and McGee looked back at her.

"Are you…okay?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

"No." She admitted.

McGee looked at her with sympathy in her eyes and watched as Tony returned with the small bottle of ginger ale. Ziva stood up and flushed the toilet. She opened the bottle and chugged a good portion of it.

"Can we talk in the front room?" Tony asked McGee as he wrapped an arm around Ziva's shoulders.

McGee nodded, leading the way to the living room. Tony and Ziva sat down on the couch and McGee sat in the chair adjacent from them.

"I'm going venture a guess about why you got sick. Are you pregnant?"

Ziva nodded, leaning her head against Tony's shoulder.

"Is that why you guys haven't told anyone?"

"Well, that, and rule number twelve." Tony said.

"Well, actually Ducky, Vance, and Abby know but…now you know."

"Oh. Do you guys need anything…support wise? I want to help."

"Well, as of right now you can help by keeping this to yourself." Ziva said, pushing herself off of Tony.

McGee nodded in agreement and watched as Tony soothingly rubbed her back.

"We should get going, yes?" Ziva asked, standing slowly from the couch.

The trio left the apartment and headed to work, unaware of what or rather who was waiting for them.


	20. Protection Detail

Chapter Twenty-Protection Detail

Once at work, Tony and Ziva noticed a mysterious black van. Ziva came to recognize it as a Mossad vehicle.

"My father must be here." Ziva said, holding tightly onto Tony's hand.

It didn't take an astute investigator to tell that she was scared. She despised her father and now that he was here she couldn't be more upset. The three NCIS agents walked into the elevator and went up to the third floor where the squad room was located.

"I found them." McGee said as he exited the elevator.

Everyone turned around to see McGee leading Tony and Ziva into the squad room. That was when Ziva saw her father. His brown eyes connected with hers and neither said a word. She pulled her jacket over stomach so her father could not see it. He broke eye contact with her and turned towards Liat and Malachi. Later that day Tony and Ziva came out of the elevator, meeting Leon, Eli, and the Mossad officer Amit Hadar in the parking garage. Tony watched as Ziva held open the door for Vance. He looked at her as if to ask her if she was okay yet he didn't say a word. She then closed the door before Eli could enter.

"I understand you volunteered for this detail." Eli said; his accent thick.

Tony got into the driver's seat, waiting for Ziva and Eli.

"Yes…to protect my director." She responded.

He stopped for a second.

"Oh." He said.

A fake smile came to his face. She looked at him with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Alright, let's go."

"That is all you're going to say to me?" She asked.

"What is the point?" He asked. "I know this face. You made the same one when I told my brother he could not buy you a pony."

"Ah." She said with a slight nod.

"Ziva, if you want to talk we will talk. I'm not going to beg."

"Why not?" She asked, taking a couple steps round the car. "You know, confronted with the prospect of your own death another man…"

"A lesser man."

"A human man…" She started, hitting her hand on the car for emphasis. "…would want to."

She felt as though she had no control over her words, her emotions. She was raging with hormones and it felt as though they began dictating all of her actions.

"Ziva, you are not dead. You are living your life, making your choices. If you choose to let me be a part of your life I would welcome that with open arms. I am saddened with responsibilities that you could not possibly fathom…the safety of a nation when every one of our neighbors wants us dead. I do not have the luxury of letting my feelings dictate my actions."

"You do not have any feelings." Ziva said.

"I have no feelings?" He asked, removing his glasses.

He looked straight into Ziva's tear filled eyes.

"There was a time, Ziva, when I was quite different, when my house was filled with children laughing. You, and Ari, and Tali. There was a time, yes."

He got into the car and for a moment Ziva didn't move.

"His heart is hidden for a reason." Hadar said before entering the car after Eli.

She entered the passenger seat and looked over at Tony with a lone tear rolling down her cheek. He flashed a sympathetic smile to her as if to be wrapping her in a hug with his eyes. Tony started the car and made his way to the safe house. When they arrived Ziva was assigned to stay with Liat out on the sidewalk near the north side of the safe house.

"I wonder if he considers you among his enemies." Liat said.

Ziva flashed her a surprised and confused look.

"I am doing a threat assessment." She added.

"Right now I am not much of a threat." Ziva pointed out.

"Why?"

Her question was left unanswered which aggravated her. It was right when Eli was about to leave that Ziva made the decision that she was only half sure about. As he held onto her face and looked into her eyes Ziva made up her mind.

"Aba, before you go…you said we could talk, yes?"

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"Well, yes and no. I just think it's time I, uh, came clean to you about some things." She said, standing from her chair.

She turned around to see Tony come over to her.

"Hey there, Zee-vah." He said, drawing out her name.

She smiled and looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Tony, I do believe it is time we told him."

"About this?" He asked.

"No, about how the world is going to end." She said sarcastically. "Yes, about this."

"What is going on?" Eli asked.

"Tony and I need to talk to you."

"Okay?" He said, a confused look coming to his aging face.

"Can we take this up to the conference room?" Ziva asked her father.

"Yes, I would that is a definite possibility."

Tony put his hand on the small of Ziva's back and led the trio up the balcony stairs. They walked into the unoccupied conference room and Ziva watched Eli sit while Tony locked the door. He turned to Ziva and cupped her left cheek.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes. I think he should know about this…at least before he leaves."

Tony nodded, holding out a chair for her. He then sat down between Eli and Ziva and looked from him to her. Ziva cleared her throat and leaned on the table, resting her elbows on the wood beneath her. This had to have been the scariest and most difficult thing she had ever had to tell her father. It was something she was quite hesitant about even though she seemed so sure. Tony noticed how nervous she was and took hold of her hand.

"Ziva, you can do this. I am right here, okay?"

She nodded, knowing all of this to be true. Meanwhile, her father couldn't be more confused by the scene unfolding in front of him.

"What is going on here?" He asked; his Israeli accent thick as he spoke.

"Aba, have you ever wanted to be a grandfather?" She asked, finally able to get the metaphorical ball rolling.

"Yes, Ziva, I have. Why?"

"Well, um, you will be…soon." She told him.

His eyes widened in shock.

"You are…pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes. I am, uh, about thirteen weeks into the pregnancy." She informed.

"Mazel tov, Ziva." Eli said, taking hold of the hand Tony previously held.

She smiled and then allowed the smile to fade.

"You might want to hold off on that until you here the entire story."

"Well, then Ziva, what are you leaving out?" He asked.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled through her mouth as she summoned all the courage she could to tell him this.

"Tony is the father."


	21. Heart & Soul

Chapter Twenty-One-Heart & Soul

"What?" Eli asked.

"Director David, I love your daughter. Hell, I'm crazy about her. I would do anything for her. I would die for her."

"He almost has." She pointed out.

He nodded, his head whirring with thoughts. How could Ziva be sleeping with the man who killed Michael Rivkin? How could this have happened?

"When did this start?" He asked, his anger towards Tony tingeing his voice.

"Ziva had just returned from Miami and well I was a bit sour that she got to go and I didn't."

"Please, you were jealous." She said with a laugh.

"Okay, yes, maybe I was. Anyway, she smelled so good. She smelled like ocean and shea butter. I told her this, too."

"Yes, and then that night after work I went home and…" She paused to let a laugh come spewing out of her mouth. "…I got the shea butter…"

"Okay, Zi, I don't think he wants to know what happened next." Tony said, resting his hand on her thigh.

"Yes." Eli agreed with the Italian man. "So, Ziva, tell me. Am I expecting a grandson or granddaughter?"

"We are not sure yet. Maybe you will get both?" She hypothesized with a shrug.

"Both? I am confused."

"We are expecting twins."

"Really?" He asked in shock.

"Yes."

"Well then, be sure to give me a call when you get close to your due date. I want to be here for you." He told her before standing up from his seat.

Ziva nodded, standing from her seat as well. Eli walked over to her and hugged her, something her hadn't done in quite some time.

"I may not be partial to Anthony but he makes you happy and it is like I said earlier. You are making your own choices."

Ziva smiled and nodded, watching as Eli walked out of the room. She turned to Tony and let out a huge sigh of relief, following it with a laugh.

"That was quite possibly the hardest thing I have ever had to tell my father." Ziva told him.

"I bet." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

He kissed the top of her head repeatedly which made Ziva giggle. Little did either agent know was that they didn't just tell her father about the pregnancy and relationship, they told someone whom they didn't really want knowing. Vance and Gibbs were in his office when Gibbs turned off the video feed to the conference room. He slammed the clicker down angrily and looked over at Vance.

"Did you know about this?" He asked the NCIS director.

Vance stood up and approached Gibbs.

"Yes."

He flashed him the classic Gibbs stare which didn't seem to intimidate Vance at all.

"I have not known for long but they did stress to me that they didn't want you to know…at least not yet, anyway."

"I think I'm going to have a little talk with them." He said, making his way out of the office.

He left before Vance could stop him. He went into the conference room to find it empty. He watched as Tony and Ziva walked hand-in-hand down the stairs. He had to stop them.

"David! DiNozzo! Get your asses up here right now!" He yelled to them, anger clearly striking through in his voice.

Tony and Ziva turned around and instantly let go of each other.

"Yes boss!" Tony called out in response.

Tony led the way up the stairs once again and when they got in front of him Ziva realized it.

"Tony, he knows." She whispered to him.

"Bingo." Gibbs said, his arms crossed in sheer anger.

He wanted an explanation as to why two of his best agents were breaking one of his most important rules. Ziva looked down sheepishly and Tony could only stand in front of Ziva slightly in a protective manner.

"So, when exactly, were you planning on tell me?" He asked; his voice calm even though they knew he was angry.

"We were not sure, Gibbs." Tony admitted.

"Is there anything else about you two I should know before I lay down the ground rules?"

They looked at each other for a second and back at Gibbs before shaking their heads.

"Good. Now, Ziva, I want you to stay here as much as possible. I will let you question people involved in the cases but I don't want you at crime scenes. Also, when you do go out in the field I will have someone escort you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Gibbs." She said with a slight nod.

"As for your relationship…I do not want to see you two playing grab ass, got it. Keep whatever the hell this…" He paused to motion between them. "…is out of the office."

"Okay boss."

"Oh, and Ziver, if he hurts you I will take care of him."

"He won't hurt me…Gibbs." She said with tears in her eyes. "He could never hurt me."

Tony turned to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's right." He said.

Gibbs eyed them and Tony instantly retracted the public display of affection.

"Now, get back to work. Oh, Ziver, you'll need to fill out paperwork to get work situated while you're pregnant."

She let out a reluctant groan and followed Tony down the stairs. She hated paperwork already and now she'd have another pile of it. Later that night, Tony and Ziva were sitting in their apartment. Tony was in the chair watching a movie on pay per view and Ziva was sitting on the couch filling out her paperwork for work.

"Really?" She asked the open air.

"What is it, Ziva?" He asked, turning back towards her.

"It says how many times you and your partner has been sexually active during your pregnancy."

"What kind of question is that?"

"I have no idea. What should I put?" She asked, worried about how to answer.

Tony shrugged and moved to sit next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and watched as she grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Vance's number and listened to the dial tone.

"Director?"

"Uh, no, this is his wife. How may I help you?"

"My name is NCIS agent Ziva David. I need to speak to the director."

"Oh, hello Ziva. Do you remember me?"

"Yes, Jackie, I remember you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just have to ask him about a very…ridiculous question on this paperwork I have to fill out."

"How are you feeling?" She asked, referring to the pregnancy.

"I take it you know?"

"Yes."

"I feel fine."

Jackie went to the couch where Kayla and Leon were reading.

"Leon, it's Ziva."

"Is she okay?" He asked, shooting up from his seat.

"Yes, she's fine."

"Is she going to have the babies?" Kayla asked.

"No, honey, not yet." Jackie said, brushing the hair from her daughter's face.

"David, is everything okay?"

"Yes, but I do have an issue with some of the questions on here."

"Oh, you found that one question didn't you?"

"Yes."

"If there are any questions you don't feel comfortable answering than I understand. Just leave them blank."

"Thank you."

"Ziva, make sure you get plenty of sleep. You don't have to stay up all night filling out all of that paperwork."

"Will do, sir."

She hung up the phone and picked up her pen, moving on to the next question. Tony looked down and began reading the questions along with her.

"Can I help you, Tony?" She asked, closing the file to look up at her.

"No, I am alright."

"Then why are you reading my paperwork?"

"I am interested, that is all."

"Oh. I see."

"Are you hungry?"

Ziva nodded and Tony instantly stood. He was immediately prepared to go on a late night shopping trip for her. What she said made him perk down a bit.

"Can you grab me a jar of pickles from the fridge?"

"Sure. Anything else?" He asked, taking two steps towards the kitchen.

"Uh…no, thank you."

He went to the kitchen and grabbed the pickles from the fridge. In the last week or so she had gone through two jars. He came back and handed her the pickles. She began eating on them and finished up on one part of her paperwork. She pushed the files away and brought her legs up onto Tony's lap. She smiled to him and tried identify what movie Tony was watching. When she finished eating her share of the pickles she set the jar down on the coffee table and curled into Tony. She got as close as she possibly could and looked at the television. Tony began rambling on about the movie, hearing the occasional "mmm-hmm" or "uh-huh" from her mouth. After awhile Ziva grew tired and decided to close her eyes for only a second. She soon fell into a restful sleep. Tony stopped his own rambling when he stopped hearing her reciprocations.

"Ziva?" He asked, yet he got no response.

He looked down and noticed she was fast asleep. He smiled. She appeared to be dead to the world. Just then she started to ever so softly snore, opening her mouth occasionally. Tony found this to be quite angelic and he knew he had to get her to bed. He picked her up and carried her to bed. She was slightly heavier than he remembered but he knew it was only because she was pregnant. He lay her down and covered her with the blankets. He climbed in behind her, wrapping himself around her securely. As he lied there awake that night he realized that what he was going to do that next evening was the right thing. He was definitely sure that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He knew it in his heart and soul.

"I love you, Ziva." He whispered in her ear.

He then turned around and reached in the first drawer of the night stand. He found a black velvet box and opened it. The diamond ring within the box shimmered in the light that came from the living room. He shut the box and placed it back in the drawer. He quietly shut it and lay back down. Only moments later he fell into a deep sleep.


	22. Making Up For Lost Time

Chapter Twenty-Two-Making Up For Lost Time

As far as cell phones go, Ziva only hated them during the morning when she was sleeping. That morning she received a wakeup call. She opened her eyes and reached over for her phone. She grabbed it and answered it mindlessly.

"Hello." Ziva said tiredly.

"Ziva, did I wake you?"

"Aba? Is that you?"

"Yes. How are you?"

"Uh…"

She sat up, feeling more confused than ever. She was way too tired to deal with her father right now.

"…I'm fine. Why are you calling? Isn't it like eleven o'clock over there?"

"Yes. I wanted to check on you before I go to bed."

"Oh, well, I'm doing fine. I've been feeling fat lately but other than that, I'm fine."

"Good, good. Listen Ziva, I hope that you'll allow me t be a part of the twins' lives. I would appreciate that very much."

"I know, papa. I will have to let you see them sometime."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to let you go. Boker tov." He said, moving the phone away from his ear slightly.

"Laila tov, Aba."

She hung up, a pleasant smile on her face. She had faith that her father could and would change. If not for her for his grandchildren. She set the phone down and turned to Tony who was still asleep. She felt so loved by him and she felt so much love for him. She smiled and sprawled herself across Tony. Putting her lips around his earlobe, she had just the perfect way to get him up this morning. She began licking him and she watched as he squirmed and laughed.

"Ziva, stop. That tickles, baby." He said, trying to get her off.

She relinquished her lover's ear and straddled him. She looked down at him, his eyes still closed. She cocked her head to the side and leaned down to him. She pressed her lips to his as she rocked her bare hips against his.

"God, if this is a sexy dream, please don't let it end." He muttered after he pulled away from the kiss.

"Nuh-uh, Tony. This is no dream. This is all real. Open your eyes." She said seductively.

More than happy to oblige, he opened his eyes to see his ninja's larger breasts and abdomen. He reached his hand out and touched her slowly expanding bump.

"Hey there, my pregnant ninja." He said somewhat tiredly as he caressed her hair.

"Hi."

She leaned down to him and kissed him lusciously. This was one taste she would always crave, no matter if she was pregnant or not. It was the taste that only his lips possessed. Their kiss became deeper as their ecstasy rose. He flipped them over carefully and allowed his hands to roam her sides. He kissed her deeper, the feel of her mouth alone making him hard. Ziva squealed at the feel of his hardness brushing against her.

"Oi Tony. You are being very naughty." She mockingly scolded.

"I thought…" He paused to kiss her neck. "…you liked the naughty me?"

"Oh I do…I love him very much."

He let a deep, almost husky; laugh slip through his lips as he kissed the spot just below her ear. Ziva seemed to purr at this, leaning into his sensual touch.

"Be'vakasha Tony, can we stay home?"

"Uh-huh." She heard him say into her ear. "It's Saturday."

She then realized it had been exactly fourteen weeks since they first had sex. Those fourteen weeks were quite eventful. Everything between them had happened so fast but unlike the last time, she didn't regret it. It was as if they were making up for lost time. He continued kissing along the sexually excited Israeli's jaw line and landed on her slightly pouty lips. At that very moment she looked so fuckable that he couldn't contain himself. He had to have her. It was a want that he had gotten to satisfy many times over the last fourteen weeks. He then realized that he was thankful for Ziva going to Miami. If she hadn't then none of this would've happened.

"Ani rotze otah." Tony muttered into her ear.

"Tov tova, Tony." She praised, petting his head.

"Thank you, baby. Do I get a prize?"

"Oh, you've already got her."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Ziva could literally detect the tenderness Tony put behind his lips in that kiss. She mustered up all of her strength and put it into her legs before flipping them over yet again.

"Do you not remember, Tony?" She asked, looking down at him.

Her hair fanned around their faces, creating a curtain of sorts to conceal their faces from the outside world.

"Remember what, Zee-vah?"

"I prefer it on top."

"Oh, I am starting to think you don't really care about that." He retorted wittily.

"You are right. I do not care…with you."

He smiled, feeling truly special after she said that. He cupped her face in his large yet gentle hands and pulled it down to his. He placed the tiniest of kisses on her nose and looked into her beautiful brown orbs. He noticed this sparkle in them that he had only seen a few times. He would never take that sparkle for granted. He was then distracted by the sight of her breasts. They had gotten bigger during the pregnancy which was to be expected. He slid his hand up her side, stopping it one he felt her ribs.

"On second thought…" He started. "…maybe it's good that you're on top?"

He then cupped his hand around her breast, soon doing the same with the other. She closed her eyes and allowed her mouth to hang open as he messaged her tender breasts.

"Oi Tony, ken. That's so good. Yoter, bevakasha! Right there, please!" She moaned, her voice growing louder with time.

She rolled her head back, her whole body succumbing to his touch. Her breathing turned into a strange form of grunt. Tony laughed at this. He loved how he was able to take control of her so easily. He began used his thumbs to rotate circles on her peaking nipples. She then raised herself slightly and lowered herself onto Tony's hardened shaft. Both NCIS agents moaned in pleasure as her walls shaped themselves around him.

"God Ziva, I love you."

"I love you, too, my Little Furry Bear." She said down to him as she began rocking on him.

She felt herself grow closer with every time he hit her cervix. She rotated her head in slight and slow circles.

"Adoni, Tony yes! Yes!" She moaned.

Ziva had her eyes closed so luckily she didn't see Tony roll his eyes. Her breathing became rapid and she felt the need to climax grow intense as more time passed. With one final impalement the pair mutually climaxed. Ziva, instead of lying down on top of him like she did before she got bigger, allowed herself to lie down in bed beside him. Her legs became entangled within his and they laid there for the longest time, silence swallowing them whole. Tony was going to wait for that evening to do this but he just couldn't wait. He untangled himself from the now mellowed out Israeli and reached into the first drawer of the night stand. Ziva noticed this and became confused. She wondered what he was doing and continued observing him. He held something in his hands, something he was concealing from her.

"Tony, what are you doing?" She asked as she sat up, her back leaned against the head board.

"Shhh," He hushed, pressing his finger to her lips as he hid his other hand's contents behind his back.

"What have you got in your hands there, Tony?"

"I was going to wait till later to do this but, um, I, uh, realized that I can't."

"Okay? What are you going to do?"

She watched as he got onto the floor beside the bed, one knee raised at a ninety degree angle. He then began looking her dead in the eyes, gathering his thoughts before he spoke.

"Ziva, will you marry me?"


	23. Pretty Big News

Chapter Twenty-Three-Pretty Big News

"Yes." Ziva answered without even a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Seriously?" He asked; his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes. Tony I am saying yes." She said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Must I say it in a different language?"

"No, no, Ziva that's not necessary." He told her, waving his hand up.

He then lunged towards her and wrapped himself around her tightly.

"Oh Ziva, you just made me the happiest man on Earth." He told her, covering her with rapid kisses.

She laughed loudly and held onto him tightly as to not be pushed over by the eager Italian agent. He laid her back and peppered her bare body with several kisses. He then stopped when his eyes were level with hers and gripped onto her left hand. As he kissed her lips fiercely he placed the ring on her finger. They sealed the kiss and Tony watched as Ziva brought her hand up and analyzed the ring. She smiled brilliantly and hooked her arms around his neck.

"I am the luckiest woman alive." She said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"And I am the luckiest man on the face of the planet." He replied, with a wide and brimming smile.

The pair then curled up into each others' arms and it was at the very second they got settled when Ziva turned sharply to Tony.

"We have to tell everyone now!" She exclaimed, reaching for her phone.

"Okay. Who are we telling first?"

"Uh…we'll call my father. He should be up." She said as she searched her contacts.

She found her father and pushed talk. She put the phone to her ear and listened to the dial tone. Just then her father's voice rang clearly in her ear.

"What is it, Ziva? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice showing his tiredness.

"I am fine. Look, I have some news for you." She said, barely able to contain herself.

"What is this news, yaldah?"

"I am, uh, getting married."

"Anthony proposed?" He asked, sitting up from his bed.

"Ken Aba, and the ring is so beautiful."

"Hmm, well, please send me an invitation. I will be sure to come."

"Thank you so much, papa. I am so glad you are not angry."

"Well, I'm kind of too tired to be angry, tateleh. That and it is your life. You're not a kid anymore. I cannot dictate what you do with your life any longer."

Ziva nodded in agreement. She knew this to be true and she was glad that her father knew this.

"Okay, well I have to go tell the others. I will see you later."

"Shalom, my Ziva."

"Shalom."

She hung up and let out a sigh of relief while she called Abby. A few seconds later all Tony heard was a loud scream coming from the phone. He knew that it was Abby.

"Alright Abby, I must get going. I have to tell the others."

"No, no! Let me! Please!"

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes, forfeiting to her friend.

"Okay, got nutty."

"It's nuts." Tony whispered in her ear.

She glared at him as she hung up the phone. Tony swallowed, knowing all too well that she was fully prepared to chew him out. He was utterly surprised at what she did next. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you, too, Mrs. DiNozzo to be."

She snickered and allowed herself to lie back in the comfortable bed and curled up next to Tony. Meanwhile, Abby ran frantically from her lab in search of Ducky. She went down to autopsy and practically ran into him on the way.

"Abigail, what has gotten you all worked up?"

"Tony…Ziva…proposed…married." She said in between deep breaths.

"Tony and Ziva are getting married?" Ducky asked, his eyes going wide.

She nodded as she gripped onto Ducky's shoulders. Ducky cheered excitedly for the pair as Abby finally caught her breath.

"She just called me and told me to tell everyone."

"Wow! Mr. Palmer, did you hear?"

"Yes, I did. Since when did Tony and Ziva get together?"

They looked at Jimmy with slack jawed amazement. Unfortunately he had been out of the metaphorical loop the entire time.

"You haven't heard?" Abby asked, coming up to him.

"Heard what?"

"She's pregnant, Palmer." She said, looking at him as if he were stupid.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" Both Abby and Ducky exclaimed.

"What? I didn't know."

Abby then turned on her heals, ready to leave the morgue.

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

She ran to the elevator and went up to the squad room. Upon seeing McGee she wrapped him in a huge hug. He grabbed her by the forearms once she released him.

"What is it, Abby? What's the matter?"

"Tony and Ziva are getting married, Timmy!" She exclaimed a she jumped up and down in celebration.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. Ziva just called me not too long ago."

While Abby was making a fuss over the newlyweds Tony and Ziva sat in the bed, now fully clothed, staring at each other.

"You have got to do this, Tony. I told my father. I am pretty sure you can do this."

He let out a disapproving groan, signaling to Ziva that he did not like this plan one bit. She crossed her arms and flashed a stern look in his direction. She was definitely not going to let this going. She was a very persistent woman. He knew then that he had to distract her somehow. He quickly got an idea on exactly how to do just that. He scooted closer to the seemingly relentless Israeli and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. Without saying a word, he leaned in and kissed her lips. She put her hands on his pecs, knowing all too well what he was trying to do. He lowered her back onto the bed, his lips not showing any sign once so ever of stopping.

"Tony, stop. I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work." She said as he kissed her exposed collar bone.

Ziva then felt Tony sneak his hand into her pants after he expertly unbuttoned them. He felt her wet center and throbbing clit.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then why are you so wet, hmm?"

Her eyes went wide and her facial expression turned sheepish.

"Exactly; I knew it!" He exclaimed, inserting his first two fingers inside of her.

"Now, if you let me give you want we both want I will tell my father. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. Yes. Just please, don't stop."

He laughed and yanked off her pants before continuing. He felt her walls tighten around his skillful fingers. This made him smile.

"Tony, I am so close." She moaned, her body moving with each movement his fingers made.

"I can tell as much, my sexy ninja."

It didn't take long for her to cum to him and the pair finished up with a frenzied kiss. The pair regrouped, allowing their thoughts to become straight again. He looked down by his knees where the phone remained and he let out a sigh. Ziva stood from the bed and ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

"I am going to get something to eat while you call your father." She informed as she button up her pants.

"Okay."

He watched her walk away and let out a quiet cat-like growl. Her hips swayed back and forth with each step she took. He then took the phone in his hand and dialed his father's number. The dialed tone played for several seconds until Tony's father answered.

"Dad?" He asked.

"Junior? What's up?"

"We need to talk." He said, unsure of himself and of his father's reaction.

He wondered if he could do this. He watched Ziva walk back in and leaned herself against the door frame. It was then when he knew what he could do.

"I have some pretty big news for you." Tony added.


	24. One Way Or Another

Chapter Twenty-Four-One Way Or Another

"How did he take it?" Ziva asked as he hung up the phone.

"He took it well. He handled it like any DiNozzo would."

She stepped closer to him and raked her free hand through his hair. She flashed him a smile and Tony took hold of her by her baby bump. He placed a kiss on it and cupped her cheek. She swallowed what remained of a pickle as Tony pulled her head down to him. They began kissing and Tony could clearly taste the pickles she had been munching on. When they separated she dug another pickle out of the jar and popped it into her mouth.

"I take it that's a good thing?" she asked as she chewed.

"For him…yes, it is." He said, standing from the bed.

He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but smile at the pregnant Israeli. He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering there for several seconds.

"Do you want anything else to eat?"

"Are you implying that all I eat are pickles? Because, Tony, that is not true." She stated adamantly.

"No ninja. I was just asking. I was not insinuating anything." He informed honestly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and analyzed him closely.

"Okay." She said. "No, I am fine for now. This is just a snack, yes?"

"Yes. I suppose it is a snack."

He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled him into his torso. He hugged her, all the while Ziva still eating the pickles. When they separated Ziva exited the bedroom, Tony following her like a lost puppy. She went to the kitchen and put away the pickles. Just as she closed the fridge she heard a knock on their front door. Ziva hurriedly shuffled to the front door, her hair flying behind her as she walked. When she opened the door she was ambushed by Abby Sciuto. She wrapped her arms around her in what could only be described as her signature.

"Finally, you two are getting married!" She cheered, jumping up and down as she clapped rapidly.

"Well, we do not wish to do anything huge. It will just be a small little wedding with you guys and our fathers."

"Oh, well, that's fine. It sounds nice."

She then looked down at Ziva's belly and she instantly became enthralled. She squatted down and marveled at the sheer beauty of it. Ziva couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes as Abby placed her hands timidly onto the roundness. She had gotten quite a bit bigger since she and Tony had told the Goth forensic scientist.

"Wow!" She exclaimed.

"I take it you are fascinated by this." She said, motioning around her belly.

"Are you kidding me? Yes!"

She stood up and hugged Ziva again, this time with much more gentle arms. Ziva hugged her back and when they separated Tony walked in. he was quite surprised to see Abby standing there.

"Abby-normal, what are you doing here?" He said, allowing himself to become cocooned in Abby's grasp.

"I came here to see you guys and talk about the wedding." She informed as she released him from her grip.

"Oh. I see. Well, come on in." He said, closing the front door and led the two females to the couch.

The ladies sat on the couch while Tony turned the chair to face them. Abby placed her elbows on her knees and leaned forward slightly.

"Now, exactly when do you guys want to have the wedding?" Abby asked, looking between the two federal agents.

"Well, I would like to do it before I get too big." Ziva stated honestly.

"Okay, yeah, that's good. What about you, Tony?"

Both females looked at him awaiting his answer.

"Honestly? I do not care as long as I get to be married to her. That's all I want; is for us to be happily married. Not just for us…but for our children."

Abby's eyes held a look of mushy happiness. She found what Tony had said to be quite touching and so did Ziva. Ziva stood from the couch and looked between the two.

"I will be right back." She said, leaving for the bathroom.

Abby then stood from her seat and went over to the door.

"I better get going. My mass spec is waiting for me."

"Okay."

He shook his head, finding Abby to be quite a funny person. Ziva came back into the front room and grew concerned when she didn't find Abby.

"Tony, where's Abby? Did you bore her into leaving with your movie references?"

"No." He said, making a face at her. "She had to do something with her mass spectrometer."

"Oh, then, I'm sorry." She said, walking towards him.

"I know of a few ways you can make it up to me." He said, putting his hands strategically on her hips.

"Oh, you do?" She asked, leaning her head back as he lowered his head to hers.

"Oh yes!"

Just then their lips collide with frenzied heat. They began leading each other to the bedroom, all the while their lips locked in a fiery kiss. Tony separated from Ziva as he lowered her onto the bed and climbed up her body. He lifted up her shirt, eventually removing it entirely. He began peppering a trail of wet kisses up her body, gradually making his way to her luscious lips. They became trapped within each others' lustful mouths, Tony gripping onto Ziva's jean clad thigh. Ziva moaned at the feel of his burgeoning erection pressing into both of their jeans.

"We are wearing too much clothing for what you desire, mio amore." Ziva whispered in his ear.

He let out a guttural laugh into her neck as he unbuttoned her jeans.

"Well, soon I will rectify that, my sexy ninja." He said, sliding her jeans down her toned legs.

He tossed them away, hearing them land onto the floor behind him. Ziva's hands then removed his t-shirt and she tossed it away, along with her own. They too landed on the floor beside the bed and this left Tony the only one with any clothes on. She ran her hands down his well defined muscular torso and stopped them on his jeans. She slowly unzipped them, brushing her hand against his shaft. He felt himself grow harder as her skillful hands did a number on him. His boxers were the last to go, allowing her complete access to him. Tony hissed at the feel of her hand wrapping around the base of him. She then wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down to her.

"Is this what you want?" She asked, whispering into his ear.

He shuttered at the feel of her hot breath caressing him.

"Fuck yes, Ziva." He muttered back, resting his head on her shoulder as she began stimulating him.

Her hand had started going u and down on him, working him thoroughly. He sinked his teeth into her shoulder and this caused Ziva's head to roll back into the pillow.

"Come on Ziva. I want to be inside you."

"And I want you inside me." She moaned back.

"So, what are we waiting for?" He asked, putting his shaft near her center.

By that point she had let go of him.

"I am not quite sure."

He began rubbing the head of his erect shaft against her center in a teasing manner, causing Ziva to go insane. She had grown tired of the teasing. She just wanted him. One way or another she was going to have him. She gripped onto his hair covered ass and pressed his hips into hers. She moaned at feel of him inside of her. Tony pulled out and began repeatedly plunged into her core.

"Oi Tony!"

Tony was glad he was able to make her so happy. He then vowed to himself that one way or another he would keep her happy forever.


	25. No Regrets, Just Love

Chapter Twenty-Five-No Regrets, Just Love

Ziva lay awake that night, tracing circles on her bump. She was starting to feel the "emotional whiplash" of the quick paced fourteen weeks that had gone by. Don't get her wrong. She loved Tony so much and she honestly couldn't be happier. She just wondered if she was an adequate person for Tony. She wondered if she would meet up with his standards. She then mentally head slapped herself for even allowing her mind to think something so convoluted and stupid. If Tony thought that then he would've left her a long time ago. She turned to Tony and rested her head on the arm she sought so much comfort from. She looked up at him and smiled at his sleeping face. She began fiddling with his chest hairs, unable to resist the impulsion. She knew Tony was asleep but she had to voice this. It was just something she had to do. She felt that no matter how many times she said it she would never get tired of it. She hoped Tony felt the same way about saying it to her.

"I love you, Tony." She muttered into the opened air.

Of course he didn't respond. Ziva continued watching as his chest rose and fell with each steady and almost soothing breath he took. She rolled onto her side completely, allowed herself to become comfortable in the warm bed. She snuggled against both Tony and the pillow underneath her head and closed her mocha eyes. Once she fell into a deep sleep she began dreaming about her wedding. She then thought about her formidable father. She hoped that he had honestly changed and that he would come to her wedding. Whether he did attend or not didn't really one hundred percent affect Ziva. Regardless she was still going to marry who she felt was the best man in her life. She began smiling in her sleep. She felt her mind become a flurry of several different assortments of thoughts. All of the neuronal activity going on within her brain caused her eyelids to fly open. When this happened she instantly looked out the window at the sunrise. She looked at the clock and saw it was around six o'clock. She let a slight groan slip from her lips as she stretched her legs out beneath the covers. She pushed her voluptuous body up to where she could place a small kiss on his scruffy cheek. He hadn't shaved in the last couple of days which was not a problem to Ziva. She loved it when Tony had a little bit of facial hair.

"You're up early." Tony mumbled tiredly, his eyes still tightly shut.

"That I am." She concurred.

"Go back to sleep." He told her.

"I will in a few minutes. That is, as long as you do the same."

"Done." He said, falling silent afterwards.

He appeared to be asleep which somehow satisfied the Israeli. So much, that she too fell asleep. She began dreaming about the first time she and Tony had had sex. It was magical to say the least. Even at the time she loved every second of it. Now that she was having two babies she didn't regret a thing. Come to think of it, she had no regrets when it came to Tony, just love. She had so much love for Tony that at times it scared her. It put her on edge. Even then she loved every minute of it. She hated every time she had to be without the Italian. Soon a couple hours past and Ziva awoke. Instead of feeling the quite warm Italian next to her she felt smooth sheets under her hand. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, ridding them of sleep. She blinked a few times, bringing her vision into focus. Smelling the air, she detected eggs and pancakes. She knew at that very moment that Tony was cooking them breakfast. She pulled back the covers, relieving her of their entanglement. Before she could even take one step out of the bed Tony came to her door with a tray a food.

"Hello baby." He chimed cheerfully.

He set down the tray and adjusted the pillows.

"Hello."

"Good morning, my sexy ninja."

"Boker tov! What are you up to?" She asked, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to push it back.

"I am serving my pregnant Israeli-American breakfast in bed." He announced. "Scoot back."

She watched as he motioned his hands, signaling for her to do the exact same thing he had said. She scooted back, instantly feeling gentle pillows hit her sore back. She closed her eyes momentarily and allowed herself to relax in the comfort the pillows supplied.

"Are you comfy, sweet cheeks?" He asked; a wide smile on his face.

She nodded and observed Tony as he placed the tray on her lap. He positioned himself by her feet and began messing with her toes.

"This looks so delicious Tony." She told him.

"Thank you." He said, beaming brightly. "Go ahead. Eat up."

She picked up the fork placed on the right side and stabbed into the eggs. She then guided it to her mouth. When she tasted it she closed her eyes and let out a satisfied moan.

"This is absolutely amazing. Thank you, Tony. I love you."

"You're welcome. I love you, too."

Tony then looked down to her feet and moved one into his lap. He looked down at it and began analyzing its every feature. He then got an idea. He set down her foot and searched the drawers of their bureau. Ziva furrowed her eyebrows in sheer confusion. She wondered what it was exactly that he was searching for. She wanted to help but she knew there was no way he would let her get up.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"I'll find it." He said frantically as he searched.

"Anthony, just tell me what you are looking for and I will help you."

"I can't."

"Why is it that you can't tell me; hmm?"

"Uh…it's a surprise."

"Oh, I see."

"Damn it, where did I put it?"

"Tony DiNozzo, watch your mouth!" She scolded. "Now, calm down and tell me what you are looking for."

"The shea butter; where is it?"

"Oh, Tony, davash; it's in the bathroom."

Ziva then laughed when Tony head slapped the back of his own head. He ran off to the bathroom and grabbed the bottle. By this point it was already three fourths of the way gone. He sat down on the bed and took hold of her feet. He placed them in his lap and bent down to kiss his way up her legs. She couldn't help but laugh at this. When he finished kissing her toned legs he turned his focus on her slightly swollen feet. He squeezed some of the lotion into his hand and began massaging her feet. He looked up when he heard her moaning.

"Do you like that?" He asked mysteriously.

"Yes." She moaned with a slight nod.

"That's good, baby, because I'm enjoying it, too."

He then felt her rotating her big toe around the spot his erection peaked into his jeans.

"I can tell as much." She said with great mischief.

She giggled when his eyes went wide. She had finished with her breakfast quite a few minutes ago and so she decided to set the tray aside, permitting Tony to come closer. He watched her closely, a confused look on her face. He wondered what she was after. He then watched her index finger motion seductively towards him. He then began to get the picture.

"Oh, I get it." He said, releasing her feet.

He climbed up the bed, soon becoming eye to eye with Ziva. He pressed his lips into hers and pulled away. He could not help but laugh when she grunted at the sudden loss of contact. She then had a begging look on her face. He then began to realize how much pregnancy changed her. It must have been the hormones messing with her head because before she got pregnant she was never the type to beg. He sat back and looked at her. He just looked at her. His eyes were filled with so much meaning that it not only scared Ziva but it scared himself. He had to tell her how he truly felt about how fast their relationship had gone. They went through all of the stages of dating through just slightly over three months. Even though this whole fiasco was not in classic DiNozzo fashion he did not care one bit. He still loved her in the same way and he had no regrets.

"I have to tell you something." He said, seriousness tingeing his every word.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

She began to fear the worst. She feared that Tony had had enough and wanted out. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Yes, sweetheart, everything is fine. I just want to tell you that I have no regrets in doing this. All I have right now is love. Which, in a way; is scary for me. I've never loved someone the way I love you."

She let out a sigh of relief and looked down at her sparkling ring. Throughout her life she had always been wrong about men, including Tony. For both Tony and Ziva, there were no regrets, just love.


	26. AWOL

Chapter Twenty-Six-AWOL

"Oi Tony!" Ziva breathed, clutching the blanket to her chest. "That was…amazing!"

"I know." He said, turning to face the intoxicating Israeli agent. "You were great."

He leaned down and began to devour her luscious neck. She couldn't help herself. She had to have him. She leaned into his irresistible lips and allowed him better access to her supple skin. Lately the pair hadn't been able to get enough of each other. It was as if they were both affected by something within them. Ziva lied on her back submissively, which as Tony knew was unlike her. He knew it was only because she trusted him. He climbed on top of her and growl into her neck in a cat-esque manner. Ziva didn't say anything, not a word. She was completely compelled by the NCIS agent. Suddenly he stopped when he arrived above her bump. He began marveling at how wondrous she looked pregnant. When they went undercover he didn't even think she'd be this beautiful.

"God, you're so beautiful." He uttered quietly.

She couldn't contain the blush that came to her face. She felt so loved by the man and she couldn't be happier.

"Thank you. You aren't too bad looking yourself." She replied.

He smiled up to her and decided to just lie down beside her and hold her within his embrace. No matter how old he got he would always want to hold Ziva in his arms. He placed a hand on her bare bump and kissed her temple.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled a small smile and looked up to him. The look in her eyes said it all. Even then she said it.

"I love you back." She said in her corny manner.

Lately Tony found her to be quite corny but he loved that about her. He loved that he could change her from this stoic Israeli into that of your typical teenage girl in her first relationship. It made him so happy that she could feel so comfortable around him. He kissed her temple again and brought the blankets around them tighter. They became comfortable and it was then when they realized something very important; something they stupidly missed. Ziva caught on at first, shooting up from the bed.

"We had work today!" She exclaimed.

"Oh shit!" Tony responded, grabbing his cell phone.

They realized they had gone AWOL. He dialed Gibbs number and listened to the dial tone. He heard Gibbs answer. As if he had read Tony's mind he spoke before Tony could even utter a word.

"Relax DiNozzo. You and Ziver stay in bed." He said, his voice calmer than usual.

Tony's eyes went wide. He was definitely not expecting that. He half expecting Gibbs to reach through the phone and head slap him but he didn't he actually handed it like a normal and polite human being.

"How did he know that?" He whispered. "Okay boss."

"We don't have any cases and we probably won't get one today. Have fun."

"Thank you?" He question, confusion clearly lining his voice.

He hung up the phone and looked over at Ziva. He laughed as she struggled to quickly get on a pair of her favorite jeans. He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What is so funny, Anthony?" She asked, glaring at him with piercing eyes.

He knew she only really called him Anthony when she was angry with him. He stood up from the bed and put his hands on her shoulders. This seemed to calm her down considerably.

"I called Gibbs. He said that we could stay home. It seems as though it's a slow day over there anyway."

"Oh."

She then kicked off her jeans and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh with you." She said into his bare chest, kissing it.

She then left a trail of kisses from his sternum up to her desirable lips. He was so sexy to her. She knew she was being like this because of her hormones. They went back to the bed, fully prepared to make their day off worthwhile. A few hours later Tony woke up; his arms wrapped firmly around the sound asleep Israeli. He decided he should wake her up and see if she was hungry. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and that had been six hours ago. He gently shook her shoulder but all she did was groan.

"Zee-vah," He called, stretching out her name.

"Go away, Tony." She pleaded, burying her head underneath her pillow.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, now, please leave me alone."

"You just want to sleep, huh?" he asked, tracing her shoulder with his fingertips.

"Yes." She muttered, on the edge of falling back asleep.

"Okay then. Sweet dreams, my sexy ninja."

"Thank you." She sighed; her voice drowned by tiredness.

After that she was out like a light, her head back above her pillow. Tony stood from the bed and went to the kitchen. He made himself some coffee and drank a cup. He looked at the morning paper sitting on the counter and then a fly landed on the counter three feet away. Tony, from the second he laid eyes on the tiny insect, became determined to kill it. He grabbed the paper and rolled it up.

"Okay, fly. This means war." He muttered, taking his stance.

He then swatted at it, missing him. He began grumbling at the fly until he heard footfall padding closer to him. He turned to find that Ziva was standing there. She looked so sleepy yet so beautiful. How she managed to always look beautiful Tony had no clue. Even when she had been held in Somalia he found her beautiful.

"Hey baby. Did I wake you?" He asked, his eyes focused on finding the fly.

"No, I couldn't sleep. What in the world are you doing?"

"Uh…I'm just, you know, killing a fly." He admitted nervously.

"Oh." She said, walking towards him.

She snatched the paper from him and looked around the kitchen.

"Where is it?" she asked, walking towards the middle of the small yet cozy kitchen.

"I'm not sure."

Just then she spotted it on the window. She slowly and stealthily approached it. Tony then watched as with one slam on the window she ended the fly's life.

"There you go." She said matter of factly.

"Thank you." He said, watching her leave kitchen.

He couldn't help but be impressed by her and what she had done. He ran after Ziva who was now making her way to the living room. When he caught up with her he grabbed a hold of her forearm and forced her to stop.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" He asked, sounding quite impressed.

"Well, when I was a child…Ari would always hate flies and so he taught me how to kill them the way he did."

She hardly talked about her brother but when she did it was always something around her that triggered it. She then allowed tears to fall down her cheeks. Tony pulled her into his arms as she sobbed.

"I miss him so much." She cried as she sniveled.

"I know. What you had to do…that must have been so hard."

"Yes. It was."

Their day AWOL started out pleasant and fun but now it was taking a downward spiral.


	27. It's Not Just About The Wedding

Chapter Twenty-Seven-It's Not Just About The Wedding

Tony and Ziva were sitting on their couch, Ziva drying her eyes with a tissue. She looked up at Tony and waited for him to say something, yet he didn't. All he did was stroked her long hair soothingly. It was all she really needed, now that she thought about it. All she needed was someone to be there. She realized then that he had always been there for her. She leaned her body up against Tony's muscular bicep and closed her eyes. Memories of her and Ari playing while Tali was just a little baby began playing themselves in her head. That was back when her mother was alive and well. She snapped herself out of her flashback and felt Tony rest his head on hers. It was just like four years ago when they had fallen asleep while searching a house.

"Are you okay now?" Tony asked, his voice bellowing into her hair.

"I am better, yes. I suppose it could've just been the hormones."

Ziva felt Tony nod in agreement. She let out a saddened sigh and reached for her cell phone.

"Who are you calling, sweet cheeks?"

"My father." She said, pushing talk.

He snatched her phone away and hung it up before Eli even got the call. Ziva grew infuriated.

"Why did you do that?" She yelled, smacking his chest repeatedly.

He grabbed her wrists and held her as she cried.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I did not mean to hit or hurt you. I love you." She said into his chest, her words muffled by his shirt.

"You're fine, davash. Ani ohevet otcha."

She smiled, finding his seemingly small gesture sweet. She then began to relax against Tony yet again. Several minutes of silence went by and Tony then realized she was asleep. He smiled as he gathered her in his arms as carefully as he possibly could. He knew that soon he wouldn't be able to do this. He placed her into the bed and kneeled down beside her. He perched his arms on the edge of the bed, resting his chin on them.

"I will forever love you, Ziva DiNozzo." He whispered to her before pulling the covers over her.

He stood up and walked out of the bedroom. He stopped just outside the doorway and put his hands on his hips in contemplation. He began trying to figure out what it was that he wanted to do. He then walked into the living room and started rifling through their rather large DVD collection. He found a movie called "Seven" and decided to watch it. He placed it in the DVD player and sat down on the couch. He had made it halfway through the movie before there was a knock on the front door. He paused the movie and went to the door. He opened it to see Deputy Director David. He was shocked to say the least.

"Uh…Director David, hello."

"Shalom Anthony. May I come inside?" He asked, pointing inside the apartment.

"Um, sure, come on in."

He allowed the Mossad Director to bypass him and enter the foyer. Tony closed the door and turned around to face Eli yet again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I figured I would come and visit. That and you guys are getting married, are you not?"

"Yes, we are. Just probably not for another several weeks. We haven't got anything planned yet, sir."

Tony was feeling increasingly uncomfortable. He was never really comfortable around Eli. Eli noticed how Tony was acting and he approached him. Placing a hand on his shoulder firmly, he looked into Tony's eyes.

"I know that you are not exactly comfortable around but what happened in Israel…that's in the past. What is that saying? I have turned over a new leaf."

Tony nodded, understanding what he was trying to say.

"I should have known that you love my daughter. Now that I do know, I realize it was quite obvious." He said with a small laugh.

"I do love your daughter. I love her so much that it's crazy. I think she's beautiful, smart, funny, independent, and she's the woman for me. Ha! She keeps me in line."

Eli smiled to Tony and turned to face the inside of the apartment. He smiled in approval.

"You know, I would ask how you found out where we live but then I realized that you are you."

"Yes."

He then went to the photo album he had given Ziva a long time ago. He smiled at it fondly and turned through the pages. He then saw a seemingly recent picture of Ziva standing next to a postcard stand. He turned to Tony, having a few questions about said photograph.

"Anthony."

"Hmm?"

"Where was this photograph taken?"

"Oh, in Paris, France around nine months ago, I think."

"You two went to Paris?" He asked, sheer intrigue on his face.

"Yes, we had to pick up a witness once for a case. I took that picture of her."

"Oh, well, it is quite good." He complimented, running his finger along his daughters face in the picture.

Tony looked at Eli and noticed that something was troubling him. He decided not to go there and continue their conversation.

"Thank you. I have a bit of practice with pictures."

"Oh? How so, Anthony?"

"Crime scene photos, mostly. Nowadays Ziva isn't getting to go out to the field because of the pregnancy but before that she would take the photos."

Eli smiled and soon retracted it. That was another thing Tony noticed. A smile never stayed on Eli's face for long. He didn't want to push this but he felt he had to.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

"Yeah." He lied.

Everything was not alright. Lately he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Ziva's mother and Tali, even Ari. Ziva was the only child he had left and he basically drove her away. Now she was an American citizen and she was going to start a family with the very man responsible for one of Kidon's best operatives. Tony watched as Eli shook his head. He shut the book and looked over to Tony.

"Where is Ziva?" He asked, finally picking up that her presence was non-existent.

"Oh, she's in the bedroom sleeping. She's been sleeping quite a bit lately."

"Well, yes, Anthony. She is pregnant. She will be tired." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. You know, she's gotten a bit bigger since you last saw her."

"I can imagine."

Just then the sound of footfall began coming closer from down the hall. Soon Ziva appeared, completely oblivious to her father being right there. She walked up to Tony and wrapped her arms around Tony to pull his head down to hers. She began kissing him hungrily and Eli watched as she hooked one of her legs around his. She pulled away from the kiss and looked lustfully into Tony's eyes.

"Hello, my love."

"Hi."

"I love you."

Her voice was low and full of seduction. The sexually crazed Israeli kissed him yet again, practically wrapping her entire body around him. She couldn't get enough of the Italian man. She had no idea that her father of all people would be getting a live preview of what she wanted to do with Tony. Tony would've pulled her off him but he just couldn't help himself. She was so damn sexy and her lips proved to be irresistible. He knew he had to tell her before it got too far.

"Your father's right there." He said in between kisses.

Ziva instantly got off of him and looked over to where his father was at.

"Where did you come from? When did you get here?" She asked, wiping her lips of Tony's saliva.

"Um, Israel and a little while ago." He answered truthfully.

"Tony, why didn't you tell me?" She asked, smacking his chest several times.

"I'm sorry, but you came at me. I couldn't help myself."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Eli. The woman had on pajama pants and an OSU t-shirt. Eli came to recognize them as Tony's; at least he guessed they were his.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, sounding somewhat out of breath.

"I wanted to come and visit. Maybe we can even start discussing the wedding plans?"

"Okay. Have a seat." She said, gesturing towards the chair.

Eli slowly sat down, his old age quite apparent. Tony took hold of Ziva's hand and led her to the couch. They sat down and looked over at Eli.

"Alright." Eli started. "I will be willing to pay for anything you need for the wedding."

"Really?" They both said, sounding so in sync with each other.

Eli nodded, assuring them that this was true. Ziva then noticed this look in her graying father's brown eyes. He looked so sad. It was a sadness she had never seen. She knew then that this little visit had more context than Eli was letting on. She knew at that very second that it's not just about the wedding. It's about so much more.


	28. Dinner With Daddy David

Chapter Twenty-Eight-Dinner With Daddy David

"Are you alright, aba?" Ziva asked; a concerned look plastered on her face.

"Why of course, Ziva. I am fine." He lied.

Ziva knew he was lying and was now vested in finding out the truth. She and her father shared the same problem…emotionally. They both bottled up their feelings inside and rarely let anyone inside. Ziva wanted that to change so badly. She wished her father would be able to talk to her.

"Aba, be'vakasha; tell me what is bothering you." She pleaded.

At that moment Eli noticed how much like her mother she sounded. He shielded his face in his hands from Ziva's gaze.

"Your Ima." He said.

"What about her?" She asked.

"Lately, when I see you…I see her. It has been twenty years Ziva and it still affects me." He said to Ziva; his accent thickening with emotion.

"I know, papa. I miss her too." Ziva said, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"She would be so proud of you." He said, shaking his head as he looked at her.

"Do you really think that?" She asked, standing from her seat.

Eli nodded and Ziva walked over to her father. She raked her fingers through his white hair and smiled sadly down to him. She had been so wrong. He did have feelings. He was hurting. Eli reached up and placed his hand timidly on her bump.

"Babies, say hi to Grandpa Eli, hmm?" She said down to her stomach.

Both Israelis started laughing at this and Eli pressed his cheek against it. He heaved a sigh and felt the rapid heartbeats from within Ziva. He stood up, careful as to not bump into Ziva. He then wrapped his arms firmly around his daughter. They stood there for a minute until Eli pulled away.

"Ziva, just know that I am sorry for everything I have put you through." He said.

"That is the first time you've ever apologized to me for anything." She said, her bottom lip quivering. "Thank you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as memories flooded back. Most of the memories were painful but some were little glimmers of playing with her father in their large front yard with her brother and sister.

"You were such a happy child, Ziva, and then when your mother…passed you got so sad. You were still a kid and you grew up so fast."

His brown eyes filled with sorrow as he cupped her cheeks. She took hold of his hands with her own and smiled.

"I want to keep my children happy for as long as possible." Ziva told him. "I want there to be peace in their little eyes. I do not want them growing up knowing hate, loss, and sorrow."

"I know that. I can see that."

"We aren't going to talk about the wedding now, are we?" Ziva asked.

"No, unfortunately we will not be. Can I make you two some dinner?" He asked, noticing the time.

It was already five thirty and Ziva was getting quite hungry.

"Yes, aba, that would be excellent." She said with a smile.

"Okay. You two find something to do and I will be in the kitchen."

She turned to Tony, her eyes wide and shock plastered clearly on her face.

"I have not seen this side of him since I was thirteen and I got to go horse riding with him for my birthday." She confessed.

A smile came to Tony's face. In a way he was glad that they were repairing their relationship. He then began wondering what kind of Grandfather Eli was capable of being, but then again only time can tell about those sorts of things. He then walked up to Ziva and wrapped an arm around his fiancé's waist. Meanwhile, Eli was in the kitchen scouring the cabinets for something to cook. He found many assortments of pasta and he remembered that Tony was in fact Italian. He grabbed a bag of fettuccini and took a pot from the cabinet above the stove. Back in the living room, Tony's lips were furiously colliding into Ziva's with so much passion it reminded him of the first kiss they shared in the very same room. Ziva pulled away from him, her lungs begging her for air. She took hold of Tony's hand and dragged him off towards the bedroom. They passed the kitchen on the way and Eli saw them. He shook his head, knowing all too well what they were up to. Ziva pulled him into the room, closed the door, and pushed him into the wooden barrier.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" He asked in between Ziva's kisses.

"Uh-huh." She said with her eyes closed.

"But Zi, your father is in the kitchen. He'll hear us…well, he'll hear you."

"I don't care."

She pressed her body to his as best as she could and kissed him. When she pulled away she bit on Tony's lip slightly. It hadn't hurt Tony, which was a good thing. She took his hands in hers, interlacing their fingers. She then led him over to the bed, lowering them down onto the bed. His body hovered over hers, completely sheathing her. It was as if he was shielding her from the rest of the world. He leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. They continued kissing, is now erect shaft pressing into her through his jeans and her pajama pants.

"Fuck, Tony." She moaned. "Please. I need _you_."

The emphasis she had put on the word you made him slightly confused but he didn't think too much of it. He only kissed her deeper, growing harder at the taste of her mouth. He had to have her and soon. He quickly removed her pants along with his own and tossed them away. He grabbed the comforter which lay in disarray and covered their bodies with it. He put his hands around her hips and pushed within her moist walls. Eli was in the kitchen cooking the pasta and making an Israeli salad when he heard Ziva let out a loud moan.

"Oi Tony!" She moaned loudly.

Tony leaned down to her and put his mouth to her ear before hushing her. His warm breath brushed against her ear, making her become even more frenzied. He then proceeded to thrust rhythmically inside of her, bringing them both closer to the brink. He enjoyed have sex without protection with Ziva, although the NCIS agents hadn't really been using it to begin with. He wondered what he and Ziva's lives would've been like if he hadn't gotten her pregnant. He then snapped himself out of his thought and focused at the task at hand. He pounded in her forcefully a couple of times before he came inside of her. It didn't take her long afterwards to reach her climax.

"Tony!" Eli heard Ziva practically scream.

"You feel so good." He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you."

Their sweaty frames quickly pulled apart and got dressed. Ziva noticed her hair was a completely sweaty mess and so she brushed it back and pulled it into a hair tie. Tony put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her through the mirror at the vanity. He kissed her sweaty neck and lavished in the saltiness her skin possessed. He knew it was because of the sweat. Just as she stood from the chair there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come on, you two, dinner is served." Eli said through the door.

"Alright aba, we'll be right out."

They exited the bedroom and the smell of sweat and sex was replaced with that of the aroma of pasta. They went into the kitchen and saw the island set for dinner. Eli was sitting in his chair when Ziva and Tony entered.

"I take it you two had fun." Eli observed.

Sheepish looks came to their faces. It was as if they were teenagers.

"Relax. You two are adults and you're about to get married. You do not have to act so nervous."

Dinner with daddy David went a lot better than expected. They talked and ate some really delicious food. When they wrapped up dinner Tony saw Ziva eating ice cream straight from the container and Eli washed dishes.

"Oh, director, please let me get that." He insisted.

"I have got it and you may call me Eli. You do not have to keep calling me director."

"Okay."

Ziva watched as her father used a scrub brush on the plate. Sauce rapidly washed down the drain. She wished he could stay longer. She wondered if he was.

"Aba?"

"Ken Ziva, what is it?" he asked, turning over his shoulder.

"Where are you staying?"

"Oh, at the Madison hotel in Washington DC, why do ask davash?"

"Well, you may stay here with us." She offered.

"Really? Do you not mind?"

"No, we don't mind." Ziva said. "Right, Tony?"

"That is right, my sexy ninja. We have plenty of room for you here."

"I will take the couch, then."

"No, it's alright. We have a spare bedroom we are going to convert into a nursery. There is a mattress in there. We have extra blankets." Tony informed.

"Oh okay then. Thank you, both of you. I just need a break from work for family. I am getting very…tired of this job."

"Yes." Ziva said. "I noticed."

"And a bit too old," He added; his voice changing slightly.

Ziva smiled and went up to her father.

"You are thinking of retiring aren't you?"

"Yes. I should've done that a long time ago…before you hated me so much." He said, putting his hands on her narrow shoulders.

She was about to refute what he had just said but he stopped her.

"Do not try and say that you did not or do not hate me. I know this to be a lie. Ever since you joined the Mossad and went to America to be a liaison you hardly spoke to me anymore. I do not want that. I do not want that at all."

She nodded, a sorrowful look coming to her face.

"Now, my Ziva, tell me. Do you know what you are having yet?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Ziva's shoulders as they walked to the guest room.

"No, actually, we do not. We will find out next week at my appointment."

They entered the guest room and looked around the room. It was an olive green color with beige curtains on the windows. Eli looked over at the mattress with pristine orange sheets on it. It made the bed stand out against the dull room.

"I do not think you should convert this into a nursery just yet." Eli said.

"Why?" Ziva asked, looking to her father.

"I think I'm going to buy you two a house." He said with a smile.


	29. Out Of Love

Chapter Twenty-Nine-Out Of Love

Eli David was sitting up in his bed that evening when he saw Ziva standing in the doorway. She knocked on the door frame before entering the room.

"Can you not sleep?" Eli asked, placing his book down and removing his glasses.

"Well, not really. The pregnancy has been making have really bad heartburn. Sometimes I get it in the middle of the night and then I cannot sleep."

"I see. Come here." He told her, patting the bed beside him.

He watched her approached the bed, carefully climbing on top of it. She sat and slapped her hands against her bare thighs as she turned to her father.

"So, why all of the sudden do you want to get me and Tony a house?"

"You deserve it, tateleh."

"Oh."

She then looked at the book and laughed. It was a book of baby names, the same book that was on her coffee table.

"Are you trying to help us with names, papa?" She asked; a wide smile coming to her face.

"Yes, I suppose. Have you guys thought of names yet?"

"No. Not really, to be honest with you. We are not really sure of anything right now, at least in that department."

"Oh, I see."

"Although; I have been thinking about it quite a bit, Aba. If they are girls I would like to name them Kate and Tali."

"That's very sweet of you. What does Anthony think of this?"

"He does not know. I do not want to bring it up until we are certain of what we are having."

"Okay. Now, yaldah, I believe you need to get some sleep."

"I cannot, aba."

He smiled to her and pulled her into his arms.

"You were just like that as a child, Ziva. You would stay up until midnight insisting that you could not sleep and then when either I or your mother would go get a book to read you, you were out like a light."

She snickered, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She separated from him and stood from the bed.

"I have to run to the restroom. I will be right back."

"Okay Ziva."

He watched her walk away and picked up the book. He was still on the A section of the boy names. He got chills when he saw one name…Ari. He shuttered and turned the page. He looked up when he heard the sound of footfall approaching. Ziva came back, a large pregnancy book in her hands.

"I have already gotten to month five." She said, holding up the book.

Eli smiled and watched his daughter climb back in the bed. Eli reached over and set his hand on the small roundness that was her stomach.

"Ziva, do you not have work tomorrow?"

"Well, yes, actually I do but, I do not feel it is a good idea you come with us. I mean, not everyone is willing to be like this. I am letting you back in for the sake of my children but they…they would not be so permitting, except maybe Abby."

"Oh, I see."

"It is not just you, though. They have not gotten to see…this side of you." She said, pausing to motion her hand up and down at him.

"I can stay here. I will help you out some. Maybe clean up around here some and get some of your chores done?"

"Thank you. Have you informed Mossad of your retirement?"

"Not yet. No. I will soon though."

"Okay. Papa?"

"Ken?"

"I know you are not too fond of Tony because of what happened with Michael but I love him and if…"

"It is water under the bridge now. I see how much he loves you. Now I realize…he did not do that out of jealousy. He did it out of love."

She smiled and nodded, a stray tear trickling from her eyes down her cheek. She felt herself begin to grow tired. She hadn't even opened her book yet before she stood.

"Look, I am getting rather tired. I will see you in the morning."

"Laila tov."

"Laila tov, aba."

She waved to him and walked down the hall to her and Tony's bedroom. She smirked at Tony who was sprawled out over half of the bed, lying on his stomach in the prone position. She sat down on the portion of the bed that wasn't occupied and watched him as he slept. She then leaned over the best she could and licked his ear. He instantly shot up and Ziva couldn't help but laugh hysterically. When he saw Ziva sitting there laughing he couldn't help but smile. He then wrapped his arms gently around her and pulled her to him.

"Hey there, my sneaky little ninja."

"Hi."

"Why did you do that?"

"I could not lie down and you would not move so I decided to make waking you up fun."

"Oh really; you found that fun?"

"Yes, actually, it was quite amusing." She said as he laid them down.

"Okay, well, let's go to sleep now, hmm?"

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too, you crazy little minx." He said, his breath hitting the back of her neck.

It didn't take long for the pair to fall into a deep and restful sleep. Meanwhile, Eli closed the book and stood from the bed. He went to the entry way of his daughter's bedroom and watched as the two NCIS agents slept so peacefully. She seemed so happy and he knew that it was because of her fiancé, Tony. He then realized that if it were not for Tony that she would be dead right now. The deputy director of Mossad had also realized that by what he has seen everything Tony DiNozzo's done for his daughter was out of love, plain and simple. He would then no longer have any children. He only had one child left and he was determined to be involved in her life.

"Laila tov, Ka'lah ve cha'tan." He whispered in Hebrew to the soon to be married couple.

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard beside the sink. He then turned on the water and filled the glass halfway. He looked out of the window at the full moon as he drank. He just wondered if he was capable of doing something out of love for Ziva as well. He put the glass down and then went to bed for the night.


	30. If You Could Have Saved Me Would You?

Chapter Thirty- If You Could Have Saved Me Would You? 

Eli David walked into Ziva's bedroom that morning a few hours after Tony had left for work. She was still asleep and this made Eli smile. He went over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook the sleeping Israeli. Her eyelids fluttered open and her first sight was her father's face. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, ridding them of sleep. She looked into her father's eyes and smiled.

"Boker tov, aba." She said.

"Boker tov, Ziva. How would you like blintzes for breakfast?" He asked.

Her eyes lit up at the mention of blintzes.

"Really, you made blintzes?"

"Yes, I did, my Ziva. Come on." He gestured towards him as he stood from the bed.

"Where is Tony?" She asked, standing up quite slowly.

"He went to work. Gibbs had called. Tony told me to tell you that Gibbs said you can stay home today. He wants you to be resting."

Ziva smiled at this. It was something she knew Gibbs would do and say.

"Typical Gibbs." She said as she shook her head. "Now, let's go eat those blintzes, shall we?"

Eli led the way to the kitchen and they sat down at the plates of what appeared to be apple blintzes. Ziva lick her lips hungrily and smiled with satisfaction.

"Thank you." She said, picking up her fork and taking a bite.

She swallowed; a fond look on her face. They were just as her mother had made them when she was young. She looked up at her father and cleared her throat. This got his attention and he looked up at her.

"You know, aba, if you are sincere about being involved in my life then I want to be able to open up to you about a few things. I have already shared all of this with Tony but it is you who should probably know some of this." She said, pushing the blintz around on her plate as she spoke.

"Well, what exactly is it that you feel is worth sharing, Ziva?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

He watched as tears glistened in her orbs and he then wondered what was going on with his daughter.

"Ziva?"

"I want to talk to you about Somalia." She blurted out.

Eli's eyes went wide upon hearing this. He hadn't expected to hear that.

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?" He asked, setting down his fork.

"Yes. I think you should know what happened to me."

"Okay. We can talk after we eat, yes?"

"Yes. That sounds fine."

Neither Israeli said anything after that. They only finished their blintzes in a very awkward silence. Once they were done they went to the front room. The two of them sat on either end of the couch, facing each other. Ziva took a deep and stabilizing breath and readied herself to tell her father everything that had happened to her.

"So, uh, when I went alone to that camp I had this mentality that my training could get me through it but, uh, I'll never be the same."

Tears began silently streaming down her face.

"When he apprehended me I didn't think I would make it out alive especially after it happened."

"It?"

"I was repeatedly, uh, beaten and…" She faltered, not knowing how to tell her father something like this.

"Ziva, tell me." He said, unaware of what she had to say.

"I was raped." She said, looking right into her father's eyes.

"Ziva."

"I did not mean to live through it." She repeated.

She had said this before. She was genuinely honest about that. For the longest time after that she wished she would've died out there but fortunately Tony had come. He was her hero.

"I am so sorry, Ziva. I had no idea."

"I know that." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Are you okay now? I mean, does Anthony have to be careful when he approaches you, you know?"

"Oh no, it's fine now. I am in love with Tony and I trust him with my heart and my soul and I will never let Somalia ruin that."

"That is good. I am glad you are so trusting of him."

"You are?"

"Yes, I am." He said, scooting closer to his daughter.

He reached over towards the coffee table and grabbed a tissue. He handed it to her. She wiped her eyes and looked down at her bump. She shook her head and pursed her lips to the side. She let out a breath through her mouth and looked over at her father.

"Aba?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said; no signs of questioning her.

"If you could have saved me…would you?" She asked, crossing her arms below her enlarged breasts.

"Ziva, it's complicated."

"Answer me!"

Anger and sorrow tinged her tone so harshly that it concerned Eli. She needed answers and she wanted the truth.

"Honestly? At the time…no, I wouldn't have saved you. But, after all that has happened…today if I had to make that choice then the answer would be yes."

"Good. That is all I needed to know."

"Now, I have a question for you."

"Okay then, what is your question?"

"How long have you had…feelings for Anthony?"

"Oh, well, for just about the better part of six years." She replied honestly, her head bobbing slightly as she talked.

"Really?" He asked as if to doubt her words when he did not.

"Yes, aba. I often wonder what my life would've been like if had gotten with him back then…before all of the crap." She confessed, her hair falling perfectly around her heart shaped face. "I wonder if it would've been much better. I wonder about a lot of things."

He words trailed off as she grew lost within her own dialogue. Out of the blue she stopped talking and rested her head back on the arm rest behind her. She looked up at the ceiling, remaining silent the entire time. She then started wondering that if Somalia never happened would she have made all of those decisions she had. Would she have become a citizen of the United States of America? Would she have stayed under the employment of the Mossad? Would she have become an official NCIS agent? She heaved a frustrated sigh and reluctantly stood, grabbing her tissue from the couch. It seemed as though everything since then had always found its way back to the subject of Somalia. She just wished there was a way she could just put it out of her mind for good but sadly Somalia would always haunt her somehow until the day she died.


	31. Staccabees & Pizza Night

Chapter Thirty-One-Staccabees & Pizza Night

It was seven o'clock that night when Tony was finally able to go home after a long day at work. He hated it whenever Ziva wasn't there, sitting in her desk across from him in the squad room. He got to the door and opened it. When he walked in he found Ziva and Eli sitting on the floor up at the coffee table. They seemed to be unaware of his arrival. There was a stack of various colored, wooden blocks in the center of the table and the pair seemed to be watching it quite intently. Just then it toppled over which caused Ziva to cheer loudly and Eli to frown.

"Yes! You have to take the blocks!" She teased childishly, following it with a menacing laugh.

"Be'seder, yaldah…you have won this time but I will win next time."

"Alright papa."

Ziva turned around when she heard the door shut. She smiled up at him and watched as Tony walked up to her. He crouched down to her and kissed her lips chastely.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked, looking at the orange, white, and wooden blocks on the table.

"We are playing Staccabees." Ziva said; her accent thickening as she said the name of the game.

"What is Staccabees?" Tony asked; a confused look on his face.

"It is a game where you stack blocks and whoever is left with no blocks win."

"Oh. I see." He said, taking hold of one of the wooden blocks.

He analyzed it momentarily and handed it to Ziva.

"I missed you so much, Tony." She said, standing from her spot on the floor.

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest. She could smell his cologne which she loved.

"I missed you, too. The squad room just isn't the same without you."

She smiled widely to him ad released him from her grasp. He set down his bag and removed him gun and badge. He set them on the other end of the coffee table and directed his attention back to Ziva.

"Look, sweet cheeks, I'm going to go take a quick shower and I should be out soon. You have fun playing Saccabees."

"Staccabees."

"Sorry, Staccabees. I love you." He said, running his left hand through her hair.

"I love you, too, Tony."

He placed his hand on her bump and smiled.

"You are getting so big." He observed.

"Yes, I know." She said, placing her hands on her back as she looked down at it.

She smiled up at Tony and Tony smiled back. He left the living room and made his way to the bathroom. Ziva sat back down and looked at her father while she divvied up the blocks between the two of them. She then grabbed the dreidel and spun it, starting yet another game. When Tony had gotten out of the shower he heard Eli laughing, something he had never heard before then. He shook his head and got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. When Eli and Ziva finished a riveting game of Staccabees she looked over at her fiancé's gun. She took a hold of it and began unloading it. She emptied the clip and then began reloading it. She set the gun down and looked to her father.

"You taught me how to do that when I was only ten years old." She stated.

Eli nodded, knowing this to be true. He took Ziva's hand and looked into her chocolate orbs.

"Ziva, I am sorry. If I had just let you be a child…"

"Do not blame yourself, Aba!" She hissed. "A year and a half ago I would've been happy to blame you for everything but to be perfectly honest I cannot do that. It was my decision after all."

Her father knew what she was referring to and released her hand. Tony came into the front room to find Eli and Ziva assisting each other in putting all of the blocks back into their sack. Ziva snitched up the sack and looked up at Tony. She watched him hold out his hands for her to take. She took a hold of them and stood.

"How was your day?" She asked, straightening out her pants with her hands while not breaking eye contact with the senior field agent.

"It was good. Ha, there was this lieutenant and Gibbs was interrogation and did the whole TBI method."

She flashed him a confused look. She had yet to hear the acronym used.

"It stands for truth by intimidation."

"Oh, I see. And did this method work?" She asked, gesturing her hands around slightly while she spoke.

"Oh yes! You missed a really good day."

A pouty look came to Ziva's face, as if she were upset.

"Oh, but, baby you missed it for a good cause. You're pregnant and you need your rest."

She nodded, knowing that he was one hundred percent correct. The pregnancy was much more important and took seniority over a measly interrogation. She rested her body against Tony and heaved a tired sigh.

"Did my little David have a long day with her father?"

She nodded, not wanting to say a word. She felt Tony wrap his arms around her frame and kissed the top of her head. He rested his cheek on the same spot he kissed. They remained absolutely still for about two whole minutes. When they separated Tony turned towards Eli and smiled.

"Eli, do you like pizza?" He asked; his arms now wrapped around Ziva's waist.

"Yes, I can honestly say I do." Eli answered, standing slowly from his seat.

"Good." Tony said. "Tonight is pizza night."

"Mmm," Ziva said, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Okay. What kind of pizza are we having?" He asked, walking over to the pair.

"Well, actually, Ziva and I usually have pepperoni with extra cheese." Tony informed. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds good." He said, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket.

"Oh, aba, you do not have to do that." Ziva said, putting her hand up to stop him.

"Yes, I do. You guys are letting me stay here. It is only common courtesy." He told his daughter, pulling out a twenty. "This should cover it, yes?"

"Yes, that is usually how much it costs." Tony said, watching as El handed it to him.

After awhile the trio was sitting on the couch. Tony turned to the two Israelis sitting beside him. He had to know so he just asked.

"What the hell is Staccabees?"

Tony listened as Eli and Ziva burst into a fit of laughter.


	32. New House

Chapter Thirty-Two-New House

Tony and Ziva were in the very same exam room they were in last time along with Ziva's father who sat in a chair only three feet away from Ziva. Ziva kept gripping onto Tony's hand tightly, nervousness flooding through her entire body. Tony was half expecting this to happen. She was nervous the last time they were in this room. It was nothing new to him. The nurse had already collected all of the information she needed and checked her vitals. She left quite awhile ago. They figured the doctor must be busy. The pair, including Eli David, was just waiting for the doctor. Just then the doctor named Molina Talbot who had seen them last time had walked in. She seemed to be in the same good mood she was in last time they had seen her.

"Did you deliver any babies today, doc?" Tony teasingly asked.

"Hello to you too; Tony. No, actually I haven't yet. No one is due so I do not expect to." She informed honestly.

"Oh." Tony said with a slight nod.

"Ziva, how are you feeling?" She asked, placing a hand on her knee.

"I am fine. I have been getting tired more often lately and hungry."

"Yes, that is to be expected."

When she turned to put some hand sanitizer on her hands she became surprised when she saw Ziva's father sitting in a spare chair they kept in the room.

"Who is this?"

"Doctor Talbot, he is my father." Ziva answered, using her free hand to gesture towards him.

Eli held out his hand and they greeted each other.

"Well, Mr. David, I am Dr. Molina Talbot and I'm also your daughter's doctor and I will have you know I am taking the utmost care of her." She assured; her voice calm and professional.

"I have faith that you are." He responded.

"Well, why don't we get this show on the road, shall we?" She asked, a perky smile directed towards Ziva.

"Okay." Ziva replied; nervousness coming over her.

The normally stoic and tough as nails Israeli had turned into this scared woman, worried about the potential of Molina finding something wrong with the twins. Already having some idea of the routine, she lay back on the exam table and lifted her shirt, exposing her baby bump to every single person in the room. Tony marveled at the roundness of Ziva's protruding abdomen. No matter how many times he got to see it he would never be able to get over how amazing the sheer spectacle of Ziva's bump was. The three people watched as Dr. Talbot pulled over the ultrasound machine and started it up. She grabbed the bottle of aqua colored gel and squeezed it onto the Israeli American's pelvis. She shuttered at how cold it was but it soon grew warmer. The doctor then began rotating the wand around, waiting for the perfect angle. Once she found it she put the image on the screen. The two agents and Mossad director became awestruck at the sight. The babies had definitely gotten bigger. Everyone could see this.

"They appear to be growing perfectly. Would you like to know the sexes?"

"Yes." All three people said; their voices sounding in sync with each other.

"Okay, well, they appear to be two girls." The doctor informed.

Ziva's eyes widened at this. She would actually get to use the names she had wanted to use for so long. She would finally get her little Tali and Kate. Now, all they had to do was pick middle names. When they left the clinic Eli got in front of Tony and Ziva and stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Aba?" Ziva asked; confusion hinting her voice along with her furrowed eyebrows.

"Give me the keys." He requested, holding out his hand to Tony.

"Why?" Tony timidly asked.

"There is something I want to show you. I saw it yesterday while I was running errands during Ziva's nap."

Hesitantly, Tony dug his keys from his pocket and handed them to his soon to be father in law. Eli got in the driver's seat and Tony and Ziva sat in the back. Once they were buckled in, Eli started the car and began driving down the highway. They passed many nice houses and a few grocery stores. Eli stopped at a house that was two stories high with a basement and an attic. It was white with blue trim. It had a spacious yard and large porch with a swing. Eli pulled the keys out of the ignition and remained silent as he got out of the car. Tony and Ziva followed suit, unsure as to why they were here. A for sale sign stuck out of the ground by the sidewalk. Eli led them down the long side walk, up the stairs, and to the front door.

"Eli, sir, why are we here?" Tony asked, raising his hand slightly.

Eli didn't respond. Ziva knew he was up to something. She could tell. She watched him knock on the door and wait for someone to answer. Seconds later a woman in a black skirt and suit jacket with a salmon colored shirt answered the door.

"Are you Eli David?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I am. You must be Angelina, right?"

"Yes. Is this your daughter?" She asked, stepping out of the house for a second.

She watched him nod and put a hand on the small of Ziva's back.

"Angelina, this is my daughter, Ziva, and her fiancé, Anthony."

"Well, it is so nice to meet you." She said.

She reached out and shook both Tony and Ziva's hand.

"Come on in." She said, gesturing inside the large house.

When they walked inside Tony and Ziva became completely shocked by the sight. It was breathtakingly beautiful and Ziva became jealous of whoever's house this was. She wanted this house. It was absolutely perfect. There were so many windows and the stairs looked as though they hadn't been renovated since the house was built. The pregnant Israeli walked over and glided her hand over the banister on the stairs. She closely analyzed every feature of the house. She traveled up the stairs slowly, taking a step up after every few seconds. She absorbed everything. She began falling in love with it the moment she walked inside and the more she saw of it the more she wished it could all be hers. It was then when she had to ask her father a question. She walked down the stairs carefully and went up to her father.

"Why are you showing us this?" She asked her father; a stern look coming to her face.

For a second he didn't answer but the suspense began creeping inside of him, building stronger as time went on.

"I am showing you this, my Ziva, because this is you and Tony's new house." He informed.


	33. How Far They Had Come

Chapter Thirty-Three-How Far They Had Come

Ziva sat down on the couch in their new house and watched as Tony and Eli moved boxes into the house. She begged for quite some time for them to let her help but she gave up about half an hour ago when they wouldn't break. She sipped on a smoothie and saw Tony and Eli carrying in boxes of Ziva's clothes. She rolled her eyes and found a box labeled clothes. She stood up and grabbed it. She lifted it up, finding it to be quite light. She had always hated being coddled and wasn't about to start letting it happen now. She carried it below her bump up the stairs. When Tony saw Ziva he flashed an angry scowl in her direction. He took the box from her and set it on the unmade bed.

"Before you say anything, Tony, I know you told me not to do anything but it was a light box filled with my clothes. I am capable of that. It will get done a lot faster if I help."

Tony let out a forfeitable sigh and hugged her.

"I have always admired you persistence, Ziva." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She replied; her voice cracking slightly as emotion flooded her.

"Okay, well, my ninja, if you want to assist us then there is a box in the back seat of the car. It should be filled with some silverware. Can you grab it and start packing it away in the kitchen?"

"Ken." She said, making her way to the stairs.

She slowly walked down, her feet enjoying the feel of the carpeted stairs. She stopped by the door and put on her sandals. She then stepped out the door and walked the short distance to the car. She opened the door and found the box. She lifted it up and carried it into the house. She set it down on the kitchen counter and tore the tape off of it. She reached in and grabbed a handful of forks placing them in a drawer. She then placed the spoons next to the forks and that's when she heard her father's cell phone go off. He had left it on the kitchen counter after grabbing some water. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello."

"Director David?" A male voice asked.

"No, this is his daughter, how may I help you?" She asked.

It was when she heard the reply that she recognized the voice.

"Officer Bashan?" She asked in disbelief.

She hadn't talked to the man in four years. She was beginning to think he had died.

"Ziva?"

"Yes."

"Shalom. How are you?"

"I am good. How are you?"

"I am the same. Where is your father?"

"Um, I'll go get him. Can you hold on for a few moments?"

"Ken, Ziva."

She walked up the stairs and found her father unpacking his things in his new room. They had decided to let him live with them for awhile.

"Aba, it is Officer Bashan for you."

"Be'seder, toda Ziva."

"Ein be 'ad ma."

"Shalom…" Eli answered. "…ken, ken, be'seder…al lo davar."

Ziva walked away, her father's voice trailing off the farther she went. She stopped at her and Tony's room and propped herself up against the door's frame. She smiled as Tony sang Frank Sinatra whilst he unpacked. She then began flashing back to the time when he was in the shower singing the very same song. When Tony turned to grab another box he stopped at the sight of his beloved Ziva.

"Hi baby."

"Hello."

"May I help you?" He asked, walking up to her.

"I just wanted to stop by before I go downstairs and finish unpacking the dishes."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Is that so?" He asked, leaning down to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

"Yes."

They then became wrapped up in a heated kiss. After a few moments of vigorous kissing the pair pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, sweet cheeks."

"I love you, too, my little hairy butt."

She then walked out of the room and went back down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and finished unpacking the silverware. She grabbed the box and went to the pile of empty cardboard boxes they had started in their rather large living room. It was then when a question popped into her head. She saw her father walking down the stairs and rushed over to him.

"Aba, I have a question."

"Okay. What is your question?"

"Did you buy this house? Like, is it ours for good?"

"Yes. You do not have to worry about paying the rent. This is your house."

"It must have been so expensive. I mean, look at this place."

Tears came to her eyes and Eli noticed this.

"My Ziva," He muttered as he cupped her face within his older hands. "I just want you to be happy."

"Toda; toda raba," She said, wiping her eyes after he released her face.

"Al lo davar, tateleh."

She smiled and turned towards the soon to be behemoth pile of cardboard.

"I cannot believe we kept so much crap in that tiny apartment." Ziva said to her father.

"I know, but, you guys made do and that's really all that mattered." He assured, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

They separated and Eli took a couple steps away from her.

"Well, I had better get back upstairs and help Anthony."

"Okay."

She waved to him and walked outside. She looked around the large yard and imagined her daughters running around and playing with their father just as she and her siblings had as children. She smiled at her flash forward and walked to the car. There was one book left and it was labeled DVDs. She shook her head at the fact that Tony had devoted an entire cardboard box to his crazy fascination with movies. She carried it into the house and set it down on the floor beside the bookshelves. They had placed bookshelves on either side of their living room. They decided one would be for books Ziva had and the other would be for Tony's movies. She opened the box and got to her knees. She decided to work from the bottom up, working in reverse alphabetical order. She finished an hour later and sat on the floor. She sat there looking around and marveling at how far she and Tony had come in such little time. She was sixteen weeks pregnant by him and they had already gotten a house and they were getting married. It was all a big shock for her. She was snapped out of her headspace when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and answered it. When she opened the door she saw two people she thought she would never have to see again.


	34. Christening The House And Other Things

Chapter Thirty-Four-Christening The House…And Other Things

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Ziva asked; anger clearly evident in her voice.

"Director David told us to meet him here." Malachi said.

"Ugh!" She groaned, walking into her house.

She went towards the center of the living room.

"Aba! Malachi and Liat are here for you!"

Eli slowly went down the stairs and saw the two Mossad officers.

"Shalom you two. I just wanted to give you these." He said, handing his officers a large envelope.

"What is it?" Liat asked.

"Those are my retirement and resignation papers." Eli said, poking the manila envelope.

"What are you trying to say?" Malachi asked; a confused and worried look on his face.

"I am getting much too old for this job. That and I have to grandchildren on the way. I need to be here for them."

Just then Tony ran down the stairs.

"Zi, I heard you yelling. What's the matter?" He asked, hustling up to the little posse that had begun to form.

He instantly grew defensive when he saw Malachi and Liat.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He asked, raising his voice to them.

"Calm down, Anthony." Eli assured. "They are here to take my forms."

"Oh, okay. Never mind then, I suppose."

He gripped onto Ziva's hand and the pair walked off.

"So, what a minute." Malachi started. "Ziva is pregnant and DiNozzo is the father?"

"Yes, oh and they are getting married."

Malachi and Liat both looked at Eli with slack jawed amazement.

"Okay, you two may leave. I have to finish unpacking."

Eli walked off, leaving the two officers stunned into motionless silence. They then mustered up the willpower to leave and Eli went upstairs. When Eli passed his daughter's bedroom he stopped when he heard giggling and rolled his eyes at the sound of a moan. That was one thing he was not prepared to get used to but he knew he would have to. Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva were in their bedroom kissing as the lie sprawled across the bed. The sheets and blankets they had bought the other day had been put on the bed only moments ago and Ziva was ready to test them out.

"Come on, Tony. What do you say we christen these new sheets, hmm?"

He let out a cat-like growl, enjoying her proposition very much. He flipped them over to where she was on top of them. He pushed himself up and kissed her supple collar bone. She gasped at the feel of his erection burgeoning.

"Tony, you naughty boy." She mockingly chastised.

"Oh, like you're not a naughty ninja?" He asked, kissing her lips afterwards.

No matter how many times he kissed her he would never stop enjoying that taste as if it were the first time.

"God, I love you." He mumbled into the skin just above her now bare breasts.

"I can tell." She whispered into his graying temple.

She flipped them to where she was beneath him, doing the opposite of what she would usually do.

"Fuck me." She whispered in his ear.

This made his eyes go wide. It was a rarity to hear such words spewed from her mouth but when she did talk in such a vulgar manner he couldn't get enough.

"I will, baby, just keep talking dirty to me." He said back quietly.

"Alright, I shall keep talking dirty." She replied, looking into his eyes.

Ziva then placed her lips next to his ear.

"I want you inside me, Tony and I will have you." She said with a controlling tone to her voice.

He raised an eyebrow at this and kissed her shoulder. She arched her back from the bed when his erection pressed into her through both of their pants. She was slowly losing control of the situation which was what Tony wanted. He wanted to dominate her. He wanted to make love to her right there. He allowed his hands to slowly glide down her sides and stop when they reached the button of her pants. She tilted her head back and allowed her mouth to hang agape.

"Fuck Tony, stop teasing me this instant." She muttered; her voice not sounding as powerful as she would have liked.

"Nuh-uh, ninja. That isn't going to happen."

She growled in frustration and decided to just lie there submissively and allow Tony to have his way. He smirked down to her. He had gotten want he wanted and he was happy about that. He gripped her thighs and yanked her jeans down, quickly ridding her body of them. He then felt Ziva's trembling hands grab onto his pants. Her hands were trembling because Tony's left hand was working on her clit while his right stimulated her left breast.

"Fuck yes, Tony. Right there." She moaned, trying to focus on his pants but losing the battle.

"Do you want my pants off, Zee-vah?" He asked, stretching her name out.

"Ken Tony, please do not screw with me right now." She pleaded.

"Okay, my ninja. I will let you have your way." He said, standing from the bed.

He took off his pants and climbed back on top of her. He slithered up her body, his penis rubbing against her inner thigh. She shuttered at this, her heart rate going up slightly. He kissed her luscious lips, keeping her loud moans of ecstasy quiet. She wrapped her legs around his waist and forced his hips into hers. She was glad they would be christening the new house…and other things. He entered her, her tight walls loosening to adjust to his size. Her tongue licked her dry lips and entered Tony's mouth as they kissed. Tony's rampaging hips quickened as their kiss became deeper. Ziva then lost all sense of thought as she grew closer to her climax. She arched her back as Tony kissed her neck, her bump touching his waist.

"Oi Tony!" She moaned loudly, which was something she had said just about every time they had sex.

"Oh Ziva." He replied, giving her one final thrust.

Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat. The sweat began seeping into the sheets. Tony pulled out of Ziva and lay down beside her. They both truly thought that that was the best way in the world to christen their new house and their new sheets.


	35. The Mystery Behind The Abandoned Stuff

Chapter thirty-Five-The Mystery Behind The Abandoned Stuff

Ziva lay in their bed with Tony's sleeping body wrapped around her in a protective and loving manner. She wanted to sleep yet she couldn't. She was so excited to have her own house that she couldn't manage sleeping. She looked out of the large window in their bedroom, sunlight seeping into the room. She looked at the clock on the wall and it read five o'clock. It was getting close to dinner time but she didn't want to move from Tony's embrace. The clock had been there before they moved in. It was an antique clock made of dark wood and it was covered in dust. She turned towards Tony and analyzed every one of his facial features as he slept. She smiled and looked back at the ceiling. It was a beautiful cream color. She blinked occasionally and when she closed her eyes to blink she kept them closed. She felt her breathing slow and gradually she fell into a peaceful sleep. Twenty minutes later Tony woke up and saw Ziva's mass of brunette curls fanning out around her head. She hadn't moved a muscle since she fell asleep. Her chest was still rising and falling which was a good sign. He unraveled himself from her and stood from the bed. He quietly opened the door and walked down the long hallway. He hadn't ventured into this part of the house. He found a room with dusty glass doors. He was still able to see inside. He analyzed the room and came to realize it was a study. It was then when he saw Eli sitting at the large desk placed in there. He wondered what the aging man was doing in there. Eli looked up to see Tony and waved him in. Tony opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello Eli."

"Hello Anthony. I think, if you two would let me, I could convert this into an office and I could run the Mossad from here and still be with you guys."

"Oh? You are second guessing your decision to quit?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I just want to find a way that I can do both things. I cannot think of anyone to be my predecessor."

"I see. How do you think Ziva will take it?"

The graying Israeli shrugged, not knowing how his daughter would react.

"I hope she will understand." Eli confessed.

"Hey, do you want anything in particular for dinner?" Tony asked, pointing his thumb out the door behind him.

"Hmm…" He hummed in contemplation. "Not that I can think of. Do you plan on making Ziva and me dinner?"

"I will try." He admitted.

"That sounds quite nice, Anthony. Why don't you surprise us, hmm?"

"Okay."

He exited the study and scurried down the stairs. He went to the large kitchen and opened the doors to the fridge, scouring through the food they had stocked it with earlier. He tapped his chin with his index finger in thought. He wondered what he was going to cook for his beautiful fiancée and his rather different father in law. Meanwhile, Ziva awoke from her sleep, sitting up in the bed. She looked around the room to find Tony absent. She then remembered they were now in a large house and Tony must have been roaming around. She stood from the bed and walked towards the closet. She dressed in a purple, green, and pink knitted sweater and a pair of dark denim jeans. She then stepped out of the bedroom. She looked to her left and looked to her right. She turned back to her right and saw another set of stairs. They led up but they didn't go down to the first floor so she figured they must lead to the attic. She put her hand on the handrail and began walking up the creaky steps. When she got into the dark and musty attic she felt around for a light switch. Upon finding one she turned on the light. She saw many old and dust covered boxes. She walked towards them and stopped at the first one. It was made of solid wood and it looked as though it hadn't been touched in years. She used her hands to brush the dust away. She inhaled some of it and started coughing. She covered her mouth with her sweater sleeve and looked at the wood. She then smiled when she realized it was a little girl's toy chest. She could tell this because it was painted pink and edged in purple. She opened in, trapped air coming out of it. She looked at all the toys and books that had been left in here. She then wondered who would leave this here. She stood up and went to the next series of boxes. They ranged from small wooden boxes to large cardboard ones. She grabbed a box and before she could open it Tony called for her from right beneath her.

"Ziva! Zi, baby, where are you?" He asked, looking around as he spoke.

She stood up, dusted the dirt off of her jeans and rushed down the attic stairs, surprisingly without making a sound. She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped at this and turned to face the sneaky Israeli.

"Oh, my God, Ziva don't do that to me. You scared the hell out of me."

She let a laugh escape her rosy lips and looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"Where were you?" He asked, seeing that she was covered in dust. "And why are you all dusty?"

"I was up in the attic." She said, answering both questions at once.

"Oh."

"There's quite a bit of stuff up there." She said, pointing up with her index finger.

"That's cool. Dinner's ready."

"Ooh, you made dinner? I was unaware you were cooking."

"Well, I was. We got the dining room table set. Oh, and your father has some stuff he wants to talk to you about."

"What stuff?"

"Come on." He said, ushering her done the stairs.

They went down stairs and into the dining room. It smelled of hamburgers and Ziva was more than happy about that. She sat down and prepared a plate before turning her attention to her father.

"Aba, Tony said you have something you would like to discuss with me."

"Yes, I do. I was wondering if I could convert the study into an office for me."

"Sure, I do not mind. Why might I ask would you like to do that?" She asked, sipping from the ice tea in the cup in front of her.

"I would like to stay Mossad director and still be here. I was unable to find anyone at the moment to do my job."

"Oh, well, that is fine, papa. I just appreciate you talked to me about it before you did anything."

He nodded, taking a bit of his hamburger. Ziva really wasn't focusing on that at the moment. She was more vested in finding out whose things those are and why anyone would leave them there in the attic. She just had to know, she was determined to find out the mystery behind the abandoned stuff.


	36. The Diary

Chapter Thirty-Six- The Diary

Ziva sat up in bed, unable to sleep again. She stared out the window at the moon. She wondered who left all of those things behind. It had been bugging her all night. She then speculated about whether or not this was how Gibbs was during one of his hunches. She turned around and looked at Tony and smiled a small smile. She patted his back and stood from the bed. She had to go back up there. So she did. She went up the noisy steps and went to the box that she had been about to open. She sat down, not worried about whether or not she got her pajama pants dirty. She found a black booklet and came to recognize it as a diary. She found a key on a black rope and opened the diary. She felt guilty opening it despite the fact she didn't know the person who wrote it. When she opened it she found that the pages had turned a yellow color with age. She looked at the first page and read it. _To my Emily, I hope you can open up through this._ She had no idea what that was supposed to mean so she turned the page and saw that it was the first entry.

_August 30__th__ 1994,_

_My name is Emily Horowitz and I am twelve years old. I like here in Georgetown, Washington DC. I am in middle school and I am Jewish._

Ziva smiled at this. She stood up and put the key around her neck as she continued reading.

_I am starting school tomorrow and I couldn't be more excited. My best friend from Israel has just moved in with us and he is excited too. His name is Eshkol Ben-Gurion and I secretly have a crush on him. I have not told anyone that I like him. He lives in the bedroom right next to mine and every night I pray that I am able to go and see him during the night and just tell him how I feel about him. _

Ziva smiled at this, thinking of Tony at that moment. She walked down the stairs and went into her bedroom. She sat underneath the window and read in the moonlight.

_I get nervous every time I am around him. Ahhh! Sometimes I feel like running away and sometimes I feel like getting closer. I am so conflicted. _

The entry ended there and she turned the page. She saw that she hadn't written in over two months.

_October 12__th__ 1994,_

_I HATE SCHOOL! People are being so cruel to my friend. They think he is some sort of terrorist. I never leave his side because I am afraid that if I do people will hurt him. Today he shed a tear. He just about cried. HE NEVER CRIES!_

She looked at the next page.

_October 13__th__ 1994,_

_Eshkol must hate me. He didn't talk to me all day and when we got home he just went up to his room and locked the door. He will not talk to me. I really like this boy and now he hates me. He is fifteen now and he probably thinks I am some child. I will be thirteen in a few days. I am excited for that. I just hope Eshkol doesn't hate me on my birthday._

She didn't write for a few days after that. She had begun to feel sorry for this girl. She had to read on.

_October 17__th__ 1994,_

_YAY! It turns out Eshkol wasn't mad at me. He was mad at some guys at school. He got me a heart shaped necklace. It's absolutely precious. I love it._

What confused Ziva then was that there were some pages missing from the diary. She decided to forget about that for now and kept on reading.

_July 15__th__ 1997,_

_I cannot take this any longer. It has been four years. I NEED to tell him how I feel. He is taking me out to the pond tonight. We like hanging out there. It's always been fun. I am quite excited to be starting sophomore year of high school. I wonder if I should get dressed up for this. _

_July 15__th__ 1997,_

_Oh my God! Oh my God! I just made the worst mistake of my life. Eshkol and I had sex…at least I am pretty sure it was sex. God, I am so stupid. Good thing my parents are so consumed with work. Hopefully they will never find out about this._

_July 16__th__ 1997,_

_Eshkol came into my room last night. We talked and I feel much less guilty about. So much that I had sex with him a second time. He stayed in my room all night until around four in the morning. He is now seventeen and he is so hot. His face cleared up and he's got muscles now. No one bothers him anymore because they know he has a black belt in karate. _

_September 13__th__ 1997,_

_I am an idiot…_

Ziva stopped reading after that, having some idea of what she had wrote next. She locked the diary up and pushed it underneath the bed before going to sleep. A couple hours later she awoke, unable to sleep. Her mind kept flashing back to that diary. She stood from the bed, grabbed the diary, and went downstairs to the living room. She turned on a lamp and sprawled out on the couch. Even though she felt this was an invasion of privacy she still read it. She went to where she left off.

_September 13__th__ 1997,_

_I am an idiot. What am I going to tell Eshkol? He cannot handle a baby. I just found out yesterday and I am now sitting in Eshkol's room, waiting for him to come home. My parents are going to kill him and then they'll kill me. I do not know if I am even going to keep this baby. I do not want it. I do not love it. I do not even love Eshkol anymore right now. I just want to leave._

_September 14__th__ 1997,_

_Well, I have told Eshkol and to be honest with you I am quite surprised. He only said three words when I told him I love you. I, of course, said it back. I have decided, well, we have decided to keep the baby and raised him or her ourselves. We have also decided to keep it quiet for as long as possible._

Ziva shook her head, understanding her predicament but was full of sorrow. They were so young. She was thirty when she found out and she felt as though she couldn't handle it. These were two kids. She couldn't just sit idly by. She had to know what happened to those teenagers and their unplanned baby.

_December 13__th__ 1997,_

_My parents have kicked Eshkol and me out. This will be my last entry. Our baby is a boy and we have named him Andrew. We cannot wait until he comes and we are somewhat glad that my parents know. After I have the baby and he is old enough to travel we will be going to Tel Aviv. That is where Eshkol's family lives. That's where I will live someday. _

The diary was only three fourths of the way full. Ziva couldn't help but cry at how sad this was. She shut the diary and set it down in front of her. She had to find this family and talk to them. Just then she felt someone or something shaking her shoulder. She heard someone calling her name. Just then her eyes flashed open, seeing Tony standing above her.

"Tony?"

"Hi baby. Those hamburgers must've knocked you out. I've been trying to get you up for the last five minutes." He said with a slight laugh.

She sat up, realizing that the diary had just been a dream. She then wondered what was really in the attic.

"Look, honey, I'm going to make some breakfast. What would you like?" He asked.

She seemed in a daze, almost as if she were in deep thought.

"Ziva?"

"Huh? Oh. Scrambled eggs."

"Okay, I'll call for you when it's done."

She nodded and absent mindedly stood from the bed. She walked to the attic stairs and slowly, almost fearfully walked up the stairs. She went to the very same box in her dream. She warily opened it and found a black booklet. It looked just like the diary from her dream. She then opened it and read what it said on the first page. She grew scared by the words which graced the page. _To my Emily, I hope you can open up through this. _


	37. Was It Really Just A Dream?

Chapter Thirty-Seven-Was It Really Just A Dream?

Ziva shot up from the bed, sweat drenching her entire body. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She felt her breathing start to slow down and eventually go back to normal. She shook her head as if to shake herself out of the very strange dream. It was the creepiest and most vivid dream she had had in a long time. Just then Tony woke up and sat up, seeing her sweaty frame sitting up in the bed.

"Ziva, are you okay?" He asked, placing his left hand on the small of her back.

She turned around sharply to see Tony. She let out a relaxed breath, running a hand through her slightly sweaty hair.

"Yes, I am fine. I just had a strange dream." She said, only being slightly honest with the Italian agent.

"Care to talk about it?" He asked with a wink.

"No, not particularly, Tony, but thank you for being so concerned." She said with a fake smile.

Tony could Tony could tell her smile had been fake but he decided not to pry and left her alone about it. He kissed her temple and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Okay, then; I vote for a group shower." He said, raising his hand in the air for emphasis. "You look as though you need it."

She nodded, agreeing with his statement. She did feel as though she needed a shower and maybe sex would relieve her of all the tension the dream had caused.

"I would enjoy that group shower." She said, leaning her head up against Tony.

The pair got out of bed and walked to the white wooden door which led to their bathroom. Ziva opened it and went inside, tony following right behind her. He closed and locked the door before gripping onto the hem of her t-shirt. He removed it and began kissing the skin that had recently become exposed to him. She let a moan slip from her lips and closed her eyes, allowing herself to just feel his lips press against her body.

"Tony." She sighed.

"Yes." He replied, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Nothing, just…I love you."

He let out a content sigh, breath coming from his nose. He kissed her shoulder and continued making a trail up to the bottom of her ear.

"I love you, too, my pregnant ninja." He whispered in her ear.

She took hold of his hand and led him towards the shower. She yanked back the shower curtain and turned towards Tony. She attached her lips to his, using her fingers to remove his boxers. They fell to the floor around his ankles. Tony, in response, removed Ziva's sweatpants. Both agents stepped out of the material that surrounded their ankles and stepped into the shower. Ziva then grew really confused. She wondered what her dream was about. She couldn't believe she dreamed so vividly. She then attributed it to all of the hormones racing through her veins and shook away the thoughts which distracted her from her current task at hand. Tony had already started the water and the pair became engulfed by the spray. Meanwhile, Eli David just woke up and heard loud moans coming from down the hall. He shook his head and sat up in bed. He looked at the digital clock next to him on the night stand. It was just around ten in the morning. He rolled his eyes stood.

"Do those two ever stop?" He asked the open air.

Meanwhile, Abby Sciuto walked into her lab that morning, a doughnut and Caf-POW! in her hands. She set her things down and booted up all of her machines. Her lab was abuzz with the sounds of her machines. She turned towards her main door to her lab when she heard Jimmy and Breena's voices. Sure enough there they were.

"Hey guys."

"Okay, so, is it true?" Breena asked.

"Is what true?" Abby asked, taking a bite of her sprinkled doughnut.

"Is Ziva pregnant by Tony and are they getting married?" She elaborated.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, they are." She said with a nod.

"Ooh, this is exciting. Jimmy we should plan a shower." She said, a smile coming to her face.

"Yes, actually, I wonder if they're having one." Jimmy said, turning from his wife to Abby.

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva climbed out of the shower, feeling refreshed for multiple reasons.

"Ziva, you were excellent. I loved it."

"Believe me, Tony. I loved it, as well."

Tony opened the door and gestured his arm out.

"Milady,"

She smiled and narrowed an eye at him before walking ahead of him. They went towards the closet and grabbed clothes for work. Once they got dressed they gradually made their way downstairs. They smelled fresh coffee being made in the kitchen. Eli came out with a cup in his hands, putting it to his lips. After he sipped from it he eyed the two, wondering whether he should comment on what he had heard this morning.

"Did you two have fun this morning?" He asked, sipping from his coffee yet again.

"Uh…" Tony said, practically choked up.

Eli let out a slight laugh, waving his hand up to stop him.

"You are alright, Anthony. I already know you two had fun. Now, you two have a good day at work."

"Thank you, Aba. Are you going to be okay alone?"

"Ken, I'm fine. Go." He said, ushering his daughter off.

Tony and Ziva walked out to the car and began making their way to the Navy Yard. When they got in the parking garage Tony parked the car and turned to Ziva. He had noticed she hadn't been herself all morning. He had become quite concerned for the Israeli agent.

"Ziva, what's been going on with you this morning? Is everything alright?"

"Nothing is going on." She lied. "Yes, I am fine.

"Okay. You know, Ziva. We're getting married and I want you to trust me."

She nodded, pursing her lips to the right as she nodded.

"Tony, I do trust you. I love you very much."

"I love you very much, too." He said, hugging her.

They separated and got out of the car. Walking over to the elevator, Tony and Ziva conjoined hands. Tony pushed the up button and waited for the doors to open.

"Ziva, just remember…it was just a dream."

"I am aware of that Tony." She said halfheartedly.

To be honest, she kept thinking one thing, despite Tony's words. Was it really just a dream?


	38. Unprepared

Chapter Thirty-Eight-Unprepared

When the elevator doors opened they saw Director Vance standing there, a blank look on his face. He then smiled when he saw Tony and Ziva standing on the other side. He hadn't had the fortune of seeing them in quite a few days.

"Hello DiNozzo, David. How are you guys doing?" He asked, stepping aside so the pair could enter the elevator.

"We are fine." Ziva answered tiredly yet honestly.

"That's good to hear. How is the pregnancy progressing?"

"It is going quite well, actually." Ziva answered with a smile.

"That's great. Jackie and I would like to let you know that we are always available if you ever need advice or if you just want to talk." He informed them.

"Thank you very much, Director." Ziva replied, nodding slightly.

The metal doors opened on the same floor of the squad room. They walked out and went to the bull pen, making their way to their respective desks. Ziva sat in her chair, feeling as though she hadn't been there in so long. It had only been a few days but for someone like Ziva who loved their work so much it was agonizing to go without it. She seemed to have put the strange nightmare behind her and put all of her attention into her work. She turned on her computer and watched as the NCIS shield popped up. She began working on paperwork which she had been doing ever since she was put on limited work duty.

"Gear up." Gibbs voice boomed into the squad room.

Everyone but Ziva stood from their desks. Gibbs looked over at Ziva and glared at her.

"Are you waiting for an engraved invitation, David?" He asked, sipping n the coffee in his left hand.

"I thought you said I could not…"

"Witnesses, there are at least ten of them. You may only interview them." He said, not being able to stress that enough.

"Okay."

Gibbs had Ducky drive Ziva back to base with Palmer and the body since Ziva got done with her work a lot quicker than he had expected her to. Ducky looked over at Ziva and smiled.

"I bet you do not appreciate the fact that you have to sit out all of the time." Ducky observed.

"Yes, I hate it a lot but I know that it is worth it." She said, looking down at her larger bump.

"I hope you do not find this offensive, Ziva, but you have gotten quite big since the last time I really saw you."

"I know and I do not find that offensive, Ducky. It is the truth."

She smiled to the Scotsman and he smiled back, patting her jean clad thigh gently. He then turned his attention back onto the road when the red light turned into green. He was hoping to be able to deliver Ziva safely to base. When they got there Ziva decided to stay down in Autopsy with Ducky and Jimmy. She remained a safe distance away from the dead body, not wanting to be around the smell of rotting and decaying flesh. Ducky walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You should not be in here." He told her.

She was about to protest when she looked into Ducky's sky blue eyes and gave up. She nodded and left autopsy. She went to the elevator and looked around. She then decided to go to Abby's lab to pay her a visit. When she walked in she saw Abby sitting at her desk, fiddling with a screwdriver. She seemed very bored. She watched as she set down the screwdriver and grabbed a pair of scissors. She began flipping them around on her finger. She instantly stopped at the sight of Ziva. Setting down the scissors, she stood up and ran to Ziva. She wrapped her arms around her, glad to be seeing Ziva.

"Ziva!"

"Hello Abby." She said in a somewhat quiet voice.

"Where have been?" She asked, pulling Ziva's body from her own. "I haven't seen you in days."

"I have been home resting." She informed honestly.

"Oh." She said with a rapid nod.

Abby put a hand on Ziva's stomach and smiled brightly. She couldn't believe how big she had gotten since the first time she saw her bump. She knew she would get even bigger considering she was only around four months. She then went over to her computers and began typing something. Ziva stepped closer rather slowly and observed the Goth forensic scientist.

"What brings you to my lab, Ziva?" She asked; her eyes not leaving her computer screen.

She seemed so focused which for some reason made Ziva smile.

"I wanted to come and see you." She responded with a slight deepening of her tone.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, turning away from the monitor to look at Ziva.

She analyzed Ziva and wondered what, if anything; was up.

"Are you…okay?" She asked, stepping towards her.

"Yes, I am just glad to be back at work." She said, following it up with a shutter. "I hate missing work."

Later that night, Tony and Ziva arrived at their new house and found it suspiciously quiet. Before Tony could take a step farther Ziva held out her arm in front of him.

"Hold on." She said. "Something is not right."

"What? Are your ninja senses tingling?"

"Shut up. This is serious, Tony?"

She looked around the semi darkness and instantly thought of her father.

"Aba!" She shouted.

There was no answer. No answer at all. Instinctually, Ziva pulled her Sig Sauer from its holster and aimed it out in front of her. She stepped forward cautiously. She turned to her right and then to her left. She saw nothing. She wondered what the hell was going on. She grew scared. What if something had happened to her father? What if there was an intruder? So many horrific scenarios played themselves in her mind. Her head was whirring with thought.

"Aba! Answer me!" She yelled again.

What happened next she was definitely not, nor could she have ever been prepared for.


	39. He Has Changed

Chapter Thirty-Nine-He Has Changed

"Surprise!" A huge group of people exclaimed.

Ziva, although stunned, was able to put her gun back in its holster. All she did was look at all the familiar faces there. She shook her head slightly and allowed a few tears to fall from her deep chocolate orbs.

"What is all of this?" She asked, managing to get a few words out.

"This…" Abby started, approaching her. "…is your baby shower."

"Baby shower?"

"Yes, Zee-vah." Tony said from behind her.

She turned around a shocked and slightly hurt look on her face.

"You knew about this?" She asked.

"Yes." He said with a nod.

She then reached behind him and gave him a firm head slap. He winced in pain and rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for Ziva?"

"That was for making me think something bad happened."

"Oh Ziva, you just need to calm down. I wanted to keep it a surprise. I love you."

She melted at his words. She could never stay mad at him for long. She pursed her lips out slightly and leaned her body against his muscular frame. She licked her lips a bit before kissing the agent. There were a small series of whoops and hollers from behind them. She pulled away and looked into his emerald green eyes.

"I love you, too."

She turned to face the people and her cheeks turned pink as she smiled. Abby grabbed a hold of her friend's hand and pulled her over to the couch. Tony let out a content sigh and followed the duo. The pair sat down on the couch and looked at all of the presents strewn out on and around the coffee table.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Ziva said, throwing a hand up slightly.

"We wanted to Ziva." Abby assured.

She looked over at Gibbs who had a slightly angry look on his face. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She then saw her father walk down the stairs with what appeared to be the presents he had gotten the pair.

"Ziva, yaldah, I got you guys these." Eli said, walking into the living room.

Ziva jumped up from the couch and instantly went over to him. She smiled and took the gifts from him before add ing them to the ever growing pile. She looked at Gibbs and then to her father. She narrowed her eyes analytically at the two and wondered if Gibbs was angry about her father being there.

"Gibbs, are you okay?" She asked, unable to keep quiet.

"Yeah." He lied.

Ziva could tell he was lying but she decided not to push it. She sat back down on the couch and Abby handed her a gift.

"Open it!" She said eagerly.

That entire evening was spent opening gifts, eating pizza, and placing the baby stuff they had gotten in the room Tony and Ziva had picked to be the nursery. By that time everyone but Gibbs and Abby had left. Abby went up to Ziva and hugged her.

"I better get going. Sister Rosita and I have to go bowling."

"Okay, well, you have fun then." She said with a smile clearly plastered on her face.

When she left her smile faded. Gibbs walked up to her and gave her the Gibbs stare. She knew at that very moment this had to do with her father.

"You are wondering what my father is doing here, yes?" She asked; her accent thickening with slight fear.

"Ya think?" He asked, getting in her face.

"Gibbs, look…"

"He left you in the desert to die. He sent you out there without even a care as to whether you lived or died."

"I know this, Gibbs."

"And you are going to let him waltz around here like nothing ever happen, like everything is just peachy between the two of you?"

"Stop it!" She shouted to him. "He's changed…a lot. He's even being nice to Tony. He's getting older and there are times where he's quite upset about my mother."

"Oh, that's a bunch of bullshit and you know it."

Anger began boiling within the pregnant Israeli. Out of the blue Ziva slapped Gibbs. She instantly retracted, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I'm sorry." She said.

She then set her hands down and placed them on her hips.

"You know what? No. I'm not sorry. He is changing."

"That's it!" He yelled. "Don't bother coming in to work tomorrow."

Her eyes went wide and filled with tears.

"Gibbs."

"I mean it." He said, exiting the house.

Ziva allowed her mouth to hang open and tears to fall down her cheeks. She didn't bother closing the door and began to sob. She feared that Gibbs was going to fire her. She loved her job so much. She watched her father rush over to her as fast as his old legs would permit. He took a hold of her forearms and looked into her eyes.

"Zivaleh, what happened?" He asked; his accent thickening.

She didn't say anything. She just leaned against him and cried. He gripped onto her firmly and held her and she continued crying.

"Shhh, Zivaleh, it'll be fine."

"No, it won't. Gibbs does not believe you've changed. He might fire me."

"Why?" He asked, looking down at his now vulnerable daughter.

"I slapped him, aba. I did not mean for it to happen it just did." She said, sobbing into his sky blue button up shirt.

"It's okay, tateleh. Besides, you need to rest right now and you are smart and beautiful. You can get a job anywhere."

His attempt at cheering the emotional Israeli worked because she sniveled for a second and stopped crying all together.

"Toda aba. It means a lot for you to say that." She said, wiping the tears from her face.

"Hopefully, someday, agent Gibbs can see that I have truly changed." He hypothesized, watching as Tony came down the stairs.

"Okay, milady…Eli…would you guys like to watch a movie?" He asked; a smile on his face.

"I would love to." Ziva said, taking hold of Tony's hand.

"What flick will we be watching, Anthony?"

"We'll let Ziva choose." He suggested, pointing towards the large shelves filled with all of Tony's movies.

"Okay." Eli agreed.

Ziva walked over to the shelves, her head trapped in thought. He had changed…for the better. How was she going to make Gibbs see this? She shook away the thoughts spiraling through her mind and focused on having a nice evening with Tony and her father.


	40. A Walk Around Washington

Chapter Forty-A Walk Around Washington

It was nine o'clock that morning and Ziva was standing in the room Tony and Ziva had designated to be the nursery and looked at the crib Vance and Tony had set up last night at the shower. She ran her hands along the smooth wood and allowed her bottom lip to quiver. Sun shined in through the window. Tony had already left for work that morning and Ziva was being to miss work. She wished Gibbs wasn't so hateful sometimes but it wasn't like she could make him change his way of thinking. She walked over to the window and grabbed onto the curtain with one hand while the other gently grazed her bump. She looked down and saw that her father was sitting on the front steps of the porch. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and decided to go and sit with the lonely old man. She walked out of the nursery and made her way carefully down the stairs. She walked down the long corridor and stopped in the foyer to put on a purple and brown mixed yarn jacket. She pulled it on and allowed it to hang open, feeling it against the back of her legs as she walked out onto the porch. She stopped right behind her father, forcing him to turn around and look up at his daughter. He smiled when he saw her. Her skin held a sun kissed glow. She looked so radiant yet so sad.

"Zivaleh, how are you?"

"I am…kind of sad. What about you?" She asked, sitting on the steps beside him.

"I am about the same."

She ran a hand through her hair and just looked at his face. It contained a look she had not seen since her mother had passed. She was sick and tired of everyone being so angry and sad. She just wanted everyone to be happy. She wrapped an arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry, aba. I just wish everybody around here could be happy."

"Me too, Zivaleh; trust me I want that as well."

"Okay. Have you had the chance to take a walk around Washington?"

"No, tateleh, I have not. Would you like to do this?" He asked, looking eagerly at his daughter.

"Yes, maybe we can stop and get some things to eat. I don't know." She said, following it up with a laugh.

"Sure. Let us go. Oh, but first we should dress for such occasion." Eli pointed out.

Ziva looked down and realized she was still in her pajamas and Eli was wearing slacks and button up shirt. They went inside and upstairs to dress. Ziva came out of her bedroom wearing a pair of maternity jeans and a form fitting tank top. She put on a jacket and slipped into some sandals before she stepped outside, seeing her father already outside. He wore a champagne colored suit with a black button up shirt. She saw a smile on his face which comforted her. She walked up to him and smiled.

"Zivaleh, you look so good today." He complimented.

"Toda. You are looking quite sharp yourself."

The two Israelis walked down the steps and began walking down the sidewalk. They soon found themselves in the city near Du Pont circle.

"Aba, would you like a pretzel?" She asked, directing his attention to a small kiosk selling pretzels.

"Ken yaldah, I would."

They walked over to the kiosk and the man running it stepped up.

"How may I help you?" He asked; his Arab accent thick.

Ziva could tell he was Arab and looked at him for a second. She looked away and towards the list of different kinds of pretzels. She fiddled with her Star of David as she contemplated what pretzel she wanted.

"I will take a cinnamon pretzel." She said. "Aba?"

"Oh, uh, I will take a cheese pretzel."

"Alright; here you go. That will be five dollars."

Ziva fished a five out of her jacket pocket and handed it to him.

"You two have a good day." He said to them as they walked off.

Ziva took a bite of her pretzel and looked at her father. He timidly took a bite of the pretzel and his eyes turned wide.

"Zivaleh, this is delicious."

"I know. My favorite is the cinnamon."

He let out a short content sigh and the pair continued walking.

"Would you like to see the monuments?" She asked, pointing in the direction of a few of them.

"Yes, that sounds nice, davash."

They made their way towards the monuments, walking all the way until they got to the Smithsonian. By that point they had finished their pretzels and Ziva's feet had started to hurt. But, she did not care. She was having a good day with her father. She then began wondering if all of this time off she had been having was such a bad thing as she first thought. They stopped at a bench which had been both conveniently and strategically placed in front of the museum. Eli watched as his daughter sat down and removed her right sandal. She rubbed her slightly swollen foot and groaned.

"Are you okay, Ziva?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I am fine." She said, putting her sandal back on. "Would you like to go to the museum?"

He looked from the museum to Ziva and smirked.

"We are already here, are we not?"

"Good point, aba." She said, patting his cheek with her flat hand.

They both sat back for a moment, just taking in their surroundings. Ziva closed her eyes and listened as birds chirped, children laughed, and various people talked. She was glad to be here and have Tony and her father. Just then her cell phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and answered it.

"David…hey Tony…" Her face held a smile after that, obviously glad to be hearing from the Italian agent. "…uh-huh…my father and I are just taking a walk through DC…well, I miss you too and I love you too."

She hung up after Tony did and turned to her father. She flashed him a perky smile and stood up.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, holding out a hand.

Her father accepted her hand and allowed her to lead him across the street to the museum. They then went up the series of steps leading to the museum. For both Ziva and Eli this was just what they needed. To them it was turning out to be a great day despite the fact that Ziva may be getting fired and no one else really trusts Eli.


	41. Come Back To Work

Chapter Forty-One-Come Back To Work

Eli walked into the living room that afternoon and saw Ziva on the couch taking a nap. He let out a slight laugh and rolled his eyes at the sight before him. He found Ziva to be quite cute while she slept. Just then Tony came in through the door. He was about to speak when Eli pressed his index finger to his lips. Tony looked at the couch and smiled at the beautiful sight of a sleeping Ziva. He always found her most peaceful when she was asleep.

"How was your guys' day?" he asked in a low voice.

"It was quite fun."

"Good. That's good. Look, I just came to check up on Ziva. I have to back quickly."

"Okay. She's fine, just really tired."

Just then the sleeping Israeli shifted and eventually sat up.

"Tony, is that you?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Tony instantly went over to her and petted her head, kissing her forehead.

"Hi honey. I am here. How did you sleep?"

"Like a hog." She replied.

"Log." He corrected.

"Whatever." She said, scrunching her face up at him.

"I love you." He said, kissing the side of her scrunched up nose.

"I love you, too. Why are you here and not at work?" She asked.

"Well, I needed to check on my beautiful ninja."

"Oh, well, I find that very sweet." She said with a sultry grin.

"Gibbs will be pissed at me if I don't get back in ten minutes." Tony said, cupping his hand around her cheek as he stood.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bye, Eli."

"Bye."

Walking out the door, Tony couldn't help but smile as he went back to his car. He hopped in and his cell phone rang. Reading the caller ID, he then knew it was Gibbs. He pushed talk and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Gibbs." He greeted.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked; his voice loud through the phone.

"Uh…look, I'm on my way back." He said nervously.

"You had better not be checking on your wife." He threatened.

"She is not my wife yet Gibbs and she's pregnant. I can't help but worry about her."

"Get your ass back to work! Now!" He yelled angrily.

"On it, boss!" He said, hanging up the phone.

He started the car and began driving to the Navy Yard. When he got to the squad room he saw McGee sitting at his desk and Gibbs standing at his with an angry scowl on his face.

"DiNozzo, with me!" He said, walking towards the elevator.

Tony stood up from his seat and followed Gibbs. This was definitely not the first time he had been called by Gibbs to go with him to his "office". They stepped inside the four metal walls, becoming trapped within their confines.

"I am so sick of this." Gibbs said, looking into his senior field agent's eyes.

"What are you sick of, Gibbs?"

"You and Ziva; I may have been "okay" with you two but that's only because you were stupid enough to knock her up. You two still haven't given me the entire story on how the hell that happened and right now I don't give a damn."

"Gibbs." He started only to be interrupted by Gibbs.

"Just because you're with Ziva doesn't mean you can run off during work and see her. Is that understood?"

"Yes. What I don't understand is why you would even consider firing her."

"Damn it, DiNozzo. She hit me."

"Oh, so that gives you the right to fire her? Oh yeah, by the way, I doubt Vance will fire her if that's your reason for termination." He said smugly.

Gibbs flashed him the stare and started the elevator, the doors opening on the third floor. Gibbs went off to the break room to get him some coffee and Tony went to his desk. He picked up his desk phone and dialed Ziva's cell phone number. Meanwhile, Ziva was at home watching "Homeward Bound", tears falling from her eyes. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and reached over for her phone.

"Hello?" She said as she sniffed.

"Zi, baby, are you crying? What happened?" He asked in a frantic tone.

"Oh, nothing's wrong Tony. I'm just watching a sad part to a good movie."

"Okay. Sweet heart?"

"Yeah, my little hairy butt?"

"Aw, you haven't called me that in a long time." He said; shaking his head to keep himself focused. "Come back to work, please."

"Do you miss me?" She asked; her tone turning sly.

"Yes, I miss you very much."

McGee rolled his eyes when he heard this.

"Okay, I'll be right there. I love you. I miss you, too."

"I love you back."

She let out a content sigh and stood from the couch. She put on her jacket and pulled her hair back into a hair tie.

"Aba!"

"Ma Zivaleh?" He asked from upstairs.

"I'm going to work, okay?"

"Be'seder. You be careful, got it."

"Got it."

She exited the house and ran to her mini cooper. She grew a little worried right then. She hadn't gotten to drive anywhere since she drove herself to the clinic to confirm her pregnancy. She then got in the car and buckled her seatbelt. She grew extra cautious as she pulled out of the cement driveway and onto the road. She was able to drive herself to NCIS and make it there in one piece. She got out of her car and walked to the elevator, twirling her keys on her finger as she went. She entered the elevator and pushed the button that was labeled three. She stood and rubbed circles on her baby bump as she waited for the metallic doors to open. When they opened she stepped out and rushed to her desk. Tony's face instantly lit up at the sight of her.

"Hi baby!" He exclaimed, standing from his desk to go to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You're back." McGee observed.

"Yes, Timothy, I am back." She said with a smile.

Tony went back to his desk and began typing up a case report. Gibbs came back from his coffee break and he was surprised and angry to see Ziva sitting at her desk. Their eyes connected and for the longest time they didn't say a word.


	42. Dinner Time Memories

Chapter Forty-Two-Dinner Time Memories

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs asked, approaching Ziva angrily.

"I am here to work." She stated plainly, interlacing her fingers.

"No, you're not." He said, glaring at her.

She grew fearful at the anger in his voice. She then watched as Tony stood from his chair. He had to stop this.

"Leave her alone!" Tony shouted. "She deserves to work just as much as we do."

Gibbs saw the love Tony had for Ziva in his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. He gathered his thoughts and turned to Ziva who looked as though she were about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Ziver. Look, I'm not okay with this relationship but I will support you and DiNozzo as much as you need me to."

Ziva nodded and turned to her computer. Gibbs sat down at his desk and watched Ziva as she looked over at Tony.

"Thank you." She mouthed with a wink.

"Anytime." He mouthed back.

The agents got back to work and at eight o'clock they were finally able to head on home. The pair hopped into Tony's '66 mustang and began making their way home. When they got home they found Ziva's father vacuuming the living room. They set their bags and shoes down in the foyer and Eli turned to face them.

"Hello you guys. I am glad you're home safely. I have made you dinner." He said, leading them to the dining room.

They saw tabouleh on the table in addition to cheese blintzes and Israeli salads. Ziva eyed the food hungrily and smiled up to her father.

"Toda aba."

"Sit, sit; eat please. I will fetch the virgin mimosas."

He did so and returned to the table with the non-alcoholic beverages. They all began eating, choosing various items to start with. For Ziva, these foods brought back so many pleasant dinner time memories. She smiled to her father who seemed preoccupied by thought.

"Aba, are you alright?" She asked, reaching across the table to take his hand.

'Ken, tei-yernikeh. Be'vakasha, just eat your dinner."

At that moment she felt like she was a child again. She hated that her father and she were both so reserved. She finished up her dinner rather quickly and the two men at the table noticed this. She took her napkin and wiped the corners of her mouth immediately before she stood.

"I will be outside if you need me." She said, kissing Tony's head before leaving.

She grabbed the yarn jacket from this morning and put it on, tears welling up in her orbs. She sniffed before making her exit. It was rather chilly that night as she sat on the swing. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves and began to sob. She didn't know why she had gotten so upset. She attributed it to being pregnant and allowed herself to just sob. Her head shot up at the sound of the screen door cracking open. She settled when she saw Tony.

"I do not wish to talk about it." She said in a passive aggressive tone, looking away from the seasoned investigator.

"Honey, I am not here to talk. I am only here to sooth my saddened ninja." He informed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders after he sat down beside her.

He pulled her into him and pushed them back and forth slightly as the emotional Israeli sobbed. The pair didn't say a word. The only sound was that of Ziva's crying. After awhile her tears stopped and she looked up at Tony.

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"No, baby, it's fine. You have every right to cry. Do you want to know why?"

"It is because you love me, yes?"

"Well that and in this country it is your right to cry whenever you want to. I do love you, though, davash."

"I love you too, Ahava."

"It's freezing out here, baby. Let's go inside and get under the blankets." He said as he wiggled his eyebrow with great mischief.

"Oi Tony. You are such a bad boy."

"Well, it's nice and toasty under there."

They walked inside the house and made their way to the staircase.

"Are you meaning to say that there is toast in our bed?" She asked, moving her index finger around while she talked.

"What?" He asked, stopping in front of her on the stairs. "Ziva, toasty not toast."

"Well, if it has nothing to do with the bread than what do you mean?" She asked, watching as Tony smacked his hand against his forehead and dragged it down as if to be pulling it.

"Ziva, toasty means warm." He said, turning back around when he finished.

"Oh, I see. That makes a lot more sense." She said, sitting down on the bed.

She watched as Tony removed his slacks, revealing his hairy legs. She licked her lips seductively at the sight of him. Tony had turned around just in time to see Ziva gocking at him.

"Does the ninja like what she sees?" He asked.

She nodded in reciprocation and allowed herself to lay down in the bed.

"But, Tony, I am much too tired to have sex."

"Oh, now my ninja's a sleepy little ninja."

"Yes, Tony, and I am not so little anymore." She told him, watching as he climbed into bed, practically naked.

She patted her bump and turned to face him.

"Laila tov." She muttered, tiredness so close to consuming her.

"Good night, mi Bonita ninja."

She smiled before slipping into sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about her unborn daughters. She wondered what they would look like. She wondered if they would be more like their dad or her. She wondered what kind of people they would want to be when they were older. Right then, out of the blue she started seeing her mother. She felt her heart begin to race. She shot up in bed, sweat drenching her. She was beginning to grow tired of all the vivid dreaming. She saw moonlight shimmering in the window and smiled as her eyes met up with Tony's hairy chest. She got out of bed and went down the hall to her father's study. She knew she had seen a light on. She opened the door without knocking yet Eli did not care. He had already known that it was Ziva.

"What is it, yaldah? As you can probably see I am quite busy." He said, placing a few papers in a file.

He looked up and saw the look of seriousness in her eyes.

'Is everything alright with you, Zivaleh?"

"No, actually, I do not feel as though everything is okay. I want to talk about the wedding."


	43. Planning The Wedding

Chapter Forty-Three-Planning The Wedding

Ziva and Eli connected brown eyes and remained silent for a second.

"What is it about the wedding we need to discuss?" He asked, setting his glasses down in front of him.

"Okay. I want everyone you, Tony, and I can think of there."

"So, you want to make this a big thing now?" Eli asked, standing up from his seat.

"Yes and no, I'm not sure. I want to show everyone that I love Tony and he loves me. Do you think we could fly Aunt Nettie out here?"

"Sure. That can be arranged. Is there anyone else?"

"Um…Officer Michael Bashan, Officer Amit Hadar, and Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon…"

Just then she was stopped by Eli.

"Davash, I will know who you are talking about if you just tell me their first names."

She smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Okay; Liat, invite Liat too."

"Be'seder. Can you think of anyone else?" He asked, caressing her shoulder.

"Tony's father and the team, yes."

"Good, now, is there anything else about the wedding you would like to discuss?"

"Not right now, Aba. I am too tired but, um, in the morning we will talk about it over breakfast."

"Alright tateleh, go to bed. I will see you in the morning."

"Laila tov."

"Laila tov."

She went off to bed and when she got settled under the covers she looked over at Tony's moonlit face and smiled.

"I will always love you, Tony." She whispered before she rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

When she woke up that very next morning Tony was looking down at her with a smile. She smiled up to him and patted his cheek. It was quite scruffy but she liked him with facial hair.

"Boker tov." Tony said.

She let out a content sigh and sat up from the bed.

"Boker tov to you too, my love."

She got out of bed and lazily walked to the closet. She looked down at her stomach and smiled. She had gotten bigger. She rubbed circles on her growing stomach as she searched through her clothes. She found a very loose fitting button up blouse. She then scoured her collection on various pants. She settled with a pair of black maternity jeans and turned to Tony, who was standing behind her.

"Hey."

"Hi. Is that what you're wearing?" He asked, pointing to the jeans and blouse.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" She asked, getting in his face.

"Not at all, baby." He said before his lips collided with hers.

They continued kissing for several minutes after that, unable to resist each other. Ziva then found the willpower to pull away and she began breathing heavily.

"Wow!" She exclaimed in a quiet voice.

"I know, baby. You were great."

She put her head on Tony's chest and broke out in sheer laughter.

"Oh, my God, Tony!"

"What? It's the truth."

"Oi Tony, come on. Just get dressed." She said, slipping into her jeans.

She then walked out of the bedroom and left Tony by himself. She rushed down the stairs as best as she could and made her way to the kitchen. She saw her father talking on the phone while he was cooking a blintz.

"Ken, Amit, she wants you there. Good, you'll be there. Alright, make sure Michael, Malachi, and Liat come with you and Nettie. Toda. Shalom."

He hung up and turned around to see his daughter.

"Boker tov, Zivaleh. Wow! You look great!" He said, referring to her baby bump.

"Toda, papa. What are you up to?"

"I just called Amit. They are all flying over here and should arrive tomorrow or the next day."

He watched as Ziva clapped her hands happily.

"Yay!" She exclaimed; a cheerful smile coming to her face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. How would you and Anthony like some blintzes."

"I would love that."

"Good, because I made plenty." He said, gesturing towards the plate.

Just then Ziva stopped. She shook her head and looked to her father.

"Wait."

"What is it, tateleh?" He asked, approaching her.

"What do you mean they are flying out here? It is not like we are getting married right away."

"Yes, they are flying out, Zivaleh. Do you not want to get married soon?"

"We haven't even planned anything!" She exclaimed.

"Ziva, calm down. I pulled some favors with some friends here. I reserved the synagogue and a few other things situated I just need to know what kinds of things you and Anthony want at your wedding."

"Oh. Well, in that case…thank you." She said; her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

Just then Tony came down the stairs and ran over to Ziva. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and began kissing her neck.

"Hi." Ziva said, petting Tony's head as she spoke.

"Hi baby."

"Show some patience, Tony."

"Patience, my sexy ninja, is a virtue I do not possess." He informed, nibbling on her ear with no regard for her father's presence.

"I can tell." She said, pulling away from the Italian agent. "Now, let's get breakfast so we can start planning the wedding."

The trio then sat down at the dining room table and Eli looked to Ziva.

"Now Zivaleh, what is it that you want exactly?"

"I would like a…to be perfectly honest I do not know what I want."

"Maybe we should have eloped?" Tony joked.

Eli and Ziva looked to Tony with similar glares.

"It was a joke." He said defensively.

"It was certainly not a funny one." Ziva said, smacking him chest.

He winced in pain and rubbed the sore spot on his chest. Ziva took a bite of her blintz and thought.

"Maybe we don't need to make this such a big thing? Maybe we just have everyone here but nothing huge or spectacular. I do not really know what I want for the wedding." She confessed, looking down at her engagement ring. "All I know is that I want to marry Tony."

"I want to marry you too, davash." He said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

She smiled and took a hold of Tony's hand. He then caressed the smooth skin of her hand with his thumb. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

"It sounds as though you're sure now." Eli observed.

"I have not been more sure of anything in my life." She said; not letting her eyes leave Tony's


	44. Nettie

Chapter Forty-Four-Nettie

It was early that morning, five o'clock to be precise and Ziva was up already. Once again she could not sleep and so she was downstairs pacing the living room. Her head was down, her hands propped on her back and her feet peeking out from under her bump with each step she took. She had been doing this for a good half hour and she knew why. She was becoming nervous about the wedding. Things were happening a lot faster than she had expected them to. Although, there were moments where she didn't mind that the wedding plans were moving fast. Their entire relationship had gone fast so why should now be any different? She stopped halfway across the living room and looked at herself in the mirror placed on the wall. She approached the mirror and looked at her bump. She shook her head and rubbed circles on it.

"I love you, babies." She whispered to it. "So does your daddy."

She lifted up her shirt to reveal the raised olive-tan skin that protruded outwards. She couldn't help but smile to it, an intrigued look accompanying that very smile. She then turned towards the door at the sound of a knock. She put down her shirt and went to answer it.

"Who could be here at five in the morning?" She asked the open air.

She opened the door and was surprised to say the least at who was on the other side of the threshold.

"Aunt Nettie?" Ziva asked in disbelief.

"Ken, Yakirati. Now, are you going to let me in? It is freezing out here." She said, picking up her duffle bag as she spoke.

"Vadai, ana, heekanes." She said in Hebrew, gesturing into the house.

"Be'vakasha…you may speak English dear…if you'd like."

The woman was only about five years younger than Eli yet she still looked good. To be perfectly honest Ziva wished she would've gone to live with her aunt after her mother died instead of staying with her father but then again she would not be here if she had done that. She shook herself out of her internal thoughts and hugged her aunt.

"Okay. The others are asleep." She informed.

"Others?" She asked, sounding confused as to who her niece was referring to,

"Tony and aba."

"Oh, I see." She said, sitting down on the couch. "Now, might I ask what you're doing up?"

"I cannot sleep."

"Eli told me you were having problems sleeping. Are you okay?"

"Ya, just pre-wedding jitters, I suppose."

She smiled reassuringly to her aunt and she nodded back.

"Well, Zivaleh, are you hungry?" She asked, standing up.

Ziva watched as the woman's skirt flowed and shawl hung loosely around her. She looked at the silver Star of David that hung around her neck. She became distracted by its shine.

"Zivaleh!"

This caught her attention for she looked into Nettie's eyes.

"Ken Nettie?"

"Are you hungry?" She asked; her accent thickening.

"Uh…I do not know, perhaps."

"Hmm, you're Ima was exactly like that when she was pregnant." She informed. "Where is your kitchen?"

"Right down the hall. Thank you." She said, pointing down the hallway which led from the front room to the kitchen.

"You're welcome, Ziva."

"I have a question." She said, following her aunt.

"Yes. What is it?" She asked, turning around.

"Where are the others?"

"They are in a hotel near here."

"Oh. I see."

"They'll come by later but I want to stay with my niece." She said, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

Nettie went into the kitchen and began searching for something to make Ziva. Ziva stood in the entryway and watched as a tired Tony walked down the stairs. She smiled longingly to the Italian. He walked up to her and kissed her hungrily. This caught Ziva off guard but she still kissed him back. Nettie saw this and smiled.

"That is what I wanted to do when I woke up this morning." He said. "But instead you were missing from our bed. I missed you."

"Aw, Tony, I'm sorry."

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

She shook her head, indicating he had been right. She hadn't been able to sleep for as long as she would've liked to.

"Maybe you should stay home today so you can catch up on some sleep?"

She nodded, allowing Tony to hug the pregnant Israeli. He looked over her and saw a woman in magenta fabrics and tanned skin. He wondered who she was.

"Uh…Ziva?"

"Yes?" she asked; not looking up at him.

"Who's she?" He asked, pointing towards the foreign woman.

"That is my aunt, Tony."

"That's Nettie?" He asked, sounding utterly surprised.

"Yes, I am Nettie. I assume you are Ziva's…husband." She said, putting air quotes around husband.

"Oh, so, you remember that, huh?" He asked sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, I remember it and I had a feeling you would be marrying Zivaleh. Just the way you spoke I could hear the love. I didn't think it would take three years but, you know."

Tony squeezed Ziva in his embrace even tighter, causing Ziva to snuggle closer to him. She felt him somewhat rock back and forth which soothed her.

"Since it is obvious you need sleep I will make you tea." Nettie said. "Tony, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am, that is correct."

"When Ziva as a child and she would stay with me I would give her this tea every night to aid her sleep. I will leave some for you guys. Oh, and please call me Nettie." She said, holding her hand out for him.

"Thank you, Nettie." Tony said, shaking Nettie's hand. "Look, I'm going to take her upstairs, if that's alright."

"Uh-huh. I'll be up in five minutes to give her the tea. So, whatever it is you two plan on doing better only last five minutes."

Tony chuckled and Ziva elbowed him as they walked up the stairs. Nettie shook her head and turned her attention back onto the tea. When they got to the bedroom they shut the door and Tony watched Ziva lay down in the bed. He smiled and narrowed his eyes at her. He lay down next to her and pulled her into him. They began kissing as if all time had ceased. He looked into her eyes after they finished and he shook his head.

"You are amazing." He said; his free hand roaming up and down her body.

"So are you." She replied.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Ziva instantly got out of bed and opened the door. She smiled tiredly to Aunt Nettie.

"Shalom."

"Shalom. Here is the tea." She said, carrying in a tray.

She set it down on the bureau and turned to the two.

"Uh-huh. I knew you two were going upstairs for that. You might want to wait until you're done with…this…" She said, motioning around the bed with her right hand. "…before you drink the tea."

Ziva blushed at this and allowed Nettie to kiss her forehead before she left. As Nettie went down the stairs she heard faint kissing sounds and she rolled her eyes. She had known those two would have gotten together at some point ever since she heard Tony's voice threatening what he believed to be another man. She knew this was going to last for a long time, especially since she was expecting.


	45. Reminiscing About The Shea Butter

Chapter Forty Five-Reminiscing About The Shea Butter

Sweaty and naked, Ziva stood from the bed and walked over to the tray. She picked up the still warm mug of tea and sipped from it. She purred as the warm liquids coated her throat. She set it down when she heard Tony call for her. She turned around and smiled as she realized Tony was ogling her bare frame.

"God, Ziva, you're so sexy." He told her, following it up with a cat-like growl.

"Why thank you, Tony." She said, walking back over to the bed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. You can go get your tea." He told her, nuzzling his lips against her neck.

She cheerfully got up from the bed and grabbed her tea. She sat back in the bed and covered her bare frame with the blankets. Tony wrapped himself around Ziva and took a hold of the cup. He sipped from it and hummed in satisfaction.

"This is delicious!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, that it is, Tony." She said before yanking it away from him. "Now back off."

"Well then Miss Mood Swing."

"I am merely telling you to give me my tea back. I am not having a mood swing."

"Okay."

She then set down her tea on the bedside table and pushed Tony back. She then straddled his lap and looked down at him with a sly smile.

"Damn Ziva!" He exclaimed, looking the Israeli up and down.

"What?"

"You're almost five months pregnant and you've still got it."

She let a laugh slip through her lips and bent down to kiss him. They continued kissing, Ziva's hips grinding into Tony's groin. He wanted so bad to be inside of her. She felt his hands grip onto her hips and lift her up slightly.

"Come on, baby. Just like old times." He said.

"Has it really been that long?" she asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Well it's been awhile…at least for me."

"Aw, does poor little Tony miss me?" She asked, now teasing the Italian.

"Oh, very much baby. Hey, do you remember the first time we had sex?"

"Quite clearly…since that was the night you got me pregnant." She replied with a smile.

"God; that was a fun night!" He said with a sigh as he reminisced.

"Do you want me to get the shea butter?" She asked; her lips looking at him in a pouty manner.

"Do you have some?" He asked as his eyes went wide in excitement.

"It's in the bathroom." She whispered into his ear.

"Can you go get it?" He asked.

"Yes."

She climbed out of bed and put on a robe before she went to the bathroom. Tony then began reminiscing about the shea butter and the evening he and Ziva had spent with the intoxicating lotion. He shook his head at how one bottle caused so much to happen between them. When she came back she had a mischievous grin plastered on her face. She felt tired but she wanted to please Tony first before she slept. She got back in bed, ditched the robe, and perched herself on Tony's thighs. She took his hands and squeezed a little shea butter in them. He then rubbed his hands together and took the liberty of messaging her breasts with his lotion filled hands. She moaned and leaned her head back. When her head came back forward she looked at Tony and shook her head.

"I still can't believe you're ready to go again." She said, throwing her hands up slightly.

"Well, ninja, when it's you and me we're like the Energizer bunny."

She cupped her hands over her mouth and blushed in sheer embarrassment.

"Oh, my God!" She exclaimed.

"Shhh." He hushed, taking his now lotion-free hands and placing them on her hips. "Let's do what we both know we want."

She nodded and allowed herself to go down onto his hard shaft. She shuttered as her walls adjusted to him. She then began rocking up and down on the Italian man. Sun rays began spilling into their bedroom, giving their sweaty bodies a sun kissed glow. Meanwhile, Nettie was downstairs looking around the living room. She went to a bookshelf and smiled when she saw all of the photos in photo frames on the shelves. There was one that appeared to be from before Tony and Ziva moved in. It was of Ziva's small bump. She then guessed that Tony had taken this picture. She then moved on and found that old picture of Ziva and Tali and Ari. She picked it up and saw how happy of a kid Ziva seemed. This was before Ziva's mother, her sister had passed. She missed that Ziva. The Ziva she had known afterwards was a much different Ziva. She was filled with all of this anger and sorrow. At the time the picture was taken Ari was already in training for the Mossad. It was too late for him but it was not for Ziva. She wanted to talk her out of following in her brother's footsteps but she had to and then Tali joined. She let out asigh and put the photo down.

"Oh God, Tony." Ziva moaned as she climaxed.

"Ziva." He responded.

They laid there together and looked into each other's eyes. Tony shook his head and caressed his fiancé's cheek.

"I can't wait to marry you."

"Nor can I wait to marry you." She replied, feeling her heart rate slow down to its normal rhythm.

He let out a content sigh and smiled. Meanwhile, Eli sat up in bed and woke up. He reached over and found his glasses. He put them on and stood from the bed. He walked down the stairs and smelled many delicious Israeli breakfast foods such as shakshouka and labaneh. He even detected rugelach. He figured it was Ziva cooking her men breakfast.

"Ziva?" Eli questioned; his accent thickening due to him being tired.

"No, Eli." Nettie said, walking out of the kitchen. "It's me."

"Nettie?" Eli asked.

Nettie watched as Eli's eyes turned wide in utter surprise.


	46. Taking Risks In Love Is Dangerous

Chapter Forty Six-Taking Risks In Love Is Dangerous

"When did you get here?" He asked, rubbing his eyes of sleep from underneath his glasses.

"It was early this morning." She admitted, setting out plates onto the dining room table.

"Ziva was up, wasn't she?" He asked, figuring that the young Israeli had had troubles sleeping yet again.

She nodded and handed him a cup of her famous morning tea. He sipped from the cup and looked at th aging Israeli woman.

"How are you, Nettie?" He asked, placing a hand on her back.

"I am good. Ziva is getting quite big. How far along is she?"

"Uh…I think she's four months and one week. I am not sure. I went to her last appointment. The twins…they're girls."

"Oi!" She exclaimed. "This is just wonderful. I must take Ziva shopping in town sometime…whenever she gets out of bed with Tony."

The two Israelis then started laughing hysterically at the fact that Tony and Ziva were upstairs together. Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva had crawled out of bed and were getting dressed. Ziva, as always, got finished first and began making her way down the flight of stairs. She smiled when she saw the Israeli breakfast foods on the table.

"Oi Nettie, this looks so delicious." She said with a smile.

"Thank you. Did you and Tony have fun?"

Just then Ziva's eyes went wide and her face turned bright pink.

"Uh, um, uh, yeah, I mean, well…" She stammered.

"Relax, tateleh, it is fine. You two are about to get married. It's fine. I am glad you guys are still…expressing your love."

Just then Tony came rushing down the stairs and wrapped an arm around Ziva's shoulder in a possessive manner. He kissed Ziva's temple and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"I love you." He told her, putting his face close to hers.

"I love you." She replied with a radiant smile. "Can we eat now? I am starving."

"Ken." Nettie said, gesturing towards the table.

They sat down and began eating their freshly prepared meal. Later that morning Eli and Tony were in the kitchen washing the dishes and Nettie and Ziva were in the living room. They were sitting on the couch. Nettie reached over and placed her hands on her bump. She began rubbing circles on it, enjoying the feel of it.

"Why did you not tell me you were pregnant?" She asked, looking directly into Ziva's chocolate eyes.

She simply shrugged, not knowing the answer to that question. She honestly didn't know why she didn't tell her.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you." She admitted.

"That's quite alright Zivaleh. I know now."

Ziva loved how Aunt Nettie always thought positive. It was something Ziva admired.

"Do you have names?" She asked.

"Well, I have some ideas for names but it is nothing definitive." She answered, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh. Would you care to share?"

"I would like to name them Tali and Kate."

"Oh, I see. Ziva that is so sweet. You are naming one after your sister."

"Ken. I am naming the other after someone Tony found to be like a sister." She explained, looking down to her bump.

"I understand."

Ziva shook her head at the roundness of her stomach and looked back up at her aunt.

"I never thought I would be with Tony. Nor did I ever think I would get to be a mother."

"Well, you will be and I will be a great aunt." She said; eagerness clearly shown in her tone.

"I take it you are excited about that."

"Yes, Zivaleh, I am quite excited about that." She said, placing a hand on her knee. "I am so happy for you and Tony."

"Thank you."

"You must let me stay…just until you have the twins." She pleaded.

"Dodah, of course you can stay. You can stay as long as you would like." She said, pulling her aunt into her arms for a hug.

They sat there for only a few seconds before Tony came in. Ziva instantly jumped up from the couch and wrapped herself around him as best as she could. Tony hugged her back and laughed.

"Somebody misses me." He said. "I wonder who."

"Me!" Ziva exclaimed happily, jumping off of Tony. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony replied, capturing her lips with his.

Eli came in and looked at the pair.

"Okay, you two. You should head on to work before agent Gibbs gets angry at you…again."

He handed them their bags and watched them exit the house. Eli turned to Nettie and let out a sigh.

"Can you believe those two are getting married?" Eli asked, sitting on the couch next to Nettie.

"Actually, Eli, I can. What about you?" She asked in retort.

"I don't believe it sometimes but then other times I can't see why they did not do it sooner. To be honest, I wish I would've been there more. Then maybe she would've listened to what I meant when I said love is a weakness."

"You told her that?"

"Well, yes, when she was training for the Mossad."

"Why would you tell her that?" She asked; her voice making her seem as though she was infuriated.

"When I said that I meant to tell her that she had to make sure she was with the right person before taking any big risks. I made that mistake with Ari's mother but I didn't with your sister, Nettie. I loved your sister very much and I still do." He said; compassion in his voice.

"Oh. I am sorry."

"Taking risks in love is dangerous when it's not true love."

"I know that." She replied, standing from the couch.

Ziva was sitting in the passenger's seat of Tony's car and she looked over at Tony. She instantly thought of what her father had told her when she was fourteen. Taking risks in love is dangerous and falling in love with the wrong person can spell your death. She knew as she looked at Tony's profile that this had been the best risk she had ever taken. She had no doubt in her mind that Tony would love her unconditionally for the rest of his life. She could see it every time he looked in her eyes. She could feel it every time they kissed. She could hear it every time he told her he loved her. As far as she could tell falling in love with Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. was not a risk nor was it a mistake, lapse of judgment, or an occupational hazard…it was the best thing she could have ever done.


	47. Pickles In Mourning

Chapter Forty Seven-Pickles In Mourning

"I cannot believe it has been this long." Nettie said, shaking her head.

"I mean, if I could've I would've traded places with her."

"I know Eli." She said, rubbing her hand against his back.

"I mean, she just went to the market and…"

His voice trailed off as he thought back to the first time he saw her mangled remains. He blinked away the memories and looked over to Nettie. Meanwhile Tony and Ziva sat alone in the squad room. The sun slightly spilled into the squad room, giving the orange walls a warm glow. Ziva turned to the window and stared out of it just thinking. Today would have been her mother's fiftieth birthday. A small bunch of tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Yom Hu'le'det Sa'mai'ax, Ima." She muttered in Hebrew.

Tony watched Ziva like a hawk and wondered deep inside if she was okay. He knew what she had said. It was then when he realized she was mourning her mother yet again. It was as if she had never stopped. Truly, she never stopped. She only buried it inside. She remembered being with her mother that day. She ran off to play with Tali in the quiet streets of the market when a bomb took her mother away. She began crying even more. She wished she would have been able to save her but she knew she would have died too. She shuttered at the thought of how many times she had come so close to death in her life. She hated that. She turned from her wondrous view of the Potomac to look at Tony. She put on a fake smile and Tony smiled back. He had to know if she was going to be okay even if she didn't look to be okay.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a low voice.

"No, not really, but I will be fine. I am only mourning. You see, today would have been my mother's fiftieth birthday."

"Oh, Ziva, I did not know that." He said in a sorrowful voice. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. It is much too late to rectify her death and even if it wasn't you did not know me back then so it would have been useless."

Her tone sound so angry and sad, as if she felt guilty that she did not save her mother. Tony stood up and went over to Ziva's desk. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't help but cry as he held her.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered soothingly.

She nodded against him, knowing this to be true. She knew that everything was going to be okay but that didn't discount the fact that she was missing her mother. She looked up at him, feeling his hand cup around her cheek. She smiled meekly and allowed Tony to kiss her.

"Are you hungry?"

The pair had been able to eat the breakfast Aunt Nettie had made but they ate rather quickly. He knew Ziva was bound to get hungry again.

"Yes, actually. I am."

"What would you like to eat, honey?" he asked, unable to resist caressing her soft skinned arm.

"What do you have in mind?"

He held up his index finger and with a wink he stood and left the squad room. The Israeli could not have helped being confused by this. She wondered why it was he had left so abruptly. Meanwhile, Tony was running to the break room. He rummaged through the entire selection of food until he found what he was looking for. Pickles. It had become Ziva's favorite food lately and despite how ridiculous Tony thought it was he was more than willing to indulge her pickle cravings. He loved Ziva and would do anything for her. Back at the David-DiNozzo house Eli was scouring the fridge for hummus when he saw a half eaten jar of pickles. He began laughing and took a hold of the jar. He brought it into the living room where Nettie was lounging on the couch as she watched the television. Nettie turned to Eli and narrowed her gaze at the pickle jar.

"You know Ziva craves these like they are going out of style."

"Really?" She asked, pushing herself off of the couch with her fists.

"Yes."

"Just like…"

"Yes, just like her mother." Eli finished.

"Hmm." She said in thought. "In many ways pregnant Ziva is like her mother."

"That is true." Eli agreed.

Eli went to put the pickles back in the fridge. Meanwhile Tony walked back to the squad room and smiled at the sight of a very confused Israeli. He went over to her and handed her the jar.

"Tony, thank you, that's very sweet of you." She said; her confused look turning into that of pleasantness and surprise.

"Well…" He said, throwing his hands up. "I try."

She smiled and set down the jar. She stood up carefully and looked into his eyes. They were only a couple inches apart. Ziva could feel Tony's breath brushing up against her face.

"Yes…you…do." She said, putting space between every word she spoke.

She then closed the gap between them by kissing his lips tenderly. Tony kissed back with equal force. Just then Gibbs walked in and head slapped Tony.

"What did I say? Keep it out of the office!" He said.

"Sorry boss." Tony said, rubbing the back of his head as he made his way back to his desk.

Ziva sat back down and turned on her computer as she looked over at Tony. A sheepish smile came onto her face. Tony then watched as she bit onto the right side of her bottom lip as she opened the jar of pickles. She heard him snicker as he began typing something onto his computer. Gibbs listened as the sound of trilling keyboards filled the office air. He shook his head and turned his attention onto his hot cup of coffee. He just wondered if the pair would be able to love each other like that years from now.


	48. Face The Facts Head Over Heels

Chapter Forty Eight-Face The Facts (Head Over Heels)

Going dress shopping was something Ziva didn't really look forward to doing but Nettie and Abby dragged her out of the house that Saturday and took her to a dress shop in downtown Washington DC. Ziva allowed Nettie and Abby to lead her into the quaint store. Ziva saw one dress and shuttered. It had way too many bows to be even considered a good wedding dress for Ziva.

"Ziva, look at this one!" Abby said excitedly from the other side of the store.

Ziva instantly turned to see a strapless cream colored dress with champagne and blue ruffles flowing down it. Ziva's eyes went wide at it. She slowly walked towards it and reached out to it. She felt the fabric between her fingers and marveled at it.

"Ziva, you should try it on." Abby said, practically jumping up and down.

"Okay."

Abby took it down and handed it to her. Ziva took it and went into the changing room five feet away. When she went inside she got undressed and put on the dress. It fit loosely around ever part of her body except her breasts. It fit rather snug around them.

"Come on, Ziva. Let me see." Ziva heard Abby say.

The Israeli agent opened the door, revealing her olive tan skin covered in cream, champagne, and blue. Abby cupped her hands over her mouth in amazement.

"Ziva, you look so pretty." Abby said, hugging her friend.

"Aunt Nettie, what do you think?" She asked.

Nettie turned around and noticed her niece's beautiful curves in the elegant dress. She instantly smiled, tears in her eyes. She walked up to her and put her hands on her bare arms. She continued looking at her, not saying a word. All of the silence and tension made Ziva kind of nervous.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked, throwing her hands out to the side slightly.

"You look amazing, Zivaleh. Tony is going to love you in that."

She let out a content sigh, a smile coming to her face. Nettie began feeling the ruffles, Ziva's bump right beneath them. She smiled even wider with each time she ran her hands down the dress.

"Zivaleh." She whispered.

Tears rolled down Ziva's cheek. It was then she knew that this was the perfect dress for her. Just then a perky blonde that reminded Ziva of someone Tony would have dated a few years ago came up to them.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Uh…yes, actually, you can. I would like to purchase this dress."

"Well, that is a wonderful choice!" She complimented. "How far along are you?"

"Eighteen weeks."

"Congratulations. You look very beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you." She said; her face beaming.

"Okay, so, if you could just get out of the dress then I can have you pay for it."

"Alright."

She went to the changing area and got back into her olive green cargo pants and brown t-shirt. She carried out the dress and the blonde took the dress from her.

"So, when's the big day?" She asked, smiling from ear to ear as she scanned the price tag on the dress.

"Soon; we do not have a definite date set but it will be soon." Ziva admitted, nodding slightly.

"Well, I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thanks for the hospitality."

Ziva handed the cashier her credit card and the three women were able to leave with the dress. It was then when Ziva stopped.

"Do you guys need dresses?" Ziva asked.

"I have one I wore to the last wedding I went to. It'll work."

"Dodah Nettie, what about you? Do you need a dress to wear?"

"Uh…actually, I have brought one that I bought in Tel Aviv."

"Oi. I see." Ziva said with a nod.

"Come on." Abby said, gesturing her arm towards her.

She shook her head and followed Abby. She knew Abby would be this way. She knew Abby would get way into the whole wedding thing. They got in the car and Nettie drove them home. Unlike Ziva, Nettie was a quite careful driver. On the way home Ziva began getting butterflies in her stomach. She had never been this nervous in her entire life. She looked over to Abby and smiled. Abby detected the nervousness but she understood. She knew that the Israeli was nervous because she was getting married and almost five months pregnant. Abby saw Ziva let out a deep breath through her mouth and then she turned back towards the front.

"Are you girls getting hungry?" Nettie asked, looking at them both through the rear view mirror.

They share and glance and nodded. She then nodded in reciprocation before making a sharp right turn. The two NCIS employees watched as Nettie took another sharp right turn and drove them to a kosher deli not too far from where Tony and Ziva used to live. It was the same deli where Abby had found out about Tony and Ziva. This fact made Abby smile fondly.

"Ziva, do you remember this place?" Abby asked, smacking her friend's arm lightly.

"Yes, Abby, I do remember this place quite clearly."

"Okay ladies let's go get us some lunch." Nettie said, turning around to look at them directly.

The women smiled and all three of them got out of the car. Meanwhile Tony was lying on the floor of his living room. He was looking up at the distant ceiling. His mind spun with thoughts of only one thing, or person rather. He was thinking about Ziva. He couldn't help himself. He loved thinking about her. Even before they had slept together that one night at his apartment he would love to just lie on his couch and think about Ziva at night after work. Even with all of that thinking he never thought in a million years he'd be marrying her. He missed her already and she had only been gone for a few hours. He had to face the facts he was completely head over heels for the woman. Back at the deli Ziva sat in the booth staring out the window. She could only think of one thing well, person really. Tony. Tony began seeping his way into every single one of her thoughts these days. She remembered how when she was on the Damocles and she would spend what felt like endless night after endless night thinking about Tony. She grew to miss his movie references; the way he tousled her hair, the way he made her smile even when she had no desire to. Tears came to her eyes that afternoon as she thought back to how she had knocked Tony down in front of the Mossad building. The words they spoke ran through her head then. She still remembered them word for word.

"_I had no choice." He said in a monotone voice._

"_That's a lie." She said; anger evident as she spoke._

"_Why would I lie to you, Ziva?" He asked, stepping towards her._

"_To save your worthless ass!" She answered, spitting venom in her words._

"_From who?" He asked. "Vance? Mossad?"_

"_You jeopardize your entire career and for what?"_

"_For you."_

For you. Why didn't she catch onto that before? Now that she thought about it everything that Tony had done that had to do with Ziva had been for her. She shook her head slightly and looked down at her sandwich. She continued thinking about that moment as she took a bite.

"_He was playing you, Ziva."_

"_For some reason you felt it was your job…to protect me?"_

"_I did what I to do." He said matter of factly._

"_You killed him!" She said, elevating her voice to the Italian agent._

"_If I hadn't you'd be having this conversation with him." He said._

And Tony would be dead Ziva thought in her head after those words played themselves back as if they were on tape in her head.

"_But maybe that's the way you'd prefer it?"_

"_Perhaps I would!" She yelled in retort._

"_Okay, why don't you just get this out? You wanna take a punch, take a swing? Get it out of your system! Go ahead! Do it!" He yelled back._

Ziva cringed at the words. She hated that she had made him so upset. Her bottom lip quivered and this did not go unnoticed by the others. A stray tear trickled down her left cheek as that scene continued to play.

"_Be careful Tony because much like Michael I only need one." She said through slightly gritted teeth._

"_And that's what you're really angry about. That's what's bothering you. It's not that he's dead. It's that your Mossad boyfriend got his ass kicked by a chump like me."_

Abby looked up from her food when she heard Ziva say something.

"You're not a chump, Tony." She muttered.

Abby frilled her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"_You took advantage of him!" She exclaimed._

"_He attacked me! What was I supposed to…"_

_She knocked him down to the ground._

Ziva allowed her head to hang down in shame as she remembered that. Why couldn't she have just listened to what Tony had to say? Why did she have to hurt him?

"_You saw a glass table, you pushed him back. You dropped him on it. He was impaled in the side by a shard of glass, bloody, gasping for air."_

"_I guess you read my report." He replied with a pain filled groan._

"_I memorized it!" She yelled through gritted teeth. "You could have left it at that. You could have walked away but no. You put four bullets in his chest."_

_She held her Sig Sauer to his chest. She looked at him with tear filled eyes, pain evident in them._

"_You weren't there." He said to her._

"_You could've put one in his leg!" She shouted, holding the gun to his lower thigh for emphasis._

"_You…weren't…there." He segmented._

"_But I should have been!" She retorted, holstering her weapon without taking her eyes off of him._

"_You loved him."_

"_I guess I'll never know."_

She shook away that bad memory and got lost in deep thought. To be perfectly honest she never really truly loved Michael, not in the way she loved Tony. She would never love nor has she ever loved anyone the way she loved Tony. She knew that now. She had to face the facts. She had fallen head over heels for the man. Nothing in the entire universe could ever change that.


	49. Wedding Bells

Chapter Forty Nine-Wedding Bells

Three days had passed since that day at the dress shop and now wedding bells were ringing. Ziva was standing just outside the doors which led to the main part of the synagogue. Her father was standing right beside her. He looked her in the eyes and smiled softly. Ziva smiled back, her hands holding a bouquet of blue flowers. That blue matched the blue on her dress. Eli then pulled her into him and gave her a firm hug. When he pulled her away he looked into her eyes once more. This time he did not see Ziva he saw his wife. He shook his head as if to shake himself out of the memory. As he looked into Ziva's eyes he could only say two words.

"My Ziva." He muttered in a low voice.

"Avi." She replied, rubbing her father's shoulder.

"Well, come on. You have got to go get married now."

She chuckled and dried her eyes with her fingers. He offered out his arm and she interlaced her arm with his. Eli slowly opened the door and the two Israelis walked inside the synagogue. Everyone turned to see Eli and Ziva. They all smiled at how beautiful Ziva looked. Eli got her to the end of the very long aisle and kissed her cheek.

"Good luck, tateleh." He whispered in her ear.

"Toda papa." She whispered back.

Tony smiled widely to Ziva and she smiled back. Abby took the bouquet of flowers from Ziva and Ziva took a hold of Tony's hands which he proudly offered to her. They turned to the rabbi and he began speaking.

"Shalom everyone. Barux haba. This is one of life's most joyous occasions and to have all of you here must be very meaningful to both Tony and Ziva."

The entire team including Gibbs had been there. Jimmy even invited Breena. Nettie, Hadar, Malachi, and Liat even sat on the second row. Liat, who possibly hated Ziva's guts, had a smile on her face. Secretly, the Mossad officer was a sucker for weddings. Ziva looked over at Liat for a second and Liat just nodded. She wore a beautiful olive green dress with gold heels. She held onto Malachi's hand. She smirked when she realized that the two of them must've been together.

"Now, the groom has something he would like to say to his bride."

Ziva's face had a look of utter shock on it. She had no idea what Tony had been up to.

"Thank you." Tony said to the rabbi.

He turned to Ziva and looked into her eyes. For a few moments the room was silent. Tony clasped Ziva's hands tighter and took a deep breath.

"Zi, I could stand here and tell you a million things that have been on my mind these past five months like how stupid I was for not telling you how I feel sooner or how happy I am that you came over that night you got back from Miami. I could tell you that I wish I knew you as a child so that somehow I could've made your life better. I could tell you all of these things but telling you will not change what happened. I can never change it and sometime I wouldn't change it for the world. All I can promise you is that I will always love you no matter what crazy ninja moves you use on me, no matter how many times you screw up your English, no matter what happens I will always love you. I mean, just look at you."

By this point both Tony and Ziva had tears in their eyes. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"You're beautiful and even more so pregnant. You are the craziest woman I have ever met. You are so smart. You're independent and so strong. You are the strongest person I know. You made it through almost four months of sheer torture and as painful as it was you still lived. I just wish I could go back and change that day. I should've jumped off of that plane and refused to get on until you took my hand and climbed on with me. I love you so much Ziva and when I saw you in that desert I just wanted to scoop you up and hold you and tell you how much I love you. These six years, four months, and twelve days I have spent with you have been the best years of my entire life. I want to live with you and I want to die with you."

"Tony." She uttered; her bottom lip quivering.

Even Liat had a small bunch of tears in her eyes. Officers Hadar and Bashan couldn't take their eyes off of the pair.

"There will never be a second, no matter how bad it gets, that I will regret marrying you."

When he finished Ziva leaned her head to the side slightly, her tight brunette curls falling with it. She just looked into his eyes and broke down. She started bawling right there.

"Ziva, is there anything you would like to say?" The rabbi asked.

Ziva nodded shakily and inched herself closer to Tony.

"Tony, you know all of those times I was with another guy I always thought you were jealous and that's why you were so protective of me. But now I know that wasn't it. You loved me. This entire time you loved me and you just wanted me to be with you. I loved that even after I doubted you…"

She stopped for a moment to cry. Tony took a hold of Ziva and soothed her.

"Come on baby, finish it." He told her in a loud enough voice for the others to hear. "I want to know what you have to say."

"Even after I doubted your loyalty to me you came for me. You saved my life. The Mossad didn't come for me…you did." She said, poking his chest with her finger. "You're the one who wanted to risk your life to come and save the worthless and pathetic excuse for a woman that I had become. For so long after that I wondered why but now as I stand in front of you I see it in your eyes. It was all because you love me."

She shook her head in disbelief and caressed his cheek.

"All these years you loved me and you never told me."

"I guess I was chicken." He said with a slight laugh.

"Don't say that, Tony!" She scolded. "You, Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. are the bravest man I have ever met. You make Mossad officers look weak. You did something no one else would ever do for me. You saved me. You made me realize where my real place in this world is. It is right here with you. Just as rule number eight states. I will never take you for granted."

She smiled brilliantly to the man and then he smiled back.

"Nor will I ever take you for granted, my special little ninja."

She blushed at the nickname and after that everyone in the room directed their attention to the Rabbi. Just before the Rabbi could speak the doors flew open, revealing Tony's father in a black Italian suit. It was the very same tuxedo he had gotten from NCIS.

"Dad?"

"Do you think I was going to miss my son finally get married?" He asked, rushing up the aisle.

He sat down next to Eli David and smiled to the man.

"Hold on, Rabbi Sikowitz. How the hell did you…sorry." He said; covering his mouth once he realized what he had said. "How did you know when the wedding was?"

"Your beautiful bride up there sent me a, what appeared to be, well thought out e-mail."

He turned towards Ziva who had a cheeky grin on her face. He then walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, you cheeky little minx. You are always full of surprises."

She couldn't help but laugh when Tony began kissing her blush covered cheek.

"Alright, you two, shall we get back to this wedding?" He asked, looking between the two of them.

"We shall." Ziva said with a slight nod.

"Anthony, do you take Ziva to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do." He replied; a one hundred watt smile plastered on his face.

"Okay, then, repeat after me. I, Tony, take you Ziva, for my wife."

"I, Tony, take you Ziva, for my wife."

"To have and to hold, to love and cherish from this day forward."

"To have and to hold, to love and cherish from this day forward."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health until death do us part."

"In sickness and in health until death do us part."

"Do you, Ziva, take Tony to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Ziva replied, smiling as tears fell from her mocha eyes.

"Alright. Repeat after me. I Ziva take you Tony for my husband."

"I Ziva take you Tony for my husband."

"To have and to hold; to love and to cherish from this day forward."

"To have and to hold; to love and to cherish from this day forward."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health until death do us part."

"In sickness and in health until death do us part."

"Now, the pair wishes to exchange rings. These rings will not only symbolize their love it will symbolize the everlasting bond between these two people." He said as he handed the rings to them.

Tony fidgeted with Ziva's band in his finger and thumb. He looked at it for a split second before looking back up to Ziva. He couldn't help but smile at how brilliantly radiant she looked. Light that shined in through the windows glimmered onto her, in his opinion, beautiful face. He wanted to keep that smile on her face for the rest of her life. Tony took a hold of her left hand and let out a deep and calming breath. He then gently slipped the silver ring onto her slightly swollen ring finger and began reciting the pledge the pair had agreed upon.

"Ziva, as this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. As I place this ring on your beautiful finger may it always and forever remind you of my never ending love for you. May it be a symbol of the vows I have spoken and let all who see it know of the deep love I have for you and everything you are."

"Tony, Ziva, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you on this very day affirm your faith, trust, and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to love and cherish each other as special and unique individual for each human being in this world is different. Also, that you respect each other's thoughts, ideas, suggestions, and opinions. Now that you are entering this marriage always remember to be able to forgive, do not hold any grudges, and live each day that you may share it together as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort, and refuge. Let your marriage be strengthened by your love and respect for one another."

There were burning candles behind him that he turned towards. He then gestured towards them, bringing them to everyone's attention.

"The two outsides candles have been lighted today to represent both your lives before today. They are two very distinct flames. Each is capable of going their separate ways. As you join now in marriage there is a merging of these two lights into one light." He said, gesturing towards the candle that remained unlit. "I ask you two today that you each take one of the lit candles and that together you may light the center candle."

Tony reached out and took one candle from the golden candelabra. He handed it to Ziva, allowing her to receive one before he grabbed the one for himself. The Rabbi continued speaking as the pair lit that center candle.

"From now until the day you die your thoughts shall be for each other to know rather than your individual selves. Your plans shall be mutual, your joys and sorrows shall be shared alike. As you each take a candle and together light the one in the center you will extinguish your own candles, thus allowing the center candle to represent the union of both of your lives into one full life."

Both then doused the candles in a small silver bowl placed next to the candelabra. When they turned back to each other Ziva looked out into the crowd. Including the Rabbi there were only twenty people at their wedding which didn't bother the Israeli in the slightest. She had been very grateful it was small. Tony and Ziva then focused their attention onto Rabbi Sikowitz. In the presence of this company as witness, you have spoken the words and preformed the rites which unite your loves. Therefore by the power invested in me by the state of Washington DC I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

He reached out and picked up a white cotton cloth from the table. He placed it on the ground in in front of Tony's foot.

"The breaking of the glass at the end of a wedding ceremony serves to remind of two very important aspects of a marriage. The bride and groom - and everyone - should consider these marriage vows as an irrevocable act - just as permanent and final as the breaking of this glass is unchangeable. But the breaking of the glass also is a warning of the frailty of a marriage. That sometimes a single thoughtless act, breach of trust, or infidelity can damage a marriage in ways that are very difficult to undo - just as it would be so difficult to undo the breaking of this glass. Knowing that this marriage is permanent, the bride and groom should strive to show each other the love and respect befitting their spouse and love of their life. Congratulations, you may now kiss your bride."

Tony smiled to his beautiful Israeli and then stomped the package in front of his foot. This broke the glass wrapped inside with a fierce crash. He then pulled Ziva into him as close as he possibly could and kissed her lips softly which inevitably sealed their marriage. Furious shouts of Mazel tov came from behind the pair. When they pulled apart they looked back at the twelve people behind them with bright smiles. They were finally married and they couldn't have been happier.


	50. Reception

Chapter Fifty-Reception

The surrealism of the whole situation hit right after Tony broke the glass. Ziva looked at all of the cheerful and happy faces and she could only smile. She looked over at Tony who had his hand held out for her and she took it with an even wider smile. She felt him squeeze her hand as if to calm her. How did he know she was nervous? Of course, it was Tony. Tony could always tell what Ziva was feeling and as creepy as that would be to other people Ziva found it amazing. She loved that someone loved her enough to take initiative in learning what she was feeling. They walked down the aisle until they arrived at the people who were waiting to offer their congratulations. Ziva was surprised to see Liat approach her. She noticed how awkward Liat felt. She flashed a small smile to Liat and put her hands on her shoulders. Tony had gone off to talk to the male Mossad officers.

"Shalom Liat." Ziva said in a quiet voice.

"Shalom Ziva." Liat replied.

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot that you're here." She said honestly as she looked into Liat's eyes.

"You are welcome. The wedding was very beautiful. What Tony said to you was very sweet. I enjoyed the ceremony."

"I am glad."

Just then Ziva did something that caught Liat off guard. She hugged Liat. They stood there still for a moment before Ziva pulled away. She looked into the Mossad officer's blue eyes and smiled as she shook her head.

"I do not want us to be the way we were, Liat. I am tired of all the hate and all of the grudges we hold. I just want peace and love. I want my daughters to be born and to die with peace in their eyes."

Liat nodded, understanding what she was saying. She looked down at the pregnant Israeli's stomach and hesitated as she reached out for it. Ziva took Liat's hand in her own and placed it in the very center of her bump. Then, for the first time ever, one baby let out a tiny kick. Both Ziva and Liat's eyes went wide and Liat almost jerked away.

"What was that?" Liat asked.

With a wide smile on her face she replied.

"I think one of them just kicked."

"Really?" She asked in somewhat disbelief.

"Yes, Liat. Now, I do not know about you but I think other people would like to talk to me."

She looked around the room and saw Fornell and Gibbs. How did she not see Fornell? Was he even invited? She then realized it didn't matter. He came and that in and of itself was nice. She walked over to Fornell and Gibbs and Fornell smiled at the sight before him.

"Hello Ziva. How are you?" He asked, pulling her in for a hug.

"I am good. What about you?"

"I am fine. This was beautiful." He complimented, gesturing around the synagogue.

"Thank you." She said, placing her hands on the curve of her back.

"Wow, Ziva, you look gorgeous!" Fornell complimented.

"Thank you again. I did not know you were going to be coming."

"Well, Gibbs sort of told me about it and he invited me."

"I didn't think you'd mind. Do you, Ziver?" He asked, placing a hand on her bare shoulder.

"No, I do not mind. What is that saying? The more the merrier." She said, waving her index finger in their direction.

Just then Abby came up to Ziva and wrapped her in a bear like hug. She didn't let go for several minutes which made Ziva feel light headed. When she pulled away she looked at Ziva with tears rolling down her cheeks and a smile on her face.

"This was so beautiful, Ziva. And what Tony said, that was so perfect."

Ziva smiled and let out a content sigh. She found every bit of what her Goth friend to be very true.

"Yes, it was." She said with a nod.

To be brutally honest Ziva couldn't have imagined a better wedding. It had gone so swimmingly and Ziva could not have remembered a time when she felt this happy. She was finally married to the only man who ever truly loved her and for that she was eternally grateful. Tony walked up to Ziva and did the only thing he felt rational. He pulled her into him and captured her lips in a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Many cheers and claps went off around them. When they pulled apart all they could do was look into each other's eyes. He caressed her cheek and Ziva tilted her head slightly. He then buried his other hand in her perfect curls. They felt as though they had been doused in hairspray. Her face had perfect blush, lipstick and mascara. Of course by now her lipstick was rather gone and some had made it onto Tony's lips. Ziva couldn't help but snicker at this. She then pushed herself up and kissed her husband's lips, licking the deep magenta away. She continued kissing him and he kissed back.

"Okay you two." Abby interjected. "Let's go to the reception."

Everyone piled into their cars and went to where the reception was being held, Tony and Ziva's house. The pair found it senseless to rent out a reception hall when their house would work just fine. When they got there Abby rushed over to the stereo and put on some music. There was a beautiful cake on the dining room table at which Nettie had made. For years Ziva's aunt had been a brilliant baker. Ziva went over to her aunt who was putting the finishing touches on the cake. Nettie stepped back and marveled at her creation. Ziva placed an elbow on her aunt's shoulder and looked at the cake with her.

"It is beautiful dodah."

"Toda, tei-yernikeh. I am glad you enjoy it. Would you like the last of the frosting, my pregnant niece?"

"Yes, I would like that."

She took hold of the tube full one fifths of the way with frosting and squirted some onto her finger. She licked the beautiful whiteness that was the frosting and closed her eyes, letting out a content sigh. She then came to realize it was butter cream frosting.

"Nettie, is this your famous butter cream frosting?" She asked, turning towards her.

"Ken, tateleh. I made it yesterday while you and Tony were talking." She said, putting air quotations around talking.

"Dodah, we were talking." She protested.

"Baht, you were not talking. I heard you upstairs." Eli said from behind her.

"Aba!" She exclaimed happily as she turned around to hug him.

"Mazel tov, yaldah." He whispered to her.

She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. This was definitely one reception no one here would be forgetting any time soon.


	51. In A Hearbeat & Maybe A Chair

Chapter Fifty One- In A Heartbeat & Maybe A Chair

Three locations, two weeks, and one married couple. Tony and Ziva have decided to go to three different places for their honeymoon. Tony thought it would really fun to visit Tel Aviv for a few days to meet more of Ziva's family. He also thought it would b cool to go back to Paris to do what he wanted to do with her last year. Ziva had also offered to go to Mexico so they could visit retired NCIS agent Mike Franks. Tony and Ziva were at home that evening packing their bags. Tony was filling up an obscenely large duffle bag with clothes. Ziva was lying in bed watching him as he packed. She rolled over onto her side and propped herself up.

"Tony, do you really think we will need all of this?" She asked, fiddling with a strap on the duffle bag.

"Yes, Zee-vah, my beautiful wife, we do. Remember, we are going to three places in two weeks."

"True." She replied, sitting up slowly.

"I just hope you don't get too jet lagged because you are pregnant." He said, caressing her cheek lovingly.

She leaned into his hand and smiled to him.

"It will be fine, my Tony. It will be fine." She assured, wrapping her arms around his neck as she got on her knees.

Tony's hands went to her sides, holding onto her bump as he leaned into her. Their lips collided with fiery passion. She pulled him onto the bed, allowing her own body to go down onto the bed. She looked up at him with a tiny smile and this glint in her eyes. He knew that she was genuinely happy. He had made her that way and he was glad that he had. Anything he could do to make her happy he would do it in a heartbeat. He leaned down to her and kissed her tenderly, hiking up her shirt as he did so. The pair had changed from their formal marital attire into jeans and shirts. The flowing floral blouse Ziva was wearing proved to be quite intrusive. He then lifted her from the bed slightly in order to remove it. He set it down beside him on the bed and began rubbing his left hand up and down her curves as they kissed. She gripped her thighs around Tony's hips, moving him closer to her. He gently nipped her shoulder and unbuttoned her jeans. They easily came off of her body which was what they both preferred. Tony then tossed the jeans away and felt Ziva's frantic hands attempting to unbutton his pants. He then held them still on the area she was searching for. She opened her eyes and they instantly connected with his. He then aided her in unbuttoning his jeans. They came off soon after and Ziva pulled him down to her. She kissed him tenderly and felt Tony's hand wrap around her hip. He then guided his erect shaft near her center. The teasing was what Ziva hated the most. It wasn't the bad kind of hate. It was the kind where she would become antsy every time when all she wanted was him inside of her. She felt him move his erection up and down her entire womanhood and this made Ziva insane.

"Damn it, Tony!" She yelled in a frustrated tone, pushing his hips into hers.

When he entered her she felt this form of gratification overcome her.

"Yes, Tony. Thank you." She moaned into his ear.

"You're welcome baby but I was just getting to that." He whispered back, pulling out of her only to go back in again.

She writhed beneath him, wanting so much more than for him to be sweet to her. He then proceeded to move faster within her walls, feeling her become tighter around his hardness. She arched her back from the bed and tilted her head back, becoming utterly succumbed by him. She wanted so much more and she had her ways of getting it in a heartbeat. Despite the fact that she was pregnant she was still more than able to do what she wanted to in bed. She gripped onto his shoulders and mustered up as much strength as she could to flip them over. She looked down at him with a crooked smile. Meanwhile, downstairs, Eli and Nettie were in the kitchen cooking dinner for the four of them, hoping to spend one night with them before tomorrow. Just the Nettie and Eli look up to the sealing when they heard the headboard banging against the wall. Nettie and Eli could only shake their heads and return to their cooking.

"Do those two ever take a break?" Nettie asked, pointing her wooden spoon up at the ceiling slightly.

Eli let out a short laugh at the question and shook his head.

"I doubt it." He admitted.

She let out a wry laugh and turned back to the mash potatoes on the stove. Back upstairs, Tony was thrusting within Ziva. Somehow he had managed to overpower Ziva and he had gotten back on top. He held her hips still, setting an even rhythm with his hips. Screams of desire filled the house that evening. When they finished they just lay next to each other and maintained the seemingly impenetrable eye contact they had. Tony caressed Ziva's cheek yet again and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I love you."

She smiled when she heard Tony say this. It seemed no matter how many times he said it she would always smile and respond in a heartbeat.

"I love you, too."

"I know that. You married my ass. You must love me." He quipped with a laugh.

"I love you hairy ass." She replied, gripping onto it with her hand.

"You see, I knew you loved the hair." He boasted. "Besides, it's not all that hairy."

Ziva shook her head and rolled her eyes. Like any typical guy he always had to win. But that much like other things did not deter her love in the slightest. Nothing could ever do that. She leaned up and kissed him seductively.

"Of course it's not." She mockingly agreed with him.

"You mock me missy but you'll see. One day it'll be much hairier." He said, wagging his finger in her face.

"Okay, one never call me that again. Two, it better not! And three, stop wagging your finger in my face. You know I hate that."

He smiled and retracted his finger.

"Yes, yes I do. That is why I do it." He teased.

She narrowed her gaze at him and kissed him again.

"You know Tony, it is a good thing you are cute." She said, wagging her finger back at him before climbing out of bed.

"Why is that?" He asked, following her to the chair they had in the room.

It was big and burgundy. She grabbed her brown silk robe from the back of it and slipped it on. Ever since she got pregnant it fit a bit more snug than when she had first worn it. Tony remembered the robe. It was the one she had worn while they had gone undercover. Tony looked at Ziva then to the chair and then back at Ziva. He then had a crazy idea. He took hold of Ziva's hand and led her to the front side of the chair. He plopped down on it and looked into Ziva's eyes.

"What?" she asked, confusion pulsing through her.

He refused to say anything. He only yanked on her hand slightly. She then got the hint and nodded, opening her mouth slightly as if to say oh. She then positioned one knee on either side of Tony's lap and carefully lowered herself onto his once again hard member. She raked her fingers through his hair, feeling her heart beating faster as time went on. She then lifted herself up and lowered herself down again. She repeated this process while Tony's hand found its way between her folds. He began stimulating her clit, making her even closer. She rested her head on Tony's broad shoulder and cried out in sheer ecstasy as her climax approached her. He robe hung open, somewhat concealing their bodies from the outside world. When the pair climaxed they sat there for a few moments to recuperate. They then became startled by a fist pounding on the door.

"Come on you two." Eli said. "Haul your asses out of bed and come downstairs. Dinner is ready."

"Alright Aba!" Ziva replied.

The pair climbed out of the chair and put their clothes back on. They then exited the bedroom and made their way down the stairs in the hopes of enjoying yet another home cooked meal.


	52. Tel Aviv

Chapter Fifty Two-Tel Aviv

Ziva's eyes fluttered open that morning to see Tony packing one last bag. She didn't move a muscle yet Tony seemed to know she was awake. He walked over to the bed and sat down on his side, turning to face her. He smiled down to her and she smiled back.

"Good morning." Tony said, stroking her cheek.

"Good morning, my Tony." She said, taking a hold of his other hand.

"I love you." He said, bending over to kiss her nose.

"I love you, too."

She sat up with a groan and rested her arms on her lap. She leaned over to Tony and kissed his dry lips. She allowed her tongue to push between them, wanting access to his mouth. More than happy to oblige he allowed his mouth to open slightly, causing the kiss to become much deeper. They continued like this for several minutes just enjoying each other's company. When they pulled away Tony held Ziva's face and just sat there.

"I am so glad you and I will get to wake up like this every morning." Tony said, shaking his head slightly.

"As do I, my love." She said, kissing his nose and then his jaw line.

Tony giggled at Ziva's overzealous affection.

"Okay, sweet cheeks, we've gotta get ready to go. Our flight is in three and a half hours plus we will have plenty of time to do that once we're in Tel Aviv."

She nodded, agreeing with what he had told her. She tossed the covers away and stood from the bed. She looked down and shook her head. She couldn't believe how big she was. She had, however, begun to like it. She walked around the bed and went over to Tony. She gripped onto the lapels of his suit jacket and smiled hungrily to him. She then gave him her signature elevator eyes.

"Okay then, Tony, in Tel Aviv you are all mine." She said in an orderly voice.

She listened as he let out a cat-like growl, indicating he was all for this plan. The pair then separated, both set on completing the same task. They needed to make sure everything was gathered up before their trip. Tony brought the pre-packed bags out of the closet and zipped up the bag that was filled with the last of what they needed. Tony looked over to see Ziva trying to lift one of the suitcases.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" He exclaimed, running towards her.

"What?" She asked, backing away from the red suitcase.

"Baby, that's heavy. You don't need to be carrying that." He said, patting her bump and holding her head to his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"No, shhh, don't be. I just don't want you getting hurt." He said, smoothing her hair.

She smirked sheepishly and after a second she cringed in pain.

"Ooh!" She said, rubbing the side of her bump.

"What happened?" tony asked; fear evident in his voice.

She took hold of his hand and pressed it into the spot. Just then Tony felt the slight kick.

"Oh, my God!" He said, backing away slightly. "That was…amazing."

"I know. They just started doing that a couple of days ago."

"Wow!" He exclaimed before clapping his hands together once. "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

"Okay."

Tony took a hold of the two heavy suitcases and Ziva took the duffle bag which surprisingly wasn't that heavy. They wanted to get their early so airport security wouldn't make them miss their plane. They got downstairs to see Eli and Nettie greet them.

"Shalom you two. I hope you guys have fun." Nettie said with a wink.

"Oh we will." Ziva assured her.

Nettie couldn't help but laugh. Eli wrapped his arms around Ziva firmly. When he let go of her he kissed her forehead, making her feel slightly embarrassed.

"N'see'a tova." He said, rubbing her shoulders slightly.

"We will leave the house to you two for the next two weeks." Ziva said, handing her father the keys.

"Now, no wild parties when we're gone." Tony joked.

This made Eli and Nettie smile. Tony then allowed Eli to take their bags. He turned to Ziva and held out his hand. She unwaveringly accepted it and the pair walked out to their car. They got to the airport and through airport security just in the nick of time. They boarded the plane and sat down next to each other. Ziva looked over at Tony and noticed his hand held out for her yet again. She intertwined her fingers with his and leaned her head up against his bicep. He turned slightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you going to sleep?" He asked her in a low voice.

She nodded, closing her mocha eyes. He kissed her head again and stroked her arm with his free hand.

"Chalomot ne'imim." He whispered to her as she dozed off.

Ziva awoke only two hours before their flight was to end. She sat up and stretched herself out of her sleep. Tony couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was, even when she had just woken up.

"Erev tov, yafeha." He remarked with a sweet smile.

"Hello my sexy Italian man." She said after she yawned.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked, brushing some hair away from her face.

"I slept rather well actually." She said; her proper Israeli accent flourishing in her voice.

"You seem in a good mood." He observed.

"Why wouldn't I be? I am with my husband going to my homeland. How is it that I would not be in a good mood?"

"I do not know." He said, narrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"Mm-hmm." She said, leaning in towards him.

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and put her mouth near his ear.

"There is…much more where that came from, sex machine." She whispered.

Her breath felt so hot against his ear. This made his dick twitch just a bit. It was funny how even thinking about her in a provocative way made him get hard. She then allowed her mouth to nibble onto his earlobe. He leaned into her mouth but she soon released him. Soon their plane landed and Tony and Ziva exited the airport with their luggage in tow. They found a cab and it took them to the hotel which Ziva had made the reservations for. They entered the elegant hotel and went to the rather large front desk.

"Shalom, barux haba. Ma sh'lomxa?"

"We are good." Ziva answered. "We have reservations."

"Oi, ken, I remember you. Ziva, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Be'seder." She said, turning towards the keys.

She took one off of the shelf and turned back around.

"Here is your key." She said, flashing a smile to them.

"Toda."

"Ein be 'ad ma."

"Come on, nodnik." She said, looking at Tony.

"What?"

"She called you sexy, sir." The woman behind the counter said with a laugh.

"Oh. Well, thank you ishti. You are nodnik too."

"Toda."

"He is not Israeli, right?"

"Right. He is American and Italian."

"Ooh. I suppose you are pregnant, yes?"

"Yes." She answered with a nod.

"Mazel tov. That is one combination."

"Yes, it is. Shalom. Laila tov."

"Laila tov."

Tony and Ziva went upstairs to their room, deciding to make this night and all of the other nights count. Once Tony had set down the bags Ziva pushed him into the door and began kissing him. Although he had been quite surprised he began kissing her back, feeling his shaft began to become erect. Tony knew then that he had to have her. She was wearing a royal blue maternity dress at the time for she knew it would be quite hot. He snaked his hand beneath the dress and caused Ziva to jerk slightly when she felt his fingers clamp down on her clit. She let out a small moan as his finger began rotating in circles on her clit. She had hiked up her leg around Tony as best as she could. Tony used his other arm to then flip them to where she was against door. As one hand worked on her wetness the other reached behind her and unzipped her dress. Ziva then allowed it to fall to the ground after Tony's arms separated from her body. Tony then tossed away the item of clothing and began kissing up her legs. He then stood up and looked into her eyes before lifting up her leg. He allowed her to wrap her leg around his waist and his fingers entered her very wet center. He began plunging into her as hard and as fast as she had always liked it. She allowed her head to drape over his shoulder, biting slightly into his shirt covered flesh.

"Baby, hold on. Let me take off my clothes, too, hmm?"

"Okay."

He allowed her to part from him and he swiftly removed his suit slacks and button up shirt. He then forcefully gripped her leg and pulled himself into her. He took his fingers and allowed them to enter her yet again. Their bodies were pressed together as best as they could and resumed their previous positions. Tony began furiously thrusting his fingers into her, filling her almost to the hilt. She let out a slight whimper of ecstasy and allowed her head to reclaim Tony's shoulder. She began peppering it with kisses and then as he hit that desired speed she moaned loudly, biting into his shoulder afterwards. He winced in pain slightly but he didn't let that stop his rampaging appendages. He then pulled his fingers out of her and before his erection entered her Ziva took a hold of his hand. Tony grew confused for a split second until he saw her place his fingers in her mouth for just a moment. She then pulled his head to hers and kissed him roughly. The taste of her was still on her mouth and got into his mouth. He grew frenzied by that point, wanting nothing more than to take her in his mouth. So, then he pulled away from her and took hold of her hand before leading them to the king size bed in the room.

"Lay down." He commanded.

"Yes sir." She said with a mock salute.

He narrowed his eyes at her and climbed into the bed. When he tasted her directly he was at a loss for words. Ziva then felt Tony's tongue seep into her folds which drove her insane. She tightened her thighs around his head in response, causing Tony to go even deeper within her core. Her breathing turned into panting and her heart felt as though it might explode. This had to be Tony's favorite part of sex with Ziva. Even though she was about five months pregnant and probably not feeling like the sexiest woman in the world she was a wild woman in bed. It made him feel much more masculine. He didn't know whether it was the hormones or him but he liked to think it was him. Just before she came to him he pulled his mouth away and climbed up her entire body, stopping when his lips were right above hers. He then kissed her, making sure his tongue entered her mouth. Ziva grew enthralled by the taste. It was a mixture of her own moisture and Tony's mouth. It was one of those tastes she would never forget. Tony then roughly thrust into her wetness, feeling her walls tighten around him. They then began flexing around him which made them both close. She took hold of the sheets beneath their exposed bodies and gripped them until her hands shook. She could feel her chest wanting to explode along with the rest of her body. With one final thrust Tony made the Israel and himself cum. Tony pulled out of her and laid down beside her, groping her body with his wandering hands. The moonlight spilled into the room through the champagne colored curtains giving their bodies a silvery glow. That night in Tel Aviv would prove to be only the beginning for this honey moon.


	53. La Ville de L'Amour

Chapter Fifty Three-La Ville de L'Amour

Walking in the streets of Paris had to have been the most romantic thing to Ziva. It was not like the last time they were in Paris, oh not at all. Tony and Ziva were walking hand in hand down the bustling Parisian streets. Ziva looked over at Tony who had a wide smile on his face. She smirked at this and turned away before he registered that she was looking at him. He looked down to her and then stopped her. In response she turned to face him. She flashed him a questioning glance.

"Do you want to go sightseeing with me?" He asked; eagerness in his voice.

"Yes, Tony, whatever you want to do we will do it…as long as it's not unreasonable."

"Good. I will make sure we keep it reasonable my yafeha ishti."

"Good job Tony. I am impressed at your improvement." She said; a glimmer in her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you very much." He said, trying to impersonate Elvis.

"That, my Tony, was the worst Elvis impersonation I have ever heard." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Really, well, I care to dispute that."

She got in front of him and crossed her arms underneath her larger breasts. Tony couldn't help but look at them. He then looked up from her breasts to her beautiful mocha orbs.

"I'm sorry baby." He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her face.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked, feeling him pull her into him.

He then leaned down and spoke; his lips brushing against hers with each word.

"I am sorry for not doing this the last time we were here." He said, pressing his lips into hers with fury and passion.

They continued kissing and they were glad it was Paris because not many people thought too much of the romantic spectacle. They pulled apart after several minutes of kissing. Ziva wiped her lips of the saliva that had built up on them. She looked back to Tony who had an expressive smile on his face.

"How about we go sightseeing now?" Tony suggested; not letting his gaze leave hers.

"That sounds lovely." She responded.

Tony took Ziva's hand and led her to all of the places he had been to when he was previously here with Ziva. Their tour of Paris ended when Tony cupped his hands over Ziva's eyes and led her the short distance to the next place he wanted to go. Tony found this to be the most beautiful place in Paris.

"Tony, where are we going?" She asked, feeling Tony behind her walking them towards something.

"You'll see just have some patience." He whispered into her ear.

"Ugh! Why is it that you must have my eyes covered, then?"

"Because, sweet cheeks, I want this to be a surprise." He responded, allowing his breath to caress her ear.

"Fine." She said in defeat.

She allowed him to lead her towards the Eifel tower. Once they were stopped in front of it he positioned her directly in the center of the arch it created. He then counted to three in his head and uncovered her eyes. Ziva was in absolute awe at what she saw next. There it was. It was the Eifel tower in all of its night time lit glory. The bright lights shined in her brown eyes. She looked to Tony who had a wide smile on his angular face. She turned to him; tears forming in her eyes.

"This is beautiful, Tony."

"It will never be as beautiful as you." He said, sounding as if he were from a cheesy romance film.

"Thank you." She said, tucking a curl behind her ear sheepishly as she looked down at the ground.

She looked back up at him just as he was leaning down to her. He captured her lips in his and began dominating her. She kissed back, allowing him to have control. When they separated Tony took Ziva's hand and they walked back to the hotel.

"Tonight, my Ziva, I have planned a romantic dinner out on the balcony of our hotel room. How does that sound?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows at her.

"That sounds lovely." She answered honestly with a pert smile.

She loved this honeymoon. Hell, she was enjoying every many of it. First there was the sex and family in Tel Aviv. Now they were having sex and dinner in Paris. Soon they will be having sex and meeting up with Mike Franks in Baja. She just wished that this honeymoon would never end even though she knew it had to. Tony and Ziva entered the luxurious hotel room and Ziva instantly felt cold. She put on her navy blue jacket and went over to Tony.

"Tell me, davash. What are we having for dinner?" Ziva asked, using her index finger to trace lines on his chest.

"Well, only the best for my ninja." Tony said, placing his hands around where his belt rest.

"Is it penne lasagna?" She asked, having some idea that it would be something to that effect.

"Yes." He said, feeling sad that his surprise was ruined.

He took her hand for the umpteenth time that night and led her over to the table. They sat down and looked up at the starry sky. It was something you definitely wouldn't get to see in Washington DC. It was something you could only see in La Ville de L'Amour. It was in fact the most romantic city in the entire world and as Tony looked over at the Israeli beauty he vowed to himself that he would not let her leave until he had proved that fact to her. She picked up her fork and dug it into the corner of her piece of the lasagna. She ate the bite and smiled. She was rather fond of Tony's cooking. As she looked up at Tony she then realized that no matter what they did here Tony had proved to her that this was the most romantic city in the world. This was La Ville de L'Amour and she was going to authenticate the nickname that had been bestowed upon it.


	54. On The Beaches Of Baja

Chapter Fifty Four-On The Beaches Of Baja

Mike Franks was out on the sandy beach with Layla and Amira. They were playing in the sand that day and turned around when Mike's shadow covered them. Mike crouched down to them and smiled.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, feeling Amira's curly hair.

"She wanted to play in the sand." Layla answered.

What Franks didn't know was that Tony and Ziva were walking through the very same sandy beach. As Tony had predicted Ziva was feeling quite a bit jet lagged. She was quite tired. She took a hold of Tony's hand and leaned her head on Tony's shoulder while they walked.

"Tired huh?" Tony asked, looking down at the Israeli woman on his arm.

"Yes, I am." She answered.

"Do you think Mike will be surprised to see us?"

"Yes, I am pretty sure he will be."

They continued walking until they saw an old shack like house. They then knew it was Franks' place. They walked around it until they got to the front. They stopped about ten feet away from the three people they came to recognize as Mike, Layla, and Amira. Ziva smiled up to Tony and he smiled back. He kissed her forehead and they both turned their attention back onto the three people. Little did they know was that Layla had known that they were there.

"It appears that you have visitors." Layla said to Mike.

Mike turned to see Tony and Ziva standing there. He stood up; a confused smile on his face. He walked over to them and remained silent for a moment. Ziva wished he would say something soon.

"Okay, what are you two doing here?" He asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, we wanted to see you." Ziva said honestly.

"What? Did Jethro send you out here?" He asked, looking back and forth at the pair.

"No, no. We are here on our honeymoon." Tony said, pulling Ziva closer to him.

Mike then began laughing and looked at their ring fingers.

"You're serious?" He asked.

"Yes, about a week and a half ago." Ziva said.

Mike then saw that Ziva had gotten quite round.

"Lady Ziva?" He asked, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" She responded.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I am very pregnant." Ziva said with a laugh.

"Okay, so, do you have a place to stay while you're here?"

"Well, no not really. There isn't a hotel near here." Tony answered, scratching his scalp as he talked.

"Alrighty then, you're staying with us…Probie."

Tony rolled his eyes and gripped Ziva's hand once again.

"Do you guys want to say hi to Layla and Amira?" He asked, gesturing towards them.

"Sure." Ziva answered.

The trio walked over to Layla and Amira. Ziva smiled down to them and waved.

"Hello Layla. It's been so long." Ziva greeted.

"Yes, it has. It has been too long." Layla agreed, standing to her feet. "Look at you, Ziva. You look great."

Her accent was still as thick as when the pair first met. Ziva looked down at her bump and smiled.

"Thank you, Layla. How old is Amira now?"

"She is three." She said, lifting her from the ground. "Amira, can you say hi to Ziva?"

"Hi Ziva." She babbled.

At that instant Ziva's heart melted. She looked into Amira's peaceful eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Would you like to hold her?" Layla asked.

"Sure."

"Wait!" Tony exclaimed.

"What is it, yafeh?" She asked.

"She's not supposed to carry over twenty pounds." Tony informed.

"Oh, I did not know. I am sorry." Layla said, pulling Amira back into her arms.

"It is fine, Layla. Maybe when we are inside and sitting I can hold her?" Ziva suggested as she shrugged.

"Yes, that would be fine."

Later that afternoon Ziva was in Amira's room sitting in the rocking chair while she held the little girl. She was rocking back and forth slowly as she rested her head back. Amira had fallen asleep against Ziva, her tiny arms wrapped around Ziva's bump. Ziva had closed her eyes and was beginning to doze off. Meanwhile Tony was walking down the hall and he had just passed the nursery. He then stopped and backed up a few steps. He stopped in the doorway and found Ziva and Amira asleep in the rocking chair. He couldn't help but smile at the scene. As to not wake Ziva, he carefully lifted Amira up and laid her down in her tiny bed. He then turned to Ziva and took off his suit jacket. He covered her with it, kissed her temple, and left her to nap. A couple hours later Ziva woke up and when she didn't feel Amira in her arms she grew worried.

"Amira." She called sleepily.

She looked down and saw Amira in her tiny bed and a suit jacket over her. She shook her head.

"Tony." She said, standing from the chair.

She walked out of Amira's room and into the small den where Mike and Layla were sitting. Layla was reading a book and Mike the newspaper. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at the two. Both had looked up from their reading material to look at the Israeli.

"Where is Tony?" She asked; the sunset basking her in a warm glow.

"He is outside waiting for you." Layla said, pointing towards the door.

"Thank you."

She let her hair out of its ponytail and exited the house. She stood on the porch and looked around. She didn't see him. For several minutes she was scanning the beach to locate him. She then saw a medium build man setting a large blanket out on the sand. She came to realize that it was Tony. She walked down the steps and traversed through the sand. It felt warm beneath her feet. When she got to Tony she smiled up to him, squinting as the sun got in her eyes. He smiled back, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hello sweet cheeks." He greeted; his voice deep and slightly husky.

"Hello my love. I have a question. Was it you that…?"

She was stopped by Tony's index finger being pressed to her lips.

"Shh-shh-shh." Tony said. "Don't speak."

"Okay." She mumbled through slightly closed lips.

Tony then pulled her into his embrace and began kissing her tenderly. He then made sure he had a good grip on her with both arms before he lowered Ziva to the ground, placing her on the blanket. Tony then kissed her headily and hiked up her skirt. Ziva moaned as his hands caressed her thigh.

"God, I love you." Tony muttered in her ear.

"I love you, too."

Ziva, who was already catching on to what Tony wanted to do, gripped onto Tony's slacks and unbuttoned them. Quickly they came off of him and landed beside them. Ziva pulled his head down to her and they became trapped in a heated kiss. Tony rid the now sexually driven Israeli of her skirt and placed it with his slacks. He wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her lips quickly before plunging into her. That very evening Tony and Ziva had had sex on the beaches of Baja.


	55. A Taste & A Promise

Chapter Fifty Five-A Taste & A Promise

They lay in the sand, moonlight cascading over their bare frames. Tony caressed her skin delicately which sent chills through her. He looked down to her and smiled. They hadn't said a word for several minutes and in a way they did not need to. The looks in their eyes said it all. He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips yet again. He would never be able to forget those rosy lips for as long as he lived. Ziva kissed back, wrapping her arms around her lover's neck. This caused him to deepen the kiss which was what Ziva had been angling at. They continued kissing, not a care in the world. It was as if the entire world around them had evaporated. When he pulled away due to the lack of oxygen he couldn't take his emerald eyes off of Ziva's mocha ones. He bent down and began kissing her collar bone. She positioned herself beneath him to become a bit more comfortable before leaning into his lips. He continued sucking her collar bone, lavishing in the taste of her skin. It yet again tasted of that wondrous shea butter that had brought them together several months ago. Tony could remember that night as if it were yesterday and not nineteen and a half weeks ago. He remembered his hands gracing her body for the first time, feeling that delectable olive tan skin, tasting that irresistible shea butter. He then remembered that promise that she had made. She had held up her end of the deal.

"_Can you promise me one thing, Zi?" He asked._

"_Well, actually Tony, it all depends on what you want me to promise you."_

"_Can you promise me that you'll keep using that lotion? It smells so damn good." He said, looking lustfully into her darkened brown eyes._

"_Okay, I will…but, only for you."_

Ziva could tell that Tony seemed distracted by something in the way he had stopped kissing her. She had to know what was bothering her husband.

"Are you okay, Tony?" She asked, lifting his head up.

She grew confused by the smile on his face. He then put his lips next to her ear to whisper into it.

"You kept your promise, baby." He said while his free hands groped her upper thighs and lower torso.

"What promise?" She asked, confusion more than hinted in her voice.

"You are still using the shea butter." He informed.

"Oi, ken. I am. It is great for my skin. That and you seem to be quite taken with it."

"Oh, Ziva, you know I am. I am also quite taken with you." He replied seductively into hair.

"Oh, I know that, too, my love." She remarked wittily.

He couldn't help but laugh at her seductive humor. She then gripped her thighs tightly around his torso and flipped them over to the best of her abilities. She looked down at him with a devilish smirk and kissed his slightly chapped lips. Her tongue then slipped in between his lips and she then had complete dominance in the kiss. Tony then felt her hips gently rocking against his upper thighs. He felt his erection burgeon because of her talented hips. She pulled away and looked into his eyes with the same precociousness they held the first time they had sex. Her hair created a curtain around her slightly puffy heart shaped face.

"God, I love you." He muttered under his breath.

"I love you too, baali. I will always love you."

"Vadai." He replied.

"Vadai." She repeated.

She then raised herself up, feeling her own knees press deeper into the sand. She gripped onto Tony's shoulders and lowered herself onto his hardening shaft. She allowed her mouth to go agape and a sigh to escape her lips.

"Oi." She moaned, feeling her walls tighten around him.

Tony then tucked her hair behind her ears to see her pleasured face better. He watched as she began repeatedly impaling herself onto him. He watched the promiscuous Israeli's eyes shut against the wave of sheer ecstasy that flowed through her entire body. She felt herself growing so close that she had started to shutter. She leaned down and kissed Tony the way she had when they went undercover all those years ago.

"Oi Tony, ken, yoter be'vakasha. Ani tzarich otcha."

"Oh, sweet cheeks, you have me and believe me I need you as well. Cum for me, Ziva. You know you're going to."

His words only made her closer to that summit at which he had drove her to several times in the last nineteen and a half weeks. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and kissed her shoulder. Then he wrapped his arms around her neck and began massaging her scalp while he kissed her supple neck. It too tasted of the shea butter he had grown to love so much. He began devouring her neck, soon moving lower. Ziva had then allowed Tony to engulf left breast with his mouth while his hand worked the other. All the while Ziva was doing her best to continue rocking up and down on Tony. With all of this going on it caused a cataclysmic surge of ecstasy to flow through her body. Meanwhile Franks was in his front room reading a book on the First World War when he heard a loud moan coming from outside. He rolled his eyes knowing all too well what was going on. Tony relinquished Ziva entirely and watched her chest rise and fall with each of her pants. She climbed off of the Italian agent and lied down beside him. The blanket proved to be quite comfortable. She allowed her legs to move back and forth, feeling the fabric beneath her. She looked up into Tony's emerald green eyes. They had always managed to make her think of the steamiest jungles of South America. Ziva then looked at all of their clothes which were sprawled out around them in a sloppy circle. She let a laugh slip from her lips which caused Tony to wonder what exactly it was that Ziva found humorous.

"What is so funny, Zee-vah?" he asked, drawling out her name.

"Oh, just the fact that we're naked outside; it is quite amusing."

"Yes, it is quite kinky."

"It is also very romantic, Tony. I love you."

"I love you, too, Zi."

He turned her onto her back and kissed her tenderly. She couldn't help but laugh and kiss him back. They spent that night in Baja under the stars.


	56. Awkward Moments

Chapter Fifty Six-Awkward Moments 

It was around midnight when Tony and Ziva went back into the house. They slowly and silently walked to the guest bedroom that had been designated for them. Little did they know was that Mike had heard them. They went into the bedroom and turned on the bedside table lamp. Tony sat down on the bed and Ziva stepped up to him. He put his hands on the side of her rounded abdomen and placed a sensual kiss on it. He looked up to her and watched her smile grow wider as she raked her fingers through his short brown hair. She placed a kiss on his forehead and leaned into him slightly.

"That was fun." She whispered as to not wake anyone.

"Yes, it was. I have to agree." He whispered back before he stood.

They exchanged nervous laughter when her bump touched his well defined abdominal muscles. He cupped her face with his left hand and brought her face to his. He kissed her lips for a moment before pulling away. He looked into her brown eyes, caressing his thumb back and forth on her bump. Tony noticed Ziva looking back at him with the same attention. She placed her hand on his cheek and tilted her head to the right slightly. She couldn't help but look at him longingly.

"I love you." Ziva said, putting her face closer to his.

"I love you, too." He replied, closing the gap between them yet again.

She nodded when she pulled away. Tony stroked her cheek and smiled. Ziva narrowed her eyes at her quizzically, wondering what it was that was on his mind.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, unable to resist the question.

"Where is the shea butter?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

She smirked and shook her head as she let out a silent wry laugh. She turned away from him and went to the smallest of their three bags. She unzipped it and pulled out a brand new bottle of the substance Ziva knew Tony loved. She flashed a sly look in his direction and walked back to him. She handed it to him and watched as he sat down. He lifted up Ziva's tank top, having her keep a hold of it before he squirted out some of the intoxicating lotion into his hand. He rubbed his hands together for a second before her placed them onto Ziva's bump. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Tony knew that Ziva had a routine when it came to the lotion. She would put some on her bump before she went to bed at night and before she went to work in the morning. He began massaging the lotion into her skin, his face turning brilliant at the feel of a tiny foot.

"Hi baby. What are you moving around for? It's late." He said into her stomach.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh at this. She loved how Tony had turned into a totally different person ever since she had gotten pregnant. He had been much more mature and he was always caring and concerned. He would wait on her hand and foot. Of course at times it got obnoxious but it was moments like these that she cherished most. She loved how he bonded with the twins. She loved the fact that they hadn't even been born yet and he was treating them so well. She knew in her heart of hearts that Tony would be the best father for them. She bent down slightly to kiss the top of his head.

"What about your sister, hmm? Is she awake too?" He asked, looking into her stomach as if he had some form of x-ray vision.

"Tony, please, they are fine. Besides, I do not think they have a sense of time yet, Ahava."

"You're probably right." He agreed, kissing her just above her distended navel. Once he finished massaging the shea butter into her skin he began kissing her bump, tasting the sweetness with each kiss.

"Ha!" She exclaimed. "I think your daddy enjoys this more than I do."

Tony couldn't help but smile up to her when he heard this.

"Well, I love your mother and you guys very much."

Ziva could only tear up at this. Tony reached up and used his thumb to wipe away the tear that began rolling down her cheek. He then directed his attention onto the babies.

"I can't wait until you come into this world. I bet your mommy's going to teach you so many languages. You guys are going to be so smart because of her." He said, kissing her bump afterwards.

When he looked back up her shoulders were shaking and tears were falling from her eyes. He stood up and wrapped his arms around the sobbing Israeli turned American citizen. He rubbed soothing circles onto her back as he kissed her temple repeatedly. He continued holding her until her crying subsided. Lately even the littlest of things would make her cry. It didn't have to be bad things. Sweet gestures Tony made could even set her off but Tony didn't care. He knew it was only her hormones and that soon she would return to some form of her normal self. When she stopped crying he pulled away from her and caressed her cheek.

"Are you better now, mio affatto ninja?" He said, using his natural Italian to somehow comfort and impress her.

"Ken, Tony, I am alright. I just found your words quite sweet, that is all." She said, assuringly running her fingers through his hair.

"I think we should go to bed now, hmm?" He suggested to the tired looking woman.

She nodded, more than happy to be able to go to sleep. Tony allowed Ziva to climb into bed while he walked to the other side. He got in behind her and wrapped his arms around her securely. Ziva reached over and turned off the beside table lamp before the pair fell asleep. While Ziva was asleep she couldn't help but think about Tony's loving words. She then envisioned herself teaching her daughters Hebrew and Spanish and many other languages. She smiled in her smile while she dreamed. She continued sleeping peacefully through the night. The next morning Ziva awoke. The first sense that came to her that morning was her sense of smell. She could smell eggs and bacon cooking. Then sound soon followed. She heard a distant shower running and Amira laughing. Touch came next. She couldn't feel Tony's arms wrapped around her nor could she feel him in the bed. She then realized she must have been the last to have woken up that Thursday morning. Next was taste. The taste of Tony's mouth lingered on her tongue and lips. The last to come back was her sight. Her eyes fluttered open to see Tony coming out of the bathroom and walking towards the suitcases with only a towel wrapped around him. She sat up from the bed, her stomach churning slightly. She hadn't had morning sickness in so long but she figured that she was just hungry. They didn't really eat dinner and skipping a meal while pregnant wasn't really a wise thing. When Tony turned around he saw Ziva sitting up in bed. He smiled his famous wide smile to her and she smiled tiredly back.

"Did my singing wake you?" He asked, walking up to her.

"No, it did not. I just woke up. She then looked to his groin area and grew excited. She wanted to give him head but she knew that could wait. Tony noticed the lustful look in her eyes and ran a hand through her dark locks. He kneeled down to her, resting his butt on his heels.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied.

"Oh, and Ziva?" He said after he stood to return to the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"You may give me head later."

Ziva's eyes then widen in a mixture of both embarrassment and surprise. How did he know that she had wanted to do that? She then rolled her eyes and nodded, already knowing the answer.

"Because you are you." She said out loud as she stood.

She went over to the larger of the suitcases and dug out a pair of maternity cargo pants and a large t-shirt. She quickly changed into them and ran a hand through her messed up hair. Her bump hardly showed in the large t-shirt and Tony and Ziva both realized this. Tony came out of the bathroom and went over to Ziva immediately. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips tenderly. They pulled apart and went out into the kitchen. They saw Mike Franks over a stove cooking while Layla and Amira were playing what appeared to be peek a boo. Amira instantly looked over at Tony and Ziva and giggled.

"To-nee. Zee-vah." She drawled, pointing to the pair.

"Yes, Amira. They are up."

Mike turned to Tony and Ziva and instantly went up to them. He took them by the arms. He pulled them into the front room which doubled as a dining room. He looked them square in the eyes with an earnest glare.

"I know what you were doing out on the beach."

"What?" Ziva asked, looking at him in slack jawed amazement.

"How?"

"Do you really want me to tell you how I know?" He retorted, looking over at Ziva.

Tony looked at her and nodded, knowing exactly how it is he found out.

She cupped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. It had been one of the most awkward moments of their entire honey moon.

"Now, I do believe breakfast is ready." Franks said, allowing his eyes to dart back and forth between Tony and Ziva.

The pair simultaneously nodded and followed Mike to the kitchen.


	57. Contents Priceless, Contents Flawless

Chapter Fifty Seven-Contents Priceless, Contents Flawless

Both agents were happy to be back in Washington DC. They walked up the sidewalk and stopped on the porch. Tony set down the luggage and opened the door. Nettie was sitting on the couch as she read today's paper. She looked up from the paper when she saw Tony and Ziva enter. She instantly jumped up from the couch and went over to them. She wrapped Ziva in a hug, not letting go of her for several minutes.

"Ziva, oi I am so glad you two got back safe and sound." She said, kissing Ziva's cheeks.

"Thank you for worrying so much but it was not necessary." She said, grabbing the duffel bag from the ground.

"No tei-yernikeh, bevakasha let me take that. You should be resting."

She took the bag from her and Tony and Nettie carried the luggage upstairs. They placed them in the bedroom while Ziva went to sit on the couch.

"Where is Eli?" Tony asked, walking out of the bedroom.

"He should be in his office." She said, pointing down the hall to his office.

He walked down the hall and stopped at his office door. He knocked on it, causing Eli to lift up his head. He stood up and went to the door. He opened it and allowed Tony inside.

"Hello Anthony. Did the two of you have fun?" He asked with a slight smile coming to his face.

"Yes we had quite a bit of fun." He admitted.

Meanwhile Ziva sat cross legged on the living room couch and just looked around the room. She was glad to be home but it was a bit bittersweet. This meant she had to go back to work where she was bound to her desk. She hated that. She was just glad that Gibbs would occasionally let her sit in on interrogations and go out to question family members and witnesses. She watched as Aunt Nettie traversed down the stairs. The middle aged woman came into the living room and stopped a couple steps past the threshold. She looked at Ziva, placing her hands on her hips.

"Are you okay?" She asked, seeing the tears in Ziva's eyes.

"Yes, I am. I'm just kind of sad."

"Why is that, yaldah?" She asked, walking over to the couch so that she could sit next to her niece.

She simply shrugged. She honestly didn't know how to answer that question.

"I am not sure, dodah. I guess it's just the fact I hardly get to do any work anymore."

"Well, Zivaleh, you are in fact pregnant, you're about five months. This was bound to happen and you know that."

Ziva nodded, agreeing with her aunt's statement. She had been correct in saying that. The NCIS hand book even states that pregnant women are to remain on limited work duty for the duration of their pregnancy and Ziva was no exception. Nettie wrapped an arm around Ziva's shoulders and pulled her into her.

"Oi Zivaleh, trust me. It'll get better. Soon, the babies will be here and you'll want nothing more than to stay with them." She said into her hair.

"Really? Do you think so?" She asked, obviously unsure of the validity of her words.

"Yes. I do tateleh."

Ziva smiled and adjusted slightly to get comfortable. She let out a drawn out breath and the women sat in silence. Upstairs Eli was sitting at his desk and Tony was sitting in a chair that was placed in front of it. The men were laughing as Tony regaled the Israeli man of what had happened on their honeymoon.

"So, Mike Franks is it? He heard you two?"

"Yes! Well, actually it was Ziva that he heard but…yes."

"Wow!" Eli exclaimed.

"Yes." Tony concurred.

He stood up from the chair and turned to make his way to the door.

"Well, uh, I better go downstairs and check on my wife. God, I love calling her that!" He exclaimed as he left.

Eli let out a slight laugh while Tony descended the long flight of stairs. When he entered the living room he saw Ziva and smiled.

"Where's my favorite little ninja chick?" Tony asked in a teasing voice as he approached her.

"I'm right here, my little hairy butt." She said, raising her hand sheepishly.

He then rushed over to her and as she stood from the couch he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She couldn't help but hug the Italian agent back. Ziva then shrieked when his hands cupped her ass. Tony had always loved the feel of her butt. It was just one more part of her that he found flawless. Hell, he couldn't find one thing about her that was flawed. Eve her idiomatic errors were so adorable that he found them absolutely perfect. He began to realize that not only were her contents priceless, which he had always thought, but they were flawless as well. He could only hold her tighter, unwilling to let go. When they finally separated Nettie cleared her throat. They turned around to look at Nettie and they both grew bashful.

"I will just leave you two alone." She said, pointing towards the entrance way of the living room.

She slowly slinked out of the room and once they were alone Tony leaned down and captured her moist lisp in a wondrous kiss. Ziva instantly became compelled by the Italian's passionate and talented lips. She melted against just as she had many times before. Tony then snaked his hands beneath her shirt. Ziva moaned when his hands made contact with her swollen breasts. He began stimulating her nipples which caused her to really squirm.

"Oi veyeyen Tony! Ken!" She moaned; her voice going up quite a few octaves.

"Shhh." He whispered in her ear, wrapping his mouth around her earlobe.

She leaned into his lips and laughed as he gently nibbled on it. He released it and peppered kisses on her jaw line which he had done several times in the past. Just then as they were in the midst of second base there was a knock on the door. Tony groaned angrily, kissing Ziva's lips before relinquishing her entire body. He walked over to the door in a frustrated manner and opened it while Ziva adjusted her shirt and hair. He could not have been more surprised by who was on the other side of the door.


	58. Some Family Reunion

Chapter Fifty Eight-Some Family Reunion

"Dad?" Tony asked in a obvious state of disbelief.

"Yes, Jr. It's me."

He looked past his son and looked at Ziva. She waved sheepishly; her face strangely pale. Sr. looked back to his son and noticed his son look flustered. That was when he smirked. He knew all too well why she was pale and his son was flustered.

"It appears that I was interrupting something." He observed with his hands in his suit pockets.

"No, Mr. DiNozzo, you were not." Ziva said, walking over to Tony Sr.

"Do not lie to your father in law." He scolded teasingly as he held his arms out.

She then allowed him to hug her as best as she could.

"Ziva, you look great, baht." He complimented using the Hebrew word for daughter.

"You learned that for me?" She asked; a touched look coming to her face.

"Yes, I did. I am so glad to call you my daughter in law." He confessed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he entered the house.

"Well, I am glad to call you my father in law." She replied.

"Thank you. Now, Ziva, tell me. Were you and my boy together long before he knocked you up?"

"Um…" She started, trying to find the right words to say. "Well, no, actually, we were not."

Tony Sr. sat down on the couch and looked up at the pregnant Israeli.

"Let me guess. It was the first time you two had sex, huh?"

Ziva's face turned quite sheepish as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Mm-hmm." He said, patting the couch beside him. "Sit Ziva."

She did as he told her and sat down. Tony sat down behind her and pushed her hair aside before he began massaging her shoulders. Ziva leaned into his touch, enjoying the feel of his hands working her. He then kissed the back of her neck that had been exposed to him. Tony took a hold of one of Ziva's hands and smiled to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked; genuine concern evident in his voice.

"I am feeling fine. I still have some jet lag but I will be fine." She assured, patting the top of his hand with her free one.

Just then Eli David came into the room, seeing Tony Senior on the couch with his daughter and son in law.

"Mr. DiNozzo, what brings you here?"

"Well, Ziva and junior of course." He said, standing up. "It's nice to see you again."

He held out his hand to the man who then shook it. Eli's brown eyes connected with Tony Sr.'s green for a moment when they looked over at Ziva who had let out a pleasured moan. She instantly opened her eyes at the feel of four eyes ogling her.

"Sorry." Ziva said, closing her eyes yet again.

"Some family reunion." Tony remarked in the form of a whisper into Ziva's ear.

She laughed at this and hooked her hand around his neck. She couldn't help herself as Tony's lips began snacking on her neck. Eli rolled his eyes at the scene and Tony senior laughed at the married couple. They looked over at their fathers and stared at them as if to imply that they should leave. They both got the hint at around the same time and Anthony followed Eli who was then in search of his sister in law.

"Nettie!" He called up the stairwell.

"Who is Nettie?" He asked, following up the Mossad director up the stairs.

"Ziva's aunt." He answered simply.

"Oh, I see."

While Eli and Anthony were in search of Nettie Tony and Ziva were downstairs in search of pleasure. Tony had managed to turn Ziva around and lower her on the couch. He looked down at her with a mischievous smile as he ran his tongue along his teeth. He then let out a cat-like growl as he looked at her body.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Yes, I do very much but we should probably take this upstairs."

Ziva nodded agreeing with the Italian man. Eli and Anthony had met with Nettie in his study and were talking until they heard heavy breathing and kissing sounds approaching. They saw Tony and Ziva pass the study and broke out into laughter. They hushed their laughter and listened as a door slammed shut and the sound of Ziva being pushed into the door filled the air.

"I just do not understand how she has so much energy being that she is pregnant." Nettie said, putting her tea down on Eli's desk.

"Well, she is a David." Eli said with a nod.

"He is a DiNozzo." Tony added, remembering all of the times Tony brought home a girl as a teenager.

Meanwhile Tony and Ziva were lying on the bed kissing when Ziva just lied there as Tony removed her shirt and licked her supple neck. When Tony looked at Ziva's face he noticed she appeared to be somewhat tired.

"Ziva, are you tired?" He asked, cupping her face in his hands as he stuck out his bottom lip slightly.

"No." She said, squinting at him while she shook her head. "I am never too tired for making love with my Tony."

She reached up and held his face in her hands before rubbing her nose against Tony's. Tony then laughed and climbed off of her.

"You're too tired. I can tell. You're still jet lagged." He said, lying down next to her.

She groaned in aggravation and allowed herself to curl up in Tony's embrace. Tony then covered them in a small blanket and the pair fell asleep. The others in the study then grew confused at how quiet it was. They stood up from their seats and warily walked down the hall. Eli cautiously placed his ear to the door. He could swear he heard snoring but he couldn't be one hundred percent sure. He then gripped onto the door knob and slowly turned it. As he opened the door all he heard was more snoring. He then allowed the door to open wider. Then all three of them could see Tony and Ziva curled up in each other's arms. All three of them smiled and Eli closed the door. The trio left and decided to start on dinner because it would most likely be done by the time the two NCIS agents woke up. Tony had been right. This was some family reunion.


	59. What's Best For Her

Chapter Fifty Nine-What's Best For Her

A couple of hours had passed since the pair had fallen asleep and Tony had begun to stir from his deep sleep. He looked down to see Ziva still asleep in his arms. He caressed her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with a smile on his face. She looked so at peace, as she always did when she was sleeping. He watched as slowly the Israeli began to stir. Her eyelids fluttered open and her first sight was Tony's forest of chest hair. She smiled and let out a sound that could only be described as a mixture of a content sigh and a laugh. He watched as her eyes traveled from his pectorals to his emerald green eyes. When they connected she smiled a bit wider and reached up to touch his cheek. She gently tapped it and leaned up to kiss Tony's lips.

"Hello." She said right after she pulled away from him.

"Hi." He replied with a wide smile.

"How…" She paused to let out a small yawn. "…long were we asleep?"

"Not long, possibly a couple hours but not much longer than that."

"Oh. I am sorry for being tired." She apologized, looking down to avoid his eyes for a reason Tony did not know.

"Hey, no, it's okay, honey. I mean, we've been making love so much lately you were bound to get tired. That and you were jet lagged not to mention almost five months pregnant with our twins."

"You have made a few good points." She said with a shaky nod.

He let out a content sigh and held her face in his hands before connecting their foreheads.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied, pressing her lips to his slightly.

Tony then began to make the kiss deeper and just as he got her onto her back there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh!" Tony exclaimed.

"Come on you two. Dinner is ready." They heard Nettie say.

"Okay." Ziva yelled from underneath her husband.

Tony got off of Ziva and began putting on his shirt while Ziva quickly climbed out of the bed and put on her shirt. Tony then walked over to her and took hold of her hand before they walked out of the room. They went to the stairway, Ziva grabbing onto the top part of the banister. They descended the stairs and entered the dining room. Nettie, Anthony, and Eli were all sitting at the dining table. They seemed to be waiting for the couple. When they sat down Nettie smiled over to them.

"How did you guys sleep?" She asked.

"We slept well." Ziva answered, taking a scoop full of Israeli salad and putting it on her plate.

The five of them all began eating and starting various conversations. When they finished eating Anthony, Nettie, and Eli sat on the couch while Tony and Ziva hovered around the movie shelves. Ziva was looking for a movie to watch and Tony had his chin resting on her shoulder and his hands around her waist.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She whispered back, grabbing Shaw Shank Redemption off of the shelf. "What about this?"

"Ooh! This is an amazing flick. Do you want to watch it, baby?" He asked, kissing the nape of her neck.

"Sure, I would love to watch it."

She then laughed when Tony pressed his groin into her butt.

"Okay, Tony, later."

"Aw!" He complained. "But I want you now."

His pleading did not persuade her into anything.

"We have company, my furry bear."

He then grumbled as he snatched the DVD from her and went to put it in the DVD player. He walked back to her and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I love."

"No, don't be sorry and I love you, too." She said with a smile.

They walked over to the couch and began watching Shaw Shank Redemption. Tony had begun his typical spiel during movies all the while Ziva not listening to a word. She had become completely zoned out. She had learned to do that with Tony. Just then there was a knock on the door. Ziva stood to answer it.

"I'll get it." Ziva said, walking over to the door.

She opened it and saw Gibbs standing there.

"Gibbs? What are you doing here?" Ziva asked, allowing the door to become completely open.

"I was just, uh, wondering if your father and I could have a little while to talk." He said, scratching his scalp as he talked.

"Um…aba, it's for you."

Eli stood from his seat in one of the large living room chairs and walked over to the door. He saw that it was Gibbs.

"Shalom Gibbs."

"Hello. Look, we need to talk."

"Okay."

Eli followed Gibbs outside and Ziva shut the front door. Gibbs then led Eli to the car. He got in the driver's seat and Eli got in shotgun. They drove to a pub in downtown Washington DC. When they arrived Eli remembered the place.

"It has been quite a while since we have been here." Eli observed, stepping out of the car.

Gibbs didn't say a word. He seemed to be a bit upset or angry. Eli couldn't really tell. He was losing his touch at reading people, or so he thought. They walked inside and Gibbs ordered bourbon. They sat down at the exact table they had a couple months ago.

"You need to do what's best for her." Gibbs stated vaguely after he drank half of his bourbon.

"Who?" He asked, unsure of who he was referring to.

"Ziva."

"Okay. I am not sure what you mean."

"I know you're up to something."

"You know, Ziva mentioned that to me after you told her that. I have changed and for the better." He assured, moving closer to Gibbs.

"I am not convinced."

"Really? You know, I bought her and Anthony a beautiful house, I'm staying her for her, and I paid for the wedding. I even thought about quitting the Mossad."

"Did you?"

"No. I couldn't anyone to take my place…at the time."

"Mm-hmm." He said, drinking the rest of his golden brown alcohol.

"Although, I am going to allow Michael Bashan to take my place as Mossad director. He is a great officer and has been my friend for years."

Gibbs shook his head and left the pub, leaving Eli alone. That night Eli decided to walk back to Tony and Ziva's house. This proved to be a fatal mistake. Ten blocks from the house a shot rang off and a bullet went through Eli's head.


	60. It's Too Late

Chapter Sixty-It's Too Late

Rain pelted the windows that dark evening and Ziva sat on the couch with Nettie, Anthony, and Tony all in the living room. The movie had ended and now the house and grown dark and silent. Ziva was becoming worried, really worried. Eli wasn't back yet and Ziva found this strange. She had to vocalize her concern.

"He should be back by now." Ziva said out loud.

"Yes. I am getting kind of worried too, Neshomeleh." Nettie said, moving towards the couch.

She brushed her hair back from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I will call him." Ziva said, reaching for her cell phone on the coffee table.

She dialed her father's number and put the phone to her ear. She listened to the dial tone and he didn't answer and it just went to voicemail. Ziva scrunched her eyebrows at this and hung up.

"What is it?" Tony asked, kneeling down beside her.

"He is not answering." She said; confusion clear in her accented voice.

"That's weird." Tony remarked, standing to his feet.

Ziva stood up too and began dialing McGee's number.

"I'm going to have McGee run a trace on Avi's cell phone." She said, putting the phone back to her ear.

McGee picked up. He was still sitting in the squad room.

"Hey Ziva, how are you feeling?" He asked cheerfully; his eyes still on his computer.

"Good. Look, I need you to run a trace on my father's cell phone."

"Why? Is everything okay?" He asked, beginning the trace as he talked to her.

"I do not know. He's been gone for an hour and a half and I'm getting kind of worried." She said, franticness in her voice.

Soon he found his location.

"Oh, he's about ten blocks from your place."

"Is he moving?" She asked.

"No, he seems to be stopped somewhere."

"Okay, Tony and I are going to check it out. Thanks for the help McGee. I owe you one."

"Anytime Ziva."

They hung up simultaneously and Ziva grabbed her jacket from beside the couch. Tony grew confused. He wondered what was happening. He grabbed onto Ziva's arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He's ten blocks away. We're going to go look for him." She told him, taking hold of his forearm.

She dragged him towards the door and they walked out onto the sidewalk. They continued walking until they saw it. They saw Eli's body. Ziva stopped right in her tracks and Tony soon stopped as well.

"Oh, my God!" Ziva said, going to her knees.

Tears were flowing from her eyes as she took hold of his lifeless body. He was cold. There was blood everywhere. Ziva backed away, blood streaking her jeans. She couldn't help but sob. She had already lost her mother and now her father was gone. She hunched over as best as she could and cried harder. Tony looked from Eli's corpse to Ziva. He went to the body and rolled him onto his back. Tony was about to start CPR when Ziva stopped him.

"No!" She yelled. "It's too late."

Tony turned to her and wrapped himself around her. He then knew he had to cal Gibbs. He kept a hold of her and put his phone to his ear. Soo Gibbs answered.

"What the hell happened?" Tony yelled through the phone.

Tony's words became jumbled to Ziva and she couldn't think straight. She could only stare at his dead form laying supine on the cold cement. Tony hung up and set his phone down before he gripped her tighter. He noticed she was looking at his body.

"Don't look, baby."

He turned them around and he held her tighter as she cried. Soon, members of the PD were there, FBI was there, and NCIS had arrived. Tony moved Ziva away who was quite reluctant. They were sitting on a gurney that had been set out by the ambulance. Tony held the shaken Israeli. She hadn't stopped crying. In fact her tears had become even more intense. Ziva began to feel sick to her stomach. She felt sorrow and anger coursing through every inch of her body. She still couldn't think straight. Just then Tony saw Gibbs run up to them.

"No!" Tony shouted at him. "Get away!"

There was so much anger in Tony's eyes that it sort of frightened the former gunnery sergeant. He stepped away and went back to agents Fornell and Sacks. He knew Tony must've thought that he did it. It was a rational assumption. Gibbs was the last man to see him alive. It had been quite suspicious. Tony felt as though every fiber of his being went into holding Ziva. She had become so unstable that he just wanted to take her away. Meanwhile Ziva was trapped in her own internal thoughts. Her sobs had turned into painful screams of sheer sadness. She wished she could've saved him but she knew in her heart that it was much too late for that. Her mother, brother, sister, now her father are dead and gone. Almost all of her family had left this world and Ziva couldn't take it. Her father was changing. He was becoming a better person and this was how God repaid him. She then grew angry. Tony had pulled away and Ziva balled up her hands into fists and she began hitting Tony. Tony stood his ground and just allowed her to get out any and all of her emotions. She then stopped hitting and sobbed in his arms yet again. He then lifted her off the gurney and aided her in walking. He had to take her home. He had to get her away from all of this. The sight was a gory one. One neither Tony nor Ziva would be able to get out of their heads for as long as they both lived. They stepped into the house and Anthony and Nettie stood up.

"What happened?" Senior asked.

"We heard sirens." Nettie said.

They didn't hear anything but Ziva muttering.

"It's too late." She repeated over and over again.

Tony took her up the stairs and helped her sit down. He watched her wrap her arms around her knees as she continued muttering the same words countless times. Tony stood there and saw Ziva look out the window at the waning gibbous moon. He left the room and ran down the stairs.

"Jr., just talk to us." Anthony said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Eli's dead." He said bluntly.

Nettie cupped her hands over her mouth and Anthony's eyes went wide.


	61. Nowhere Is Safe

Chapter Sixty One-Nowhere Is Safe

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched the moon slowly disappear over the other side of the house. She knew Tony was back at the crime scene or else he would've been with her. She wiped her eyes and looked down at her stomach. She was so full of sadness that she couldn't even cry any longer because her hurt when they tried to produce tears. She then laid down; her hair fanning out behind her head as she looked out the window. She analyzed the cloudy sky and the moon, even the tree that was right outside the window. She then heard the door creak open. She didn't bother to turn and look to see who it was. She simply waited for a voice.

"Zivaleh?" Nettie's voice rang out. "Are you awake?"

"Ken dodah, I am awake." She said; her voice monotone and emotionless.

She hadn't even bothered to turn around. She didn't move a muscle. Nettie walked towards her and when she got to the other side of the bed she kneeled down to her. She watched as a lone tear rolled over the bridge of her nose. She flashed a sympathetic look to Ziva and placed a hand on the side of her bump and the other on her head. Nettie leaned over and kissed her nose.

"Do you want the covers on you?" She asked, noticing the goose bumps on Ziva's arm.

She nodded and allowed Nettie to cover her with the comforter. She then rubbed Ziva's arm in an attempt to warm her somewhat. It worked for Ziva snuggled beneath the covers, bringing them to her nose.

"Do you want me to leave you alone now?" She asked.

Ziva nodded, no words leaving the young Israeli's mouth.

"Do you want any tea?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Nettie left the room and closed the door behind her. She sighed and went down the hall where Anthony stood.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's really depressed. I have not seen her like that since Tali, her sister, was killed. Before that I only saw it one other time when her mother was killed."

"Oh my God." He uttered in a quiet voice.

"Yes. It is tragic when her father cannot even come here and be safe. For him, nowhere is safe."

"I can about imagine." Anthony responded.

They turned to find Tony walking up the stairs. Anthony was about to say something when Tony stopped him and shook his head as he wagged his finger. Anthony was left with his mouth hanging open slightly. He and Nettie watched as he walked into their bedroom. He lifted up the blankets and climbed in behind Ziva. He wrapped himself around her as she slept. They were both still covered in Eli's blood yet it had dried and neither seemed to care about that. Ziva was in shock and utterly depressed about and Tony only cared about Ziva. Tony fell asleep once he knew for certain that Ziva was sleeping. He awoke when he felt her turn around in his arms and as he looked down at her he knew she was not sleeping peacefully. She was in so much pain that it hurt Tony. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and allowed them to linger there while he fell back asleep. Meanwhile Anthony went to the downstairs guest room and Nettie went to the upstairs guest room and both of them fell asleep. Meanwhile back at the squad room McGee was sitting at his desk and Gibbs had been upstairs in Vance's office.

"You were the last one to see him alive!" Vance said in an angry voice.

"That doesn't mean I had anything to do with his death."

"Damn it, Gibbs!' He yelled. "What the hell happened?"

"I took him to the pub about seven blocks from where he died and we talked." Gibbs informed.

To Gibbs, this was starting to feel more and more like an interrogation as time went on.

"What did you talk about?" Fornell asked from the table underneath the monitor.

"You know this is starting to feel like an interrogation." He observed.

"We can make this one if you do not cooperate with us." Vance threatened.

"Okay." Gibbs said, throwing Fornell his handcuffs. "Arrest me."

Fornell sighed as he stood from the chair he had been sitting in the entire time and walked over to Gibbs who already had his hands placed behind his back. He put on the cuffs, Gibbs hearing them click closed. He then began escorting him from Vance's office as he recited to Gibbs his rights.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are under arrest for the murder of Eli David. You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to give up those rights anything you do or say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one. One will be appointed to you."

Abby had come up to the squad room several minutes early and watched as Fornell led Gibbs to the interrogation room in silver handcuffs. She gasped at this.

"What? Why is Gibbs in handcuffs?" Abby asked, gesturing her upward facing hand to Gibbs.

"They think he killed Ziva's father." McGee said, not letting his eyes leave the file beneath his face.

"Why?"

"He was the last one to see him before he was killed. They instantly made the connection."

Abby's eyes widened at this.

"No." She said as she shook her head, causing her pigtails to hit the sides of her face. "This cannot be happening, Timmy."

"Well, it is." McGee said; his voice emotionless.

He looked up at Abby and sighed. He set down his pencil and stood from his seat. He walked around his desk and wrapped his arms around her firmly. Abby began crying, wondering if Gibbs would actually kill Ziva's father.

"It'll be okay, Abbs. I am sure that it wasn't Gibbs."

But what McGee didn't tell her is that nowhere, despite it being Leroy Jethro Gibbs, is safe when it comes to the law.


	62. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Chapter Sixty Two-Guilty Until Proven Innocent

"Alright, start from the very beginning." Fornell said to Gibbs while they were inside interrogation.

"I went over to Ziva and Tony's house."

"Why?"

"So I could take Eli out to the pub and talk." Gibbs said, draping his arms out on the table.

"Alright, so when you took him to the pub what did you do?" Fornell asked, sitting down in the chair.

"I went to get bourbon and Eli sat there. Then I told him he had to do what's best for Ziva."

"What's best for Ziva?" He asked.

"I had a feeling that he hadn't really changed and I simply wanted him to stop jerking her around."

Fornell then realized he had a motive and opportunity to kill Eli. He pondered the fact that these days in the penal system you were guilty until proven innocent when he knew all too well that it should be the other way around. Gibbs was in fact a friend and despite the fact he might have killed Eli he had a moral code to vouch for his friends. He looked over at Gibbs and there was a look in them which he came to recognize as honesty.

"Gibbs, I am going to ask you one time. Did you kill Eli David?"

Gibbs looked him straight in the eyes and told him the truth.

"No. I didn't kill him."

Tobias nodded and stood from his seat. He walked out of the interrogation room and went into the observation room. Vance was standing there with a toothpick hanging out of his mouth.

"He didn't do it."

"What so you're psychic now?" He asked, taking the toothpick out of his mouth.

"No. I can tell, Director. I'll send agent Grady down here to give him a polygraph test."

Vance nodded, signaling for him to do it. Meanwhile Tony awoke to the feeling of Ziva squirming in his arms. He woke her up and her eyes flew open. Her breathing was erratic and her heart was beating fast.

"Oh, my God!" She repeatedly exclaimed.

Tony gripped her tighter and tried to sooth her. She was completely inconsolable. After a few minutes she calmed and looked up at Tony.

"I can't believe he is dead." She whispered.

"I know. Neither can I, Ziva."

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. This was a very dark and depressing day. All Tony could do was hold her and keep her comforted.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you, too, Tony. I really think we should say that a lot more. I didn't get to tell my father that I love him before he left and I am not going to chance it with you…not anymore." She said as a solemn look came into her eyes.

"Okay. Do you need anything?" He asked, kicking back the covers so he could get out of bed.

"Can you get me some tea?" She asked.

He stood from the bed; a smile coming to his face.

"Of course." He said, placing his hands on his hips.

She let out a slight laugh when he did this and watched him walk out of the room. She sat up from the bed and ran a hand through her hair while Tony ran down the stairs to the kitchen. He took out a tea pot, filled it with water, and put it on the stove. Meanwhile agent Susan Grady came into the interrogation room, toting a lie detector machine. She began setting it up, not saying a word to Gibbs. This time she meant business. She had heard about the rumors that Gibbs had killed Ziva's father and she had become slightly angered by that. She set up all the sensors and wires and sat down next to her computer. She then started with the questioning.

"We're going to start off with a few control questions. First, is your name Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes."

Tony had finished making the tea, bringing up a mug for Ziva. When he walked back into the room he found her sitting up in bed. He smiled sympathetically to her and handed her the mug before he sat next to her. She sipped from the mug, feeling the hot liquids enter her throat. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she looked directly at the clock. It read 11:24 pm. She looked down at the mug and watched the fluid move with each breath she took the hit it.

"How could this have happened?" She thought out loud.

Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. He honestly didn't know and he had to tell her that.

"I don't know. I wish I did. I wish I knew who did it so I could kill the asshole myself."

Ziva smirked slightly at this.

"I mean, a little while ago, I would have wanted him dead but lately he's been so different…he was a better person to you and to me."

Ziva nodded, agreeing with his statement. She polished off her tea and placed the mug in the middle of her crossed legs.

"Do you want some more?"

Ziva nodded, handing him the mug as he ran his hand through her messed up locks. He never grew tired of feeling her luxurious hair. He leaned in and pressed his lips. She couldn't help but kiss back, despite her mood. Meanwhile, Susan Grady walked out of the interrogation room and hurriedly made her way to the observation room. She went up to Vance and Fornell and looked from Vance's brown eyes to Fornell's blue ones.

"He passed. He didn't do it." She said, running her hand through her hair quickly.

They then turned to the glass, looking at Gibbs closely.

"Well, if Gibbs didn't do it than who did?" Fornell asked, looking from Vance to Susan.

Just then the observation room door opened, revealing Abby.

"I think I can help with that." She said, holding a file and a Caf-POW!

The three people followed the Goth forensic scientist until they got to Abby's lab.

"I was running ballistics on the slug that went through Eli's head and I matched it with one signature weapon."

"Whose?" Fornell asked.

She clicked a picture onto the screen and they were all surprised at who they saw.

"Hadar?" Vance asked.


	63. It'll Get Better

Chapter Sixty Three-It'll Get Better 

Ziva was sitting on the bed with a full mug of tea in her hands. She looked up at Tony who was sitting right next to her. He took hold of her hand and kissed her lips gently. He looked right into her eyes and caressed her cheek.

"It'll get better, Ziva. I promise." He assured, unsure of whether or not what he had said was true.

"I hope you are right, Tony." She replied as tears came to her eyes.

Just then Tony's phone rang. He reached over to the nightstand where his cell was and answered it.

"DiNozzo…yes…what? Are you serious? Oh my God. Okay. Okay. We'll be right there."

He hung up and looked to Ziva with a slightly angry look.

"What is it, Tony?" She asked.

"They know who killed your father and you'll never guess who it is." He said, jumping out of bed to grab his suit jacket.

"Who?" She asked.

"Hadar."

"The Mossad Officer?" She asked, surprise and anger in her voice.

"Yes. Come on. Vance wants you there too."

They rushed down the stairs and went to the car. When they got inside Ziva turned to Tony.

"Why would Hadar do this?" She asked.

"Does it look like I know, Ziva?" He snapped at her.

She drew in a sharp breath upon hearing the anger in his voice. She then turned back around and avoided looking at him. They stopped at a red light and Tony turned towards her.

"Look, Zi, I'm sorry I snapped out you. I didn't mean it."

"I know." She said, patting his cheek. "Now, go, the light is green."

Tony laughed at her hurriedness and continued making his way to the Navy Yard. They stopped through the security gate and quickly found their way to the parking space. They got out of the car and rushed to the elevator. Tony grabbed onto Ziva's hand and held it all the way up to the squad room. Inside Ziva's head everything was a blur when they entered the elevator. It seemed as though time had quickened to a pace not natural in this world. She saw McGee as they walked out into the squad room. McGee flashed a sympathetic look in her direction.

"He's in interrogation room one." McGee informed, pointing in the same direction that the interrogation rooms were.

Tony led Ziva to them and they walked into the observation room. They saw Hadar sitting alone in the room and Gibbs standing next to the glass window which looked into the interrogation room. Gibbs turned around when he heard the door shut.

"Ziver, are you okay?" He asked, walking up to her.

"No, not really. Did Hadar really kill my father?" She asked, choking up slightly.

"We are not definitely sure but the bullet we found matched his Mossad issued rifle." Gibbs told her honestly.

He watched as Tony held onto her in a protective manner. It was as if he felt that if he were to let go of her she would fall apart. They all looked at Hadar and listened to his accented rant.

"I did not kill Director David. How many times do I have to say it?" He asked as his voice elevated.

"I am getting so sick and tired of listening to him. Ziver, if he did it I give you full consent to shoot the bastard." He said, turning to her and pointing at her.

"Toda Gibbs. I appreciate it." Ziva said; her accent thickening with sadness.

They watched as Amit stood up and went over to the one way mirror. He then banged his fist against it as if he needed to draw more attention to himself.

"Hey!" He yelled. "I know you're in there."

"Turn it off." Ziva said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She then turned around in Tony's arms and started crying. Tony could only think to hold her as she let out the emotions she was feeling. Tony looked to Gibbs and motioned for him to turn off the speaker. They then stayed in silence, only able to see Amit Hadar go on what Tony could only describe as a tirade. Just then Gibbs turned the sound on as Vance entered the room. The NCIS director was unlike the others. He actually enjoyed being a part of the process which included interrogating suspects.

"Sit down!" Vance ordered.

Hadar sat down and looked up at Vance. He analyzed the pin stripes in his brown Armani suit. Vance sat down and that's when Gibbs flipped on the light. Hadar could see Ziva's face streaked with tears. He felt terrible. He hated that he was being wrongfully accused for her father's, his employer's, death.

"Do you see Ziva? That's what this bullet caused." He said, putting an evidence jar on the table.

Hadar then noticed it contained a bullet from his sniper rifle.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, pointing to the bullet.

"From the crime scene. This is the bullet that killed Ziva's father. This is the bullet from your rifle."

"I didn't kill him!" He said, adamantly hitting his hands against the silver-esque table beneath him.

"The evidence says otherwise Hadar." Vance said.

Ziva turned away, hiding within Tony's chest. Hadar's hazel eyes pierced into the pair. He shook his head sorrowfully. He then remembered something key to their case.

"I can prove to you I didn't do it." He said.

"Oh, you can?" Vance asked, standing up from his seat.

"Yes, I remember that I had lost my rifle on the beach of the Dead Sea when I was on a mission last month." Hadar said, looking up at Leon.

"That's convenient." He stated, obviously not believing him.

"I am not lying."

Ziva grew sick to her stomach. She left the room, Tony following her. They ended up in the bathroom, Ziva puking into the first toilet. Tony squatted down behind her and held back her hair. She continued retching for several minutes after that. She was tired of everyone being so insolent and stupid. No one was finding who was really responsible. They were just pointing fingers and pinning the blame. She grew sick of all of the inaction. Something had to be done and this murdered had to be stopped. She wanted to find who did it and put a bullet through his skull to get her vengeance. When she finished she turned around and Tony held her.

"It'll get better." Tony whispered into her ear.

This time he was sure of it. It had to get better. It just had to.


	64. Life Moves On

Chapter Sixty Four-Life Moves On

"What do you mean it was a terrorist?" Ziva asked Abby, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I dusted the gun for fingerprints and I found a high profile terrorist's prints on it. They must've been tracking your father after those three Palestinian terrorists were killed. It was just a matter of time." Abby said.

"Thank you, Abby. You did a good job. My father would have appreciated it." She said with a meek smile and tears in her eyes.

Abby then walked up to Ziva and wrapped her in a firm hug. Ziva hugged back, unable to resist it.

"Oh Ziva, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She said repeatedly as she rubbed her hands up and down Ziva's back soothingly.

Ziva then began to relax slightly and pulled away from her. She dried her eyes with her sweater sleeve and looked into Abby's jade green eyes.

"Look, I've got to go. I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon. The funeral is on Saturday."

"Okay." Abby said, rubbing her arm before the NCIS agent left her lab.

She had grown very worried for Ziva. She had lost so much family in her life and right when her father was changing he dies. She felt terrible for her. Meanwhile, Ziva walked into the squad room to see Tony sitting at his desk. She smiled when he looked up at her.

"Hi sweet cheeks." He chimed.

"Hi. Look, Tony, we have to get going. My doctor's appointment is in an hour. Come on." She said, grabbing her jacket from behind her desk.

Tony stood up and grabbed his things before going over to Ziva. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the elevator. They went inside the four metal walls and allowed themselves to go down to the parking garage. Before they got out Tony stopped the elevator and turned to her.

"Ziva, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I know my father is at peace now. I think I will be okay."

"That's my ninja!" He said, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied.

"Well, let's get going." He said, flipping the emergency switch into the on position.

He flashed a smile to her and they walked to the car. Dr. Talbot was waiting outside of her office that day and saw Tony and Ziva walk in. This made her smile. She loved seeing Tony and Ziva. She then realized something seemed different about the pair. She decided to not press them about it and walked up to them. Tony held out his hand to greet her. She happily shook it and then proceeded to shake Ziva's hand.

"How are you two doing?" She asked with a pleasant smile.

"We are good." Ziva lied.

They weren't all that great to be honest. They were still grieving. Dr. Molina Talbot walked them back into the first available exam room. They all took their places, Ziva on the exam table, Tony standing beside her holding her hand, and Dr. Talbot at the counter with Ziva's chart. She looked it over quickly; making sure everything was in order. She then closed the file and looked over at the couple.

"Now, this is just going to be a routine ultrasound and blood test. Is that okay with the two of you?" She asked as her eyes darted back and forth between Tony and Ziva.

They both nodded, giving her their full consent to proceed. Ziva then lied back onto the exam table, allowing the doctor to lift up her shirt. She grabbed a tape measure from a drawer behind her and unraveled it. She put the very end of it on her patient's pelvis and allowed it to go upwards until it arrived at the bottom of her breasts.

"Alright, you seem to be growing nicely." She commented, writing something down on her chart.

Ziva blushed at this and watched as Dr. Talbot prepped the ultrasound machine. She grabbed the wand and aqua blue gel in either hand before approaching Ziva. She squeezed a bit of the cool gel onto her stomach and put the bottle back. It had been considerably more gel than the last time which is understandable. She pressed the wand into the Israeli agent's pelvis and bean rotating the wand around. Ziva could only feel the slight pressure from it which she had grown to get used to. Dr. Talbot put the image on the screen and Ziva melted instantly. She saw how a little foot moved and then a second later she felt the kick. It was absolutely breath taking. Seeing her babies on that ultrasound screen was a sight she would never be able to forget. Dr. Talbot analyzed the image. She saw four legs, four arms, two heads, twenty toes, twenty fingers, two heart beats. Everything seemed to be just fine. She knew she had to tell Ziva that.

"Everything looks great." She said, turning from the screen to Ziva.

This made Ziva perk up quite a bit. She was ecstatic to hear that her babies were fine. Tony was just standing there absolutely mesmerized by his babies. Ziva looked at him and shook her head. He seemed to be lost.

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed after she sat up.

"Huh?" He said, coming out of his head space. "What?"

"It's time to go." She said, wiping the last of the gel off of her stomach.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry."

Tony grabbed her other hand and helped her get down from the exam table. Ziva slipped on her sandals and looked over at Tony. She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed Tony's lips. She felt him kiss her back, holding her in place. Just then Dr. Talbot cleared her throat which caught the pair's attention. They turned to her and smirked.

"Would you two like the pictures?" She asked, holding them up in the air.

Ziva nodded and allowed Dr. Talbot to hand them to her. She left the couple alone in the exam room and Tony held onto Ziva tighter.

"Can you believe that our girls are getting so big?" Tony asked.

"No, my Tony, I cannot."

"Eli would have been so proud." Tony said.

Ziva nodded, agreeing with his words. She then kissed his lips yet again. She was sad that her father was gone but life moves on and she had to too. She had a husband and two daughters to think about. She couldn't keep wallowing in all of the grief. When Tony pulled away he looked down into her deep brown eyes and smiled.

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you. You are quite handsome yourself, Tony." She replied, running her index finger along his chest.

"So, are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"It was just a feeling." He said with a smirk.

"Right."

The pair walked out of the clinic, hand in hand, somehow feeling a lot better than when they went in. It was as if both of them had had the same realization. Life moves on and they were going to be okay. They were going to be able to put the pieces back together and get over this tragic loss. They got into the car and left the parking lot, making their way to their favorite place to eat.


	65. Home Alone

Chapter Sixty Five-Home Alone

Tony and Ziva pulled into the parking lot of the diner they had been frequenting for years. Even when they weren't together they would go here after work to grab a bite to eat. Tony got out of the car and Ziva followed suit. He walked to the other side of the card and offered out his hand for her. She smiled and took it. When she stood up Tony invaded her personal space. She snickered at this and allowed Tony to lean down to her. He pressed his lips to hers and they kissed for a few seconds. Ziva then pulled away from him and looked up into his emerald green eyes. They were full of mischief yet again. He was back to his normal self and Ziva couldn't be happier.

"Okay, my crazy Italian, let's go get something to eat." She said, patting his chest before walking towards the door.

Tony watched her walk and noticed a slight waddle to it. He smiled and went up to her, holding the door for her. She entered the diner and Tony followed her. They went to their favorite seat and Ziva began looking out the window. Tony reached across the table and took hold of her hand which caused her to turn her attention from the window to her husband. She looked at him and smiled.

"What is it, Tony?" She asked, caressing his hand with her thumb.

"I love you." He said.

She watched as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. She blushed, feeling as though she were from a cheesy romance film. He set down her hand and reached across the table yet again. This time it was to caress her soft cheek. She leaned into his touch and took a hold of his hand. Ziva hated to admit it but this was the most bonding they had done in the past few days. She pressed her rosy lips to his hand seductively and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. He winked to her and pulled his hand away as their waitress approached.

"How may I help you?" She asked with a pleasant smile.

Ziva leaned back and looked at Tony. Tony looked to her and gestured his head towards the waitress.

"Okay, I will have an order of pasta with a salad." She said with a small smile.

"What about you, sir?" The middle aged woman asked, looking to Tony.

"I will take a hamburger and fries." He said, looking at Ziva as he spoke.

"Okay." She said, brushing some of her blonde curls off of her shoulder before she wrote down his order.

She walked away and left the pair alone. Tony then took hold of Ziva's hand and smiled.

"I love you, sweet cheeks."

"I love you, too, Tony."

"So, what do you want to do after this?" He asked after their food arrived.

"Hmm?" She pondered, sitting up as she thought.

She didn't say anything for a few moments, popping one of Tony's French fries in her mouth. She chewed and wagged her finger slightly.

"I can think of a few things." She said slyly with a crooked smile.

It was the kind of smile that had perplexed him for years. He analyzed her every moment and facial expression.

"And what exactly are those things, hmm?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow suspiciously to her.

"Tony, much like when I first came over to your place, I think you are well aware of that."

He then let out a deep and slightly menacing laugh. Ziva furrowed her eyebrows at this and grew quite confused.

"You are such a hoot, Ziva." He said as a mega watt smile graced his face.

"I am not sure what you mean by that but for the sake of my sanity I will assume it is nothing good." She said, picking up her fork.

She took a bite of pasta and sipped her tea.

"No, Ziva, a hoot means you make people laugh." He explained, holding onto her forearm.

"Oh, I suppose." She said with a shrug.

Tony then picked up his hamburger and bit into it. He looked up at Ziva and she instantly started laughing.

"What is it, Ziva?"

She didn't say anything. She only moved her plate over to Tony's side and stood. She then gestured her hand, telling him to scoot over. She sat down and turned to him. She then wrapped her lips around his and kissed him, tasting the juices from his hamburger on her tongue. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"There. I got it." She said, patting his cheek before eating a bite of her salad.

"You got what? Did I have something on my mouth?"

"You did but I took care of it." She informed.

"Oh, okay? Thank you." He said feeling even more confused.

She then sipped her tea again and set it down before resting her elbow on the back of the booth seat. She turned to Tony and he looked back at her.

"What's on your mind, Zi?" He asked, eating a fry quickly.

"Us."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"You want a divorce don't you?" He asked, fear in his voice.

"No."

"Whatever it is I did I'm sorry."

She then let out an aggravated sigh and leaned into him. She kissed him passionately and held the sides of his face. He couldn't help but kiss her back, knowing then that had nothing to do with what was on her mind. They separated, a couple of people in nearby tables leering at them.

"Then what's on your mind that has to do with us?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I want to be with you more often in the way I know you miss. All of this grieving has put a whole in our personal time."

"Dent."

"What?"

"It's dent, Ziva."

"Whatever, Tony. My point is that we don't spend enough time together and I hate that."

"Me too, baby. I really miss you." He said, giving her a pouty look.

"Well, that will end. I promise you." She said, putting her forehead to his.

When they finished eating they went home and once inside the comfort of their own home they began kissing. The house had become very quiet without their fathers or Nettie there. Nettie had been so distraught that she went back to Israel for awhile. Tony and Ziva found only one solid benefit of being in the home alone and that was they could have sex wherever they wanted to. Tony pressed Ziva into the door forcefully and began kissing her even deeper than before. She then melted into Tony due to the kiss. She just couldn't resist him. It had been quite a few days since their last sexual encounter. She remembered it quite clearly. It was when they were in Baja. She lavished in the feel of Tony's lips traveling lower down to her neck. She leaned into him and let out a loud moan.

"That's my ninja." He whispered into her ear as his hands unbuttoned her cargo pants.

"Uh-huh." She moaned in reciprocation.

His hands pushed down her cargo pants and Ziva kicked them off along with her sandals. It was at that very moment she was glad that they were home alone.


	66. Deja Vu Rendezvous

Chapter Sixty Six-Déjà Vu Rendezvous

Tony lifted up Ziva's leg and wrapped it around his waist. This made Ziva have déjà vu. She began flashing back to Tel Aviv. All thought ceased when Tony began using his fingers to stimulate her clit. She jumped slightly at the feel of his fingers working on her.

"Oh God, Tony! Yes." She moaned into his ear.

He then lifted her up slightly and felt Ziva wrap her other leg around him. This was even more perfect. It provided him an even better angle at which he could pleasure her. He allowed his hand to slowly move down until he felt her center. Ziva bit down onto Tony's shoulder slightly in anticipation. She was just waiting for Tony's fingers to enter her. She felt Tony's finger slowly plunge into her.

"God Tony, stop with the teasing. I hate that." She begged in the form of a moan.

"Oh, but I love it." He retorted.

His taunting drove her insane. She just wanted him inside of her and to make love with him as they had so many times before. Tony knew what she wanted and that was why he was doing this. What he wanted was to have her in as many ways as he possibly could for they had not done this in so long. His fingers continuously plunged into her, feeling her walls tighten around him. This was what he knew would happen. She was so close to her climax. He then pulled out of her and looked into her eyes.

"Why did you stop?" She asked in a whiny voice.

"Oh, just to piss you off." He said slyly. "Is it working?"

"No, not really." She confessed, kissing his lips. "Can we take this somewhere else now?"

"Okay. Where would you like to take it?"

She thought for only a second.

"The shower, we need to shower." She said, loosely poking his chest.

Tony found what she had said to be true. It had been about two days since they had showered. Tony took a hold of Ziva's hand and led her up the flight of stairs. They went into the bedroom and set out some clothes to change into after their shower. They then went into the bathroom and Tony started the shower. They quickly got undressed, discarding their clothes in the corner of the small bathroom. Ziva then watched as Tony stepped back, allowing her to climb in first. Once she got in Tony got in right after her. They both allowed the water to engulf their bodies.

"I do love group showers with you Ziva." Tony said to her.

"I can tell." She replied.

He smirked, following it with a wry laugh. He then pushed her into the wall.

"Ah ah, Tony. It is my turn." She said, switching places with him.

"Ooh, do you mean it?" He asked, sounding very sardonic

She narrowed her eyes at him and clasped her hand firmly around his erect penis. He shuttered at this and closed his eyes.

"That's my good Tony." She praised in a teasing voice.

"Come on, Ziva." He said, leaning towards her so that he could whisper in her ear. "Make me cum."

Her eyes went wide at this and then she knew what she had to do. She gripped onto Tony's hand and slowly got to her knees. Seeing this pleased Tony very much which Ziva had noticed. Ziva then looked from his face to his shaft. She bit onto the corner of her lip for a second before taking a deep breath and wrapping her mouth around him. Tony felt her moist mouth wrap around him and them wove his hands in her hair. He massaged her soaked scalp and felt her head traverse back and forth on him.

"Shit, Zi, I'm gonna cum if you don't stop."

She removed her mouth and looked up at him.

"Good."

She put her mouth back on him and commenced her previous task yet again. The stimulation he had already been receiving was enough to make him climax but when he felt her left hand go to his testicles he felt himself lose it. Ziva felt Tony cum in her mouth which pleased the Israeli very much. When he finished she stood back up and looked into his ecstasy filled green eyes.

"Did I do well, Tony?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Oh, you did very well, Zee-vah. Thank you." He said, running his hands along her sides.

"Oi Tony." She sighed as she felt the tickle of his hands. "Stop it."

"No, honey, I don't think I can." He said with a sinister grin.

"Come on, Tony, bevakasha. You know that I am ticklish." She said, feeling herself becoming aroused and antsy at the same time.

"Precisely." He said.

She then felt Tony cup one hand around her butt which caused her to squeal slightly. Tony then knew that she had obviously been surprised by this and was pleased with himself at catching her off guard. He then watched as Ziva propped her leg up onto the side of the shower. Tony smiled down to the frisky Israeli and cupped her face in his other hand. They began kissing ferociously as Tony thrust his hips into hers roughly. She gasped at this, pulling away from the kiss for only seconds. They continued kissing, Tony somehow managing to hush her loud moans of pure ecstasy. Tony began pounding even harder into her. Ziva began to feel her body grow hot, despite the cool water drenching them. She then pulled away from the kiss and let out a scream as she came. Tony held her as she breathed heavily.

"That was great." She complimented through breaths.

"I couldn't agree more." He said, putting her warm body under the cool water.

They then cooled down as the water engulfed them even more.

"It's time we washed up." Tony said, reaching for the body wash Ziva used as he pulled her body out from under the water.

He squeezed some in his hand and lathered it up before pressing his hands into her olive tan body. He made sure that no inch of skin went unattended. Tony then allowed her body to go back under the water. Tony watched as the suds traveled down her silky smooth body and into the drain. They continued washing each other until they were both clean. This was one rendezvous that Tony and Ziva would never forget, not that they would even want to.


	67. Perfect

Chapter Sixty Seven-Perfect

They climbed out of the shower and Tony grabbed Ziva's bath towel. He wrapped it around her and kissed her bare shoulder. It was still moist from the shower. He hugged her from behind and she gripped onto his arm. He wrapped his towel around his waist and led her out into the bedroom, his hands on her narrow shoulders.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, my Tony." She replied, pulling her wet hair over her left shoulder once Tony released her.

He let out a content sigh and watched as Ziva grabbed the cream colored sweater she had lain out earlier. She put it on and felt it hug her every curved. Her stomach was more than noticeable in it. She noticed Tony was staring at her and she wondered what was going on though his mind.

"What is it you are thinking about, Tony?" She asked as her accent thickened.

"You. You are so beautiful." He said, sounding absolutely mesmerized.

"Thank you." She beamed as she walked over to him.

She then grabbed her black maternity slacks from the bed and while she held onto Tony she slipped into them. She then watched as Tony got to his knees and buttoned the pants, adjusting the black band around them to where it was just right. He sat back on his heels and smiled up to her.

"How do you say perfect in Hebrew?"

"Mushlahm." She said, running her fingers through his hair.

It was still wet but Ziva didn't care.

"Mushlam."

She smirked at this and shook her head.

"Although, Tony, if you are calling me perfect then you say it like mushlehmet."

"Oh, okay. Then you, my nodnik ninja, are absolutely mushlehmet." He said, standing up.

"Toda raba, Tony, but that is not true." She said, looking down at the carpeted floor below her.

"Yes it is. To me it will always be true." He said as he cupped his hands around her face.

"That is very sweet of you."

She removed his towel and took a hold of him.

"Now this…is mushlam." Ziva remarked, stroking him slowly.

He shivered at the feel of her hand working him.

"Okay, Ziva, can we take a break, please?" He asked, removing her hand.

She flashed him a pouty look which made Tony go soft. It was as if those brown eyes had total control of him.

"Baby, come on. You know I can't resist your big brown eyes." He said, cupping her face in his hands yet again.

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, putting as much love in his lips as possible. She couldn't help but kiss him back. She then pulled away and went over to the bureau.

"Okay. You win…this time." She said, picking up her hairbrush.

She ran her brush through her curls and pulled her hair back in a bun. Tony smiled at this, finding her hair to be beautiful.

"You're yafeha, my ninja." He said, putting his hands on her hips.

She draped her arms over his shoulders and smiled. She looked longingly into his eyes and smiled even wider. Just then there was a knock on their front door. Ziva pulled away from Tony, making her way towards the doorway.

"I will get it." She said, leaving the bedroom.

Tony couldn't help but follow her. She was already at the door by the time he had made it down the stairs. She opened the door to see Michael Bashan and Amit Hadar. She heaved a sigh and stepped away from the door. She definitely didn't expect to see them.

"What are you two doing here?" Ziva asked, obviously less than pleased to see the two Mossad officers.

"We came to offer our condolences. We are so sorry for your loss." Bashan said.

"Oh. Thank you. You did not need to fly all the way over here for that." She said harshly.

"Yes, we did. We felt it prudent to check in on you and see how you were…coping." Hadar said.

"I am coping just fine. Tony has been helping me a lot, as well." She said, gesturing towards the man walking over to them.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked; anger quite evident in his voice.

"Tony, be'vakasha…you must calm down." She said, placing a hand between his muscular pecs.

"You are right, Zi. I am calm." Tony said, taking a deep breath.

Ziva could feel his chest move beneath her hand. She looked into his emerald green eyes and smiled.

"Good. Now, would you guys care for some tea?" She asked the gentlemen as she pointed her thumb towards the kitchen.

The two men nodded in response.

"I would love some, Ziva." Bashan replied.

"As would I." Hadar added.

Ziva smiled a small smile before she walked off to the kitchen, leaving Tony alone with Hadar and Michael. Tony looked at the two men and went to a chair. He sat down and the other two men sat down on the couch. Ziva had been in the kitchen for several minutes. The house was completely silent, causing an awkwardness to build up around them all. Ziva finished preparing the tea and walked in with four cups on a tray. She handed one to Hadar then one to Michael then lastly one to her husband. She placed the tray done and picked up her cup. Tony then allowed Ziva to perch herself comfortably on his lap. She raked a hand through his light brown hair and kissed his forehead. Although Ziva had put on quite a bit of weight since she got pregnant Tony did not mind having her on his lap. He actually enjoyed it very much. She looked over to Hadar and Michael who both had smiles on their faces. Despite their reputation they were human after all and capable of feeling human emotions, including happiness. The Mossad officers then looked to each other and decided it was as perfect time as any.

"Hadar and I wanted to know some things." Michael said to Ziva.

"Okay. What did you want to know?" Ziva asked, feeling Tony wrap his arm tighter around her.

"We wanted to know if you needed any more things for the babies." Hadar said.

"Uh…it would not hurt." Ziva said with a laugh. "Why do you ask?"

Hadar and Michael left the house mysteriously, leaving Tony and Ziva quite confused. When they came back Ziva saw bags of baby clothes in their hands. She cupped her hands over her mouth in sheer surprise. She was definitely not expecting that. She set down her half drunken tea and stood up. She walked over to them and hugged them.

"Thank you." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Where do you plan on having the nursery?" Hadar asked.

Ziva then signaled the men to follow her and they walked up the stairs. They went into the room across the hall from their bedroom. It hadn't been painted yet but there was baby stuff everywhere.

"Mushlam." Michael said, knowing all too well they would have a lot of work to do.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh at this. She then began wondering why they were being so helpful all of the sudden. She wondered if they pitied her for her loss. She wondered if they felt sorry for her. She then wondered if they were just trying to be nice because in their own way they considered her to be family. She turned towards the Mossad officers, her hands on her hips.

"Why is it all of the sudden you want to help out?" She asked, obviously angling at them.

"Your father was a dear friend to us, Ziva, and family of his is family of ours." Michael said; his accent growing thick as he spoke.

"Oh."

"We just want to be there for you. I mean, I know you think that we do not care but we do care about you and we are glad that you have finally settled down and made a home for yourself. Is that not what you wanted?" Hadar said.

"Yes, it is what I wanted. I very much so wanted this life that I have," She said, gesturing around her. "I have always wanted the kids and the husband and the nice house and after what had happened…in Somalia I knew that I would never get that if I stayed with the Mossad. Now look at me, one year and five months later I have had my wishes granted."

A wide smile came to her face. The room seemed to brighten up because of that smile.

"My life here is…mushlehmet. It's perfect." She said as she nodded.


	68. Tali & Kate

Chapter Sixty Eight-Tali & Kate

Ziva was sitting on a bar stool, paint covering her olive green cargo pants and black t-shirt. When she had found out that they would be painting the nursery she changed out of her nice clothes and put on some different ones. She looked at the walls which were painted a deep and dark pink. She smiled at this and looked over at Tony who was still painting the edges of the window in a light yellow. She watched as he made even brush strokes on the area he was painting. When he finished he turned to Ziva and smiled. He walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Is someone tuckered out?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyebrows, unaware of what that meant.

"I do not know what you are getting at, Tony." She said, turning around to face him.

"Oh, it means tired."

"Oh, then the answer is yes. Kate and Tali won't stop kicking."

"What?" He asked, unable to believe what he had just heard. "What did you say?"

"Yeah, I want to name them that. Is that okay?" She asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, of course, that's beautiful Ziva." He said, hugging her tightly.

She hugged back, feeling tears coming on. When they separated they took a second to look at the good job they had done. Hadar and Michael had to leave about a few hours ago but they had helped them finish the first wall. Tony put his hands on her bump and kissed Ziva's lips tenderly. They continued kissing, Tony wrapping his arms around her as to not knock her off of the stool. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her hips into his.

"Come on, Tony. Ani rotze otah." She whispered into his ear.

His eyes went wide at the seductive comment she had made and he took her off of the stool, putting her on her feet.

"Well, then, why don't we take a break then, hmm?" He proposed.

"I would love that, mio amore." She said; using the Italian she had learned so long ago.

She kissed the part of his neck that connected to his shoulder and instantly pulled away, grabbing a hold of his hand. She dragged him towards the bedroom and once they were inside they began kissing. Tony felt Ziva's tongue spill into his mouth and he couldn't help but match that intensity. They hadn't even bothered shutting the door. He backed her up towards the bed and laid her back onto it with ease. She looked up at the Italian agent with pure desire in her eyes. Tony noticed the desire and licked his teeth seductively. The temptation alone was enough to get him off. He then positioned himself between her legs and kissed her lips.

"You want me?" Tony asked, whispering into her ear.

"Is that not what I told you before?" She asked back, grinding her hips into his.

This caused his shaft to grow harder than it was before. Ziva could feel him pressing into her but she wanted more.

"Adonai, Tony, be'vakasha. What is so hard to understand about the fact that I want you?" She asked rhetorically, not making much sense.

He couldn't help but smirk at this and leaned down to her ear. He then allowed his tongue to lick the skin beneath her ear. Ziva leaned into his touch and gripped herself tighter around him. Tony could feel her bump touching and he smiled, letting a breath out through his nose. He hooked his hands onto her pants, quickly removing them from her body. He tossed them away absent mindedly and was taken by surprise when Ziva flipped them over to where she was on top.

"Damn!" He exclaimed, running a hand through her hair.

"What is it?" She asked, putting her face near his.

"You've still got it." He complimented.

She let out a sinister laugh and kissed his lips tenderly. Tony gripped onto her thighs and rolled them back over. He stood up, quickly ridding himself of his pants. He then climbed back on top of her and positioned himself between her legs. She smiled up at him and leant up to attach her lips to his neck. She then pulled him down so that she could lie back down. He then thrust himself within her walls. Tony kissed the sexually driven Israeli in the attempt of silencing her screams of sheer passion. This didn't help for when she climaxed she broke away from the kiss and let out a loud scream which Tony knew that it was his name that she had screamed. They lay beneath the covers and Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva from behind. She interlaced his hands with hers and she began looking at their wedding bands. She ran her thumbs across them and smiled. She turned around in Tony's arms and looked up into his steamy green eyes. She patted his cheek, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I love you, Tony." She whispered just loud enough for Tony to hear each word that came out of her mouth.

"I love you, too, Ziva." He replied, leaning down to kiss her smooth forehead.

He allowed his lips to linger there and when he pulled away he smiled down to her.

"And I always will." He added as he flashed his famous mega watt smile to her.

His smile was one of the many things about Tony that she loved. It had this uncanny way of making her feel as though everything was going to be okay even if it wasn't. She then kicked back the covers and got out of bed. Tony analyzed every curve that her bare body possessed. He watched her put on the clothes she was wearing before they started painting. He then noticed how she was making her way towards the door.

"Zi, where are you going?" He asked, sitting up from the bed.

"I have to go clean up the tea mugs from the living room and then I have to start dinner." He said, pointing out of the doorway.

"Oh, so, you are making dinner tonight?" He asked, standing up and getting dressed.

"Yes, I am."

Half an hour later Tony and Ziva were sitting in the living room eating their chicken parmesan that Ziva had made when Tony felt the need to tell her what was on his mind.

"I think that was one of the most wonderful things you have ever done." Tony said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Jesus, Tony, it's just chicken parmesan. I mean, thank you but it's only chicken…"

"No, no, no. I meant naming our daughters after your sister and someone I felt was a sister. Tali and Kate would have been honored." Tony said.

"Do you really think so?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, I can honestly say that I think that." He told her before kissing her nose.

She let out a laugh and the pair finished their dinner in comfortable silence.


	69. A Million Miles Away

Chapter Sixty Nine-A Million Miles Away

Visiting the grave was something Ziva hadn't done since her father had been buried. She decided that that day, a case-free Friday, was as good as any and was now walking towards it. She saw in large letters on the head stone ELI DAVID. She cringed at the sight. She still couldn't believe her father was dead. When she got to it she sat on a granite bench that was conveniently placed near his buried body. She had tears streaking down her cheeks and a feeble smile on her face. She looked down at the head stone and analyzed every word on there. She twisted her lips in thought and wondered what she should say. She then realized it wasn't as if he could talk back so she felt as though she could say anything to the deceased man.

"Shalom Aba. I know I have not come to see you and for that I am truly sorry." She said, raking a hand through her hair.

There was silence after that as Ziva thought of what to say next.

"Tony has been really great to me lately and I wouldn't have gotten past all of this if it were not for him." She said with a smile. "He loves me, Aba. This man that both you and I thought was responsible for jealousy killing loves me. It seems so hard to believe."

Just then she saw someone she didn't expect to see. It was Abby. She had this way of just showing up that somehow made Ziva feel better. Abby flashed a smile to Ziva and walked up to her from Ziva's right.

"May I sit with you?" Abby asked, holding her black sun umbrella on her shoulder.

"Yes, you may." She said, patting the bench a couple of times.

Abby spun the umbrella a few times and closed it before she sat down. There was an awkward silence between the two for quite some time. Abby looked over at the saddened Israeli and set down the umbrella in her lap.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Ziva nodded, looking from Abby to the grave. Her eyes were fixed on it. She placed a hand on her bump and looked back to Abby.

"It is just hard to believe he's dead. I keep wishing every morning that when I wake up that it was just a dream and I realize that can never be."

Abby let out a breath through her nose and placed a hand on her back. Resting her head on her shoulder she looked at the grave as well. She analyzed the design of the letters on the head stone and sighed. Ziva meanwhile allowed a few tears fall as she remembered the great and not so great times she had with her father. She shut her eyes against the flashback and noticed a car pull up. It was Tony's. She stood up and looked down at Abby who was looking back at her.

"I have to go." Ziva said with a nod.

"Okay. Goodbye."

Abby waved and Ziva waved back as she walked off. Halfway to the car she stopped and turned around.

"Goodbye."

She got to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. Once she was situated she leaned over and kissed his lips briefly. She pulled away and looked into Tony's green eyes.

"How did it go?" He asked, putting the car into drive.

"It went…it went okay." She said with a thoughtful nod, tears stinging her eyes.

She took a deep breath and held them back as she did quite often. He smiled at this and put his hands on the wheel.

"That's good." He said as he slowly pushed the gas pedal with his foot.

They eased onto the road and drove out of the cemetery. Once they were out Tony began to drive a bit faster than he was. When they stopped at a red light he turned to her.

"So, are you tired or do you think you can stay awake for pizza and a movie?" He asked; a smile plastering onto his face.

"I would love to go to a pizza and a movie." She said, turning down the stereo.

"Good."

They rode for a long while in comfortable silence until they arrived at the pizzeria called Papa Don's. Tony unbuckled his seat belt and looked over at Ziva.

"What?" She asked, narrowing her gaze at him.

"It's nothing, Zi. I was just looking at you." He replied honestly as he stroked the side of her head, feeling her hair beneath his thumb.

"Oh, well, that isn't creepy at all." She said sarcastically.

He squinted at her and got out of the car. Ziva followed suit before Tony even had the chance to help her out. They walked in and instantly went to the counter. They both noticed how there weren't any customers and they felt bad for the pizzeria. They must've been having a slow night. Tony ordered the pizza but all Ziva could think about at that moment was the grave. Seeing her father like that made her miss him even more. After he died she wished they would have made emends much sooner. She didn't get the chance to tell him all she had wanted to see. That made her incredibly sad. She was snapped out of her internal thoughts when Tony called for her.

"Ziva!" He shouted.

"Huh?"

"What do you want on the pizza?" He asked.

"Oh, um, pepperoni and cheese, I suppose. That is how we always have it, is it not?" She asked, scratching her scalp.

"Yes, it is. Are you alright Ziva? You seemed a million miles away."

She nodded, not saying a word to the Italian man. When they got their pizza they sat down at a table and Tony looked at Ziva. She still seemed lost in thought, as if she were a million miles away in her head. He shook his head and ate some pizza. He watched as she picked a couple of pepperonis off of her pizza. He reached across the table and held onto her hand.

"Are you okay? Tell me the truth." He demanded, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

They were filled with sadness. She missed her father so much and that pain was still there.

"Avi, I still miss him dearly." She confessed, wiping away a tear that had started to trickle down her cheek.

More threatened to fall as she went on to explain everything that had been on her mind.

"I am so sorry, Ziva. Is there anything I can do?" He asked, leaning towards her.

"You already are."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her in sheer confusion and analyzed her face. Her expression was for the most part blank but there was still that sadness in her eyes.

"All I need, all I have ever needed is just someone to be there for me. That is what you are doing, Neshomeleh." Ziva said, ruffling up his hair slightly.

He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. She smiled back and they finished up their pizza.


	70. What Makes Her Happy

Chapter Seventy-What Makes Her Happy

They walked out of the pizzeria and went to the car. When they got in Ziva buckled her seat belt and turned to Tony. He noticed her gaze and turned towards her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Will you love me when I get huge?" She asked, feeling embarrassed fro asking such a question.

Tony looked into her eyes, obviously appalled by the question.

"Ziva, what the hell kind of question is that? Of, course I would love you…no matter what. Remember? We got married!"

Ziva nodded, biting onto her bottom lip.

"Ziva, I think you are the most beautiful in the entire world. Don't you know that?" He asked, turning towards her even more.

"Yes." She said with a slight nod.

"Good. Now, what movie does my pregnant ninja wife want to see, hmm?" He asked with his brilliant smile.

She sat there pondering and eventually shrugged. She honestly did not care. She just wanted to be with Tony.

"Okay then, I'll pick the movie. Is that okay?"

She nodded and turned to where she was facing forward. Tony then proceeded to drive to the movie theater which was about five blocks from the pizzeria. They got out of the car and found people lining up at the ticket booth. Tony took hold of Ziva's hand and smiled to her. There was something in that very smile that made her feel better no matter the situation. They got at the end of the line a woman turned around sharply and instantly put her hands out when she saw the pregnant Israeli.

"Oh, my God! I am so sorry miss." She said, a apologetic look on her face.

"No, honey, it's fine." Ziva assured, holding onto the woman's forearms.

"Did I hit you?" She asked, looking from her bump to her dark brown eyes.

"No, I am alright. Are you okay?" Ziva asked, concern hinting her voice.

"Yes, but, I'm not the one who's pregnant. How far along are you?"

"Uh, five months."

"Aw, well, you look great." She complimented, smiling to Tony and Ziva.

"Thank you." Ziva said; a slight blush coming to her face.

"Is he the father?" She asked, pointing to Tony.

"Yep." Ziva said, lifting up their conjoined hands.

"Aw! Congratulations to you both then." She said, turning back around.

Ziva smiled at this and squeezed Tony's hand. He squeezed it back in response and leaned over to kiss her cheek. He then put his mouth next to her ear.

"She is right, you know. You do look great. You'll always look great."

She smiled as her bottom lip quivered slightly. She loved the way Tony had talked to her. He had this uncanny ability to make her feel special and that's what makes her happy. It's what makes her feel loved and appreciated. She rested her head on his shoulder briefly before they moved up in line. After a few minutes they got to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for Hanna." Tony said, holding up two fingers.

With a smile the man manning the booth handed Tony two tickets and Tony paid for them. Tony handed Ziva a ticket and the pair walked into the movie theater. They sat down in the middle section and the film began to roll. They watched as a blonde girl appeared on the screen. Within a couple of hours the movie ended and people began filing out of the theater halls. When Tony and Ziva got outside they instantly found their car and got inside. Tony watched as Ziva buckled her seatbelt and adjusted it so that it rested comfortably on her bump. She had a tired look on her face. He reached over to her and caressed her cheek. She turned to him and smiled.

"Are you tired?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes, actually, I am." She said, pulling her hair out of its ponytail.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, it was really good. I found it to be very interesting. How did you know I would like this movie?" She asked, turning towards him slightly.

"Because, Zee-vah, I know you. I knew you would enjoy a film like Hanna."

She smiled and let out a slight laugh. She then watched as Tony put the car in reverse and backed out their space. He then put it in drive and the pair began making their way home. By the time they got home it was already eleven o'clock. Tony pulled the car into the driveway. He had been rambling on about the history of action films and so he hadn't realized that Ziva was half asleep in the passenger's seat. When he looked over at Ziva and saw her head hanging to the side with her hair covering her face. He couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Ziva." He called. "Zee-vah. Come on, sweet cheeks. It's time to wake up.

Ziva's eyes fluttered open to the sight of Tony's pleasant face. She smiled to him and reached out for Tony's face. She patted his cheek and moaned tiredly. She let out a slight moan and sat up.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"I honestly have no clue. All I do know is that you looked very cute." He said, poking her nose.

She shook her head and unbuckled her seat belt. The pair climbed out and went into the house. Tony walked through the foyer and dropped the keys in the key bowl on the end table by the couch. He then walked over to Ziva who was taking off her sandals. She set them aside and watched as Tony walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her frame. He pulled her into him and planted a soft kiss on her supple lips. When he pulled away he buried his hands in her luxurious brown curls.

"God, I love your hair."

"Well, I am glad. Now, we can have sex in the morning. Right now I am tired and am in need of some sleep." She said, walking towards the stairs.

Tony let out a low cat-like growl and began following her.

"I heard that, my little hairy butt."


	71. Vanilla Perfume & Shea Butter

Chapter Seventy One-Vanilla Perfume & Shea Butter

Tony watched as Ziva slept that night. The moon shone in trough the window, giving Ziva a light glow. He caressed her cheek, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers. He shook his head in disbelief. If someone had told him six years ago that this was where he'd be today he would have said they were absolutely crazy but now that he was here he couldn't have been happier. He lay down and wrapped an arm around her torso, feeling her bump under it. He smiled and kissed the part of her neck beneath her ear.

"Good night, my sweet ninja." He whispered before falling asleep.

The next morning Tony woke up to the smell of Ziva's vanilla perfume. He had loved smell almost as much as he did the shea butter. When he opened his eyes he found Ziva beside him and beneath the covers.

"Hello, Tony." She said seductively with a sly smile.

"Hi baby." He said, reaching up to tuck one of her curls behind her ear.

He looked down and saw her cleavage fully exposed to him. He moved his OSU sweat clad leg to touch hers and felt her bare skin. It was then when he realized she was naked.

"Uh…Ziva?"

"What is it, my love?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Are you, uh…?"

"Naked? Yes, I am. But, I can assure you it's for a good reason." She said as her accent thickened with lust.

He let out a cat like growl and felt himself growing hard. Ziva smirked mischievously and pushed Tony back to where he was lying flat on his back. She then looked down at him and straddled him. Before she lowered herself onto him she leaned down, putting her neck near his nose. Tony couldn't help but inhale. He smelt that vanilla perfume again which made him even harder. Ziva felt his shaft twitch against her center which made her sigh. She was obviously more than ready for the sex. She reached over to the nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out a bottle. Tony then came to recognize it as his weakness, shea butter. His eyes went wide with excitement. He watched her take the bottle and his hand. She then put some in his hand and it was at that point when Tony knew exactly what she wanted. He rubbed his hands together slightly and placed them on her shoulders. He massaged them briefly for he knew where she wanted his hands. He allowed them to travel lower ever so slowly. This somewhat aggravated Ziva. It was as if she was being very impatient. She grabbed a hold of his hands and placed them directly onto her breasts. He smirked up at her and felt the need to make a comment before he continued.

"Someone's an impatient little ninja this morning." He remarked.

"Sheket Tony, bevakasha…yad' yim." She moaned, rocking her hips slightly.

This not only teased Tony but herself. Tony shook his head at how absolutely stunning she was and began rubbing her breasts gently. He smiled up to her and watched as she closed her eyes against the sheer ecstasy flowing through her entire body. Tony then got an idea. It was an idea that had just come to him out of nowhere.

"Ziva?" He asked, stopping his hands.

"What, Tony?" She asked in a complaining voice.

"How would you like to try something new?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"What are you up to?" She asked with a sideways glance.

Tony then allowed Ziva to climb off of him and he stood up from the bed.

"Can I have you get on your hands and knees?" He asked in a low tone.

She widened her eyes at him and shook her head in disbelief.

"You want to try everything with me, huh?" She asked as she got on her hands and knees.

She soon discovered how good that position actually felt. It took a lot of weight and pressure off of her back. Tony then climbed in bed behind her and gripped onto her hips. He pushed his head in her center which elicited a moan from the Israeli. When he had filled her all the way he began thrust into her which made Ziva go from her hands onto her elbows. Every inch of her body felt intoxicated by him. He took one of his hands and put his fingers to the back of her neck. He then slowly, almost teasingly, allowed his fingers to go down her back, eventually putting his hand back on her left hip. She shivered, feeling his fingers going down her spine. This wasn't what did it though. Tony guided his hands from her hips to her larger breasts. Ziva moaned as his hands began working his breasts in the same rhythm as his hips. She allowed her head to go down, resting on her forearms. He continued to thrust into her harder, feeling himself growing closer to his summit. Ziva was feeling close as well. Tony could tell of this from her vocalizations.

"Oi Tony, I am so close." She moaned.

He leaned over her, his chest hairs rubbing against her back.

"I can tell." He whispered into her ear.

He could still smell the vanilla perfume on her yet now that odor was accompanied by the enchanting aroma of shea butter. God, how he loved that smell? He had loved it ever since the first time they had sex. He could still remember that night as if it were yesterday and not five months ago. He couldn't believe all that had gone down between them. He remembered how she had screamed his name. Meanwhile Ziva's heart and head were racing. Thoughts were whirring through her head at a mile a minute. She couldn't think straight. She had to release. She had to let go.

"Tony!" She screamed as she came to him.

"Ziva." He grunted with one last thrust.

He pulled out of her after he finished and watched as Ziva turned around and lay down on her back. He smiled down to her lovingly and crawled up her toned and tanned body. He then became in line with her body and leaned down to kiss her supple and rosy lips. They began kissing hungrily, fiery passion seeping into the kiss. Ziva then rolled them over and straddled her lover's hips. It surprised Tony at how talented Ziva was to be five months pregnant and still move like she did when they were first together. He then realized that she was after all his crazy ninja and he loved her. Soon that musty odor of sweat and ecstasy replaced the erotic aroma of the two "Ziva" scents Tony loved most, vanilla perfume and shea butter.


	72. Something Permanent

Chapter Seventy Two-Something Permanent

Tony and Ziva were lying in bed together that morning just looking at each other in silence when Tony brought it up.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, reaching over to her so that he could caress her cheek.

"Yes, actually, I could go for breakfast." She said.

Tony instantly jumped out of bed with a wide smile on his face.

"Then I shall make us a superb breakfast." He said in a deep voice before exiting the bedroom.

Ziva rolled her eyes and got out of bed, putting on her brown silk robe before leaving the bedroom. She slowly traversed the stairs and went into the kitchen. When she found Tony she smiled at his jean clad figure. She loved him in jeans. She wondered what he was going to make for breakfast.

"What are you making, my love?' She asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Uh…what would you like?" He asked, pulling out a skillet from the pantry.

"I am not sure, my Tony." She said with a smile. "Why don't you surprise me, hmm?"

"Okay." He said with a laugh.

He turned to the fridge and opened it. Ziva watched as his fingertips tapped on the side of the door. He then put out a carton of eggs and some other things along with it.

"How about omelets?" He suggested; his arms full.

He set the stuff on the counter and turned to her, his hands on his hips. He then walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. She let out a laugh and hugged him back.

"What was that for?" She asked, pulling away from him.

"Because I love you." He said, kissing her nose.

"I love you, too." She replied with a laugh.

He went back over to the counter and started making breakfast. Meanwhile, Ziva went upstairs and put on a pair of Tony's grey OSU sweat pants and a red OSU t-shirt. She felt extremely cozy in those clothes. She then walked outside and sat in a large chair Tony had set on the porch. She looked out at the other houses and saw that no one else seemed to be awake. It was only six o'clock anyway. She looked down at her bump and smiled at the feel of a tiny kick.

"Hi baby!" She crooned. "Good morning."

She then looked up to see a black car pull up to the curb. She grew confused, wondering who could be here at this time of day. She stood up and watched as a familiar face climbed out of the vehicle. It was Doctor Rachel Cranston. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and watched as the woman walked up the long sidewalk. Meanwhile, Tony came out and pulled Ziva into his arms. He then leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. Dr. Cranston saw this and became astounded.

"Shalom, my sexy ninja." She heard him say.

"Ha." She said. "Shalom my sexy Italian."

"God, I love you." Tony said, releasing the Israeli from his grasp.

Doctor Cranston stopped at the stairs and looked up at the pair.

"Doctor Cranston?" Tony asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes." She said as her light brunette hair blew with the sudden gust of wind.

"What are you…why are you here? More importantly, how the hell did you find out where we live?" He asked, watching as she walked up a step.

"Ahava, language." She warned, placing a hand on her bump.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, lowering to his knees. "Sorry little ones."

He looked up at her with a smile and she smiled back. He stood up and looked hungrily into her brown eyes.

"Okay, doc, would you like to come in?" Tony asked, not taking his eyes off of Ziva.

"Sure."

They walked inside and Rachel could instantly smell the breakfast cooking.

"Oi Tony, davash, what is it you are making?" She asked, licking her lips hungrily.

"Ah ah, sweet cheeks," He said, turning to wag his finger at her. "It's a surprise, my ninja."

He smiled at the pouty look on her face. He kissed her forehead and walked back into the kitchen. Ziva then turned to Dr. Cranston and crossed her arms beneath her chest.

"Well, are you going to answer my husband's questions?" She asked, flashing a stern look to her.

"Husband?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, well, I wanted to follow up from our appointment a few months ago and I can see that a lot has changed."

"Yes. That is true."

"So, you are expecting?" She asked.

"Yes, twins."

"Mazel tov."

"Thank you. How did you find us?" She asked, moving closer to the psychiatrist.

"Director Vance supplied me with directions. How are you feeling?"

" I am quite well. Kate and Tali just got up early." She said with a laugh as she patted her stomach.

Rachel then did a double take.

"What?" She asked.

"Kate and Tali got up early." She said again, confused as to what was going on.

"Kate?" She asked as if she were in doubt of what she had heard.

"Yes. What is it Rachel?" She asked, accenting her name.

"Nothing." She said, going over to her couch.

Ziva watched as the woman sat down and she wondered what was going on.

"Well, uh, it looks like you got what you wanted." Dr. Cranston observed.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked to the woman sitting on her couch. She had no idea what the doctor was referring to. She kept asking herself within the confines of her head what did she mean?

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You've got your something permanent, correct?" She said, motioning her hand towards her.

"Yes."

She walked over to the couch and sat down. She listened as Tony began singing Frank Sinatra's song "Luck Be A Lady" and she rolled her eyes while she shook her head. She turned to Rachel and placed her hand on her knee.

"Now are you going to tell me the real reason why you were surprised when I said the name Kate?" Ziva asked, looking into the psychiatrist's hazel eyes.

"Do you remember Kate Todd?"

"Yes, of course. She is who I am naming one of my babies after." She informed with a small smile.

"Well, agent David, what I didn't tell you about me is that my birth last name is not Cranston. I am married but before that my last name was…was…"

"Tell me." Ziva demanded, dying to know what secret she had been holding back.

"Todd."

Ziva's eyes went wide at this.

"You are Kate's sister?" She asked, pointing to her momentarily.

Rachel nodded, confirming this.

"I am her older sister. She was not a whole lot like you but I have a feeling you two would get along quite well." She said with a pondering nod.

Ziva smiled at this and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Hormones." She muttered as the smell of breakfast grew closer. "Ooh food!"

Rachel smile happily at this. Tony handed Ziva a plate of scrambled eggs, wheat toast, and orange slices.

"Doc, would you like some?" He asked, pointing towards the kitchen.

"Sure, that sounds lovely."

She watched as Tony kissed the top of Ziva's head.

"I love you, baby." He told to Ziva.

"I love you, too." She replied.

Her voice sounded so casual, so comfortable, which surprised her.

"Ziva, may I ask you one more question?"

"Um, sure, yes." She replied, wondering what the question was.

"What happened in Somalia?"


	73. Gotta Find Her

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I have not updated this in ages but as I sit here unable to sleep I just HAD to write in another chapter. Although, I may not update again soon after this. I just had a little spurt of inspiration. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seventy-Three: Gotta Find Her

Ziva David lay awake that night, unable to sleep. She had had many nights like this before but now, being pregnant, the number of these nights seemed to increase. Frustrated, Ziva, hit her hands on the blanket-covered bed beneath her and sat up as she ran a hand through her hair. The Israeli looked around the room and saw that clock on the wall. It ticked away each second of her life away. She knew that with every tick she was that much closer to death. Death. She shook her head as that word crossed her mind. She remembered how so many times she had faced death but never experienced it. There were times she realized that she should in fact be dead. Pushing those thoughts aside along with the covers, she stood from the bed and left the bedroom silently. She stopped and turned to look down the long hallway. At the end of the hallway there was a set of stairs which led to that mysterious attic which had haunted her dreams that strange and realistic night. She walked warily towards those very same stairs which she had not been near in months. She grabbed the banister and ascended them. She walked in, the lights off. Reaching up, Ziva found the chain which turns on the very light. The light was dim, not harsh, yet bright enough for the entire attic to become visible. She found that very same booklet from months ago. She found herself thinking about "Emily" more and more these days. The child must be around her thirties to forties now and the kid, he would be a teenager. She knew she had to do something. She had to find out if these people; Emily, Eshkol, and Andrew; were real. Talking with Dr. Cranston earlier that day had been a real eye opener. Eli's study hadn't been stepped inside since he died and doing so felt so wrong. But, she had to use his computer. She knew he had the software on there. She sat in the chair and instantly felt chills. She began typing the name; Emily Horowitz. After sitting there staring at a screen for five minutes no results were found. She then realized it. Emily and Eshkol must have gotten married at some point. She typed in Emily Ben-Gurion. Two minutes later she got the results. A blonde woman with curly hairs and deep brown eyes graced the screen. She scanned through the date and saw that her religion said Judaism. She was Jewish. And she was alive. In fact, she lived only seven blocks away. Ziva's eyes went wide and brightened with achievement. She exited the study and went to the stairs but before she made her way down them she was startled by the sight of Tony.

"Tony!" She exclaimed in surprise, clutching her chest.

"Where are you off to?" He asked, crossing his arms under his pectoral muscles.

"I, uh…um" She started sheepishly. "I have an errand to run."

Just the way she shrugged alone annoyed Tony. Why did she want to run an errand in the middle of the night? He grew suspicious.

"It is eleven o'clock at night, Ziva." He said. "Why on Earth would you want to run an errand now?"

"Tony, it's important." She insisted, sounding and feeling as though she were a child trying to convince her parent to let her do something.

"Really?" He asked.

"You're angry." She observed, although inflected her voice to make it sound like a question.

"Maybe?" He replied vaguely.

"Tony, please;" She insisted. "Go back to bed. I will back in a little while, I promise."

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He said; his voice raising several octaves.

"Tony!" She exclaimed.

"Who is he?" Tony asked, approaching her.

"Who is who, Tony?" She asked him back, tears stinging in her eyes.

"Is he better looking than me? Does he touch you more than I do?" He asked. "I have news for you, Zee-vah. YOU'RE FUCKING PREGNANT BY ME!"

"Tony, stop!" She pleaded. "It's not like that! I swear."

Her eyes danced around Tony's face, feeling scared at the words coming out of his mouth.

"TELL ME!" He yelled.

"Do you really think I'm having an affair?" She asked, getting in his face.

"Are you?" He asked as his tone turned indescribably sour.

"The fact that you have to ask me such a stupid fucking question answers mine perfectly!" She snapped, hating how her very own husband was asking such idiotic questions.

Out of complete nowhere she begins hitting Tony and she cannot stop herself. She backs him into the guardrail of the hallway which connects to the banister of the stairway and he fell; right over the edge. Just then she awoke, screaming at the top of her lungs. Just then Tony ran out of the bathroom to find Ziva sitting on the bed, screaming louder than he's ever screamed before.

"Ziva!" Tony exclaimed.

The frightened Italian sat beside her and wrapped himself around her. All he could do was hold her as she sobbed.

**A/N: Ps, I'm in Lebanon and suffering from inevitable Jet Lag. :P I hate it but i did something productive with it! So, you guys know what to do. Leave a review after the beep...**

**BEEP**


	74. PLEASE HELP SAMMY JO

PLEASE HELP! PLEASE HELP! PLEASE HELP! PLEASE HELP!

I AM FACING SOME SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK AND I AM IN NEED OF YOUR HELP!

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEEEEAAAASSSSSE CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON BELOW!

I AM OPEN TO ANY AND ALL IDEAS AND WILL TAKE THEM ALL INTO CONSIDERATION!

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH,

SAMMY JO


End file.
